Highland King
by romanianphantom
Summary: (squeal to Highland Phantom) Making her choice, Christine chooses to follow her heart. Now with the man she loves by her side, Christine has to adjust to her new life. But when faced with the duty of she grew up with, Christine one again has to choose between love and duty. Will Erik be willing to leave his life in Scotland? Will England be ready for a Highland king?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone. Happy First Day of Fall! So as you may all know this is the squeal for Highland Phantom (PS, this is the surprise I was talking about). I had decided to do a squeal with this story, I couldn't just finish Highland Phantom and that be it. And with how much love its gotten, I decided to continue their story. So that being said, Highland Phantom is officially completed. Wildest Dreams and A Poison Affair are still being worked on (just need to get time to get them updated) and I'm not sure what exactly I'm going to do with White Mask, that is still up in the air for being either deleted or put on hold for longer. So leaves with 3 stories now in progress and I will say, I am also in works for another story but it won't be published for awhile. But for now, it's those three stories I am working on.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this story and can't wait to see what you guys think as we continue Erik and Christine's journey.**

Chapter One: Christine's Choice

 _Two different lives, one choice._ _Twisted every way, what answer can I give?_ _She glanced between both men, both of them waiting for her decision._ _Am I to risk my life, to win the chance to live?_ _She looked at Erik, the hope in his eyes._ _Can I betray the man who once inspired my voice?_ _Looking back at her father, the worry in his eyes._ _Do I have any choice?_ _She did have a choice and she made it. Slowly, her hand reached out to the take a hold of the man's; to take a hold of the life she would live…_

Looking into his eyes, she gave him a smile. This was the life she wanted and she would not regret it. Seeing the hesitation in his eyes, she walked closer to him until she was right in front of him. Releasing his hand, her hand rested over his heart. Not saying anything, she leaned up to kiss his lips. His lips returned hers as the world around them stopped. They didn't care of the chaos around them or the prince on the ground or the king standing behind. Breaking the kiss, he looked down at him as a smile formed on his face.

"Feumaidh sinn a dhol a-nis! (We have to go now!)" Tor's voice broke out. Erik turned in the direction of his voice, trying to find him in the chaos. Finding him with a few others, he looked back at Christine.

"Come…" Taking her hand, he led her back down the aisle.

"Christine!" She could hear her father call out to her, but she stop. Following Erik, she met up with the Phantoms. "Christine!"

"Feumaidh sinn dòigh a lorg a-mach à seo. Tha na geàrdan Thèid bacadh dorsan a dh'aithghearr. (We need to find a way out of here. The guards will be blocking the doors soon)" Tor spoke in Gaelic to the others and of course, Christine couldn't understand a single word. She realized now she would have to learn Gaelic. Glancing around the church, Christine remembered something that she learned years ago.

"There's secret passageway." She said to them. All their heads turned to look at her as Tor stepped forward.

"Then lead the way, my lady." He said to her. Nodding, she took Erik's hand and began to lead the way. Each of the warriors followed, always keeping their eyes out for any Englishman who would dare stop them. She could hear her father's shouts for her, but she pressed forward. Finding the secret corridor, she opened it and looked inside to make sure it was clear. Looking back at the warriors, she could see them looking inside as well. Getting a nod from Tor, she nodded back before starting to head down the corridor. Erik and the others followed her. With Striker in the back, he closed the door and locked it. The passageway was dark, but there was still enough light for them to see which way to go. A few times she tripped over the dress and Erik almost slipped on its long train.

"Halt." He said, making everyone stop. Stepping in front of Christine, he pulled out a knife and started cutting the dress. She stood still as the fabric ripped. Leaving enough to still touch the ground, it was easier now to move in it. "Let's go." He ordered and they all resumed their way down the passageway.

"Where does this lead?" Hunter asked as they continued to follow Christine.

"Behind the church." She answered as they came to a divide in the passageway. Glancing between the two passageways now, she had to remember which one lead to where she wanted.

"If Gustave knows of this, he could have his army waiting for us." Saint said.

"He doesn't know that way we're taking though." She said as she stepped forward to touch the wall. "One way leads to the back of the church and that's the one my father knows. But there is another way." Feeling the wall, she felt the indentation of a symbol.

"And the other?" Hawk asked.

"Leads down to the old catacombs. There are many ways down there to escape, if you know the right way." She explained.

"And you know the right way?" Tor asked. She nodded proudly before glancing at Erik.

"I have a skill at sneaking around without being caught." He smirked, knowing she was referring to back at the prison and how she helped him escape. Glancing down the dark passageway, Tor knew it was their only chance to escape. Gustave probably had the entire army after them now.

"Okay" He said. "We're following you."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello everyone, hope you all had a good weekend. I take it you all are happy about the squeal from the amount of reviews/follows/favorites. So I have another chapter for you guys. I don't know when I'll be able to unload another since I'm on doctor's orders to limited my time on computers (head injury). Hopefully, I can upload sometime this week, we'll see.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter**

Chapter Two: Escaping London

He practically gave her command over them. Nodding, she picked up the torn fabrics of her skirt and lead the way. Erik followed right behind her and the others followed him. The passageway soon turned into stairs as they headed down into the catacombs. Reaching a door, Christine grabbed the dusty key and unlocked it. Trying to open it, the door wouldn't budge. Glancing to the strong warriors behind her, she knew they would get it open. All staring at Erik, they let him do the job. Walking to the door, he tested it to see its strength. Taking a hold of the handle, he used his shoulder and threw himself against the door. The loud bang from the door flying open to hit the wall on the other side caused all their heads to turn behind them.

"Rach ... gluasad. (Go…move)" Tor quietly ordered. Letting Christine go first, they quickly entered the catacombs. Closing door behind them, they glanced around the dark catacombs.

"An ath-thuras, a bhith beagan nas sàmhaiche. (Next time, be a little quieter)" Saint mentioned to Erik who just rolled his eyes. Feeling around for a torch, she managed to find one.

"Does anyone have a match?" Christine asked, hoping they did. Without a lighted torch, they basically would be walking in darkness.

"Here…" She heard one of the guards say as he stepped forward. Waiting a few minutes, he managed to light up the torch. Now with light, they were able to start walking through the catacombs. Christine still led since she knew where to go and the others just followed her. Erik and Tor were in front with her, Erik mainly by her side. He didn't say anything, no one of them did now. They all kept quiet, not needing the English to find them. They all knew if they were caught, each of them would be a dead man.

Minutes passed and Christine knew they were close to the entrance she wanted. There were many entrances to the catacombs, but one that would be the safest from them. She wanted to get out of the catacombs as quick as they could. Though the dust and cobwebs weren't bothering her, the smell of dead bodies wasn't pleasant to a pregnant woman. She had managed not to throw up so far, but she didn't know how long she could manage that. Yes, she was going to tell Erik about the baby, she wanted them safe first. Plus, she was unsure how to exactly tell him. So for now, she will try and think of a way to tell him.

"How much longer?" Striker asked quietly.

"Almost there." Christine answered as she made a turn. She couldn't stop the scream that came out of her mouth as she turned the corner. Instantly, her mouth went to her mouth to cover her scream. She turned into Erik, her eyes closing as she felt his arms around her.

"Oh god…" He said as Tor walked forward and knelt down at the rotting body.

"Fresh kill." He said, seeing the blood pool still wet. Straightening up, he turned to look at Christine. "Who knows of this place?" He asked her.

"I-I don't know…" She answered, shaking in Erik's arms. "I haven't heard many people use the catacombs, unless you know where to go. It's easy to get lost here."

"Is this the only way?" He asked her, making her nod her head. "Hunter, a 'dol air adhart agus sùil air an sgìre. Dèan cinnteach ge b'e neach a rinn chan eil seo fhathast an seo. (go ahead and check the area. Make sure whoever did this isn't still here)" Tor ordered. Nodding, Hunter took the torch from Christine and headed out in darkness ahead. Staying with Erik and the others, she leaned more into him. After a few minutes, Hunter returned with the all clear. With that, they continued their journey through the catacombs.

Finally, they reached the end. Halting, Christine reached out to feel for the crack in the wall. The others watched, waiting. Finding what she wanted, she gave the torch to Tor while she pushed forward. Slowly, the wall started to move away, revealing a hidden entrance or exit. Putting the torch in the small room, they noticed only a rope dangling. Glancing up, they could see light peering through cracks in the ceiling.

"Where does that lead to?" Tor asked her.

"A cemetery." She answered.

"Lovely." Hawk commented. Handing the torch to Erik, Tor grabbed the rope and started climbing up. They watched him climb until he reached the top. While still holding onto the rope, he had to use a hand to push away a cement slap. Climbing out, he looked around to see the area empty and clear.

"All clear!" He shouted down. Looking down at Christine, Erik motioned for her to go next. Sighing, she grabbed ahold of the rope. She knew she wasn't as strong as the men and climbing was a challenge. Noticing her struggle, Erik passed the torch to Saint.

"Climb onto my back." He said, squatting down so she could wrap her arms around his neck. Listening, she climbed onto his back, holding in tight but not too tight so not to choke him. "Hold on…" Grabbing the rope, he started climbing up the rope.

"You really are the strongest man in Scotland." She said in his ear, making him chuckle.

"Aye, my lady." He said back as he continued to climb. Once at the top, Tor helped her out before Erik climbed out. Looking around, she quickly knew where they were. They were still in London, but away from the heart of London. As she waited for the others to climb out, she walked through the cemetery towards the fence at the edge of the cemetery. She knew they had to be quick in finding shelter before they would get caught. "Christine?" She heard her name and turned to see all of them out and heading towards her.

"We should find somewhere to hide." She said to them. "They will keep searching all day. We can travel by night. The city gate isn't far from here."

"I am not spending the night in a grave." Arrow said. Looking around, she noticed a small barn. It looked like it hasn't been used lately, it might be empty.

"Hunter…" She said, motioning to the barn. Nodding, he took Arrow with him and the two made their way over to the barn. Waiting and watching them from the cemetery, Christine could feel her stomach start to come up. _No, no, no_...moving away from them, she found a spot before her stomach came up and out.

"Christine?" Erik asked as he walked over to her, pulling her hair out of her way. "Is something wrong?" He asked her. The hard warrior was gone and the worried lover took over. Wiping her mouth, she looked up at him.

"I-I'm fine…I've just have been unwell recently." She hated lying to him, but she wasn't ready to tell him. He looked at her, a part of him knowing there was something else.

"Are you sure you are well to travel?" He asked. They would be traveling for days and Erik wasn't going to push her. If she was unwell to travel, they may have to stay longer in England.

"I'm sure, Erik. I will be fine." She tried to assure him. Only nodding, he had a hunch that there was something else. Hearing a whistle, they turned to see Tor waving them over. Hunter and Arrow gave them all clear and so they headed to the barn.

Entering the old barn, there wasn't much in it. The empty stalls started collecting cobwebs while the hay loft still had some hay left, but not much. Whoever owned it took mostly everything with them. However, they would only be staying until it was dark and then they would go out again.

"Erik and Christine, you two can take the hay loft, we'll stay down here." Tor said. Nodding, Erik glancing up at the hay loft before looking at Christine. Sighing, she climbed up the ladder onto the loft and sat down on the hay. Following her, Erik used his plaid to lay out over the hay. Moving over, she said on the plaid next to him.

"Rest…you're going to need it." He said to her. Though she wanted to talk to him, he was right. She would need rest with the amount of traveling they would be doing over the next several days. "I'll stay with you." He whispered. Shifting around, she laid down on the plaid, using his thigh as a pillow. His hand came down to rest in the curve of her waist. Closing her eyes, she suddenly felt exhausted. But she was with him now. She knew she made the right decision.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello everyone, hope you all are having a good week. I have another chapter for you guys and I hope you enjoy it. I will try and upload another one soon.**

 **Enjoy**

Chapter 3: Safe…for now

"I hope she is ready for this." Tor quietly said to Erik. They kept the conversation quiet so not to wake Christine who was still using Erik's thigh as a pillow. Sighing, he knew Tor was making his point. "This will be completely different from what she is used you. She is not used to our lifestyle. She may have lived with us before, but this is going to be different. All of England will be after us, after you two especially."

"I know, Tor." Erik nodded, realizing all of this. He was used to this life, but Christine wasn't. "It will be hard for her, but I think, I hope she learn to accept it." He prayed that she would learn to accept this new life that she was starting with him. If she left again, he wouldn't be able to handle it. He barely handled it the first time.

"I hope so too." He said, looking down at the sleeping woman on Erik's thigh. Glancing outside the small weekend, Tor noticed the sunset outside. "You may want to wake her soon; we will be leaving soon." He said as he rose from the hay loft. Nodding, he said nothing as Tor climbed down from the loft to join the rest of the guards. Looking back down at the sleeping angel. He decided to wait a little more before waking her.

With the sun set and a black sky over the city, it was time to leave again. Quietly coming out of the barn, he glanced around. He could hear voices in the distance and knew they were English soldiers. By now, Gustave has soldiers at every entrance to the city and parties in the streets to find them. They would have to use everything they trained to get of London alive. Though they didn't know the area well, Christine did so they were relying on her to get them towards the England-Scotland border.

"Chief…" He turned his head to see Hawk and Hunter coming out of the barn. "Are we in the clear to head out?" Hawk asked him.

"Yes." He answered. "Are the others ready?"

"Yes." Hunter answered. "Erik is waking Christine up now as we speak."

"Good." Looking back outside, he could hear the voices closer. "We need to get going now." He said, putting his hood over his head. Christine came out with Erik right behind her. She pulled Erik's plaid around her, pulling it over her head to act like a hood. With all of them ready, they headed out. Christine led the way since she knew the quickest way to the city gate while the others followed her.

After what seemed an hour, they finally reached the city wall. Now all they needed to do was somehow get on the other side of the wall. Hiding in the shadows, each pair of eyes scanned the wall for any guards. A guard was posted every couple of yards, making it hard to go unnoticed. The hole in the wall where they came into the city was now guarded by at least five men. Tor knew they wouldn't make it out in one piece.

"We need a diversion." He whispered to them.

"Striker and I can do that." Arrow patted Striker's shoulder. The two were masters at diversions. Giving them the okay, the two warriors sneaked away to create the diversion. Feeling Erik's chest against her back, she took in a deep breath.

"You alright?" He quietly asked her.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. It's just…I'm committing treason right now." He understood why she'd be nervous. She was committing treason against her own country…against her father. The punishment for treason was death and that scaring her. Erik was used to it though; with his number of crimes committed against England, he was facing the death penalty if he was caught.

"You still have a chance." He said. He hated saying it, but he wanted to remind her that she still had the chance to say no and go back to her old life. He knew the second she left these city walls, she wouldn't be able to go back.

"I know…" Yet, she was staying with him. They suddenly heard a loud crash in the distance and knew that was the diversion.

"Over here!" A guard shouted, making a group of them rush over to that area. This was their chance. With only two guards now, the warriors and Christine made their move. Using the shadows of the buildings to hide them, they moved closer to the wall. Reaching the last building, Tor glanced around to make sure no one was looking.

"Alright, gather around Christine." He ordered them. She realized it was to protect her, shield from any harm that may come. Not disobeying his orders, the warriors formed a shield around her. "We have to move fast and I want two guards with her once she gets out." They all nodded. "Let's move." He ordered and they quickly made their way to wall where the whole was. The group opened up slightly to let Christine crawl through. All eyes were open and looking around.

"There they are!" They heard someone shouting and all eyes were focused on them. Suddenly, English guards were starting to surround them, both on the ground and on top of the wall. Archers placed themselves on the wall, aiming their arrows.

"Go!" Tor yelled at Christine, basically pushing her through. "Hawk, Saint, go with her!" He ordered the two closest guards to go with her.

"Wait, Erik!" She tried to protest, not wanting to leave Erik. Hawk was already climbing out of the hole with Saint starting to climb through.

"Go!" Erik yelled this time. "Get her out of here!" He yelled to Hawk and Saint.

"We have to go, Christine." Hawk said. Trying not to let a tear run her face, she followed Hawk and Saint. Glancing back, she could hear the shouts from both sides and the sound of swords clashing. They were well outnumbered and almost cornered. Unable to look anymore as they continued to run away from the city, Christine prayed that they all would be alright.

Two hours…two hours went by and they still haven't returning. Hawk, Saint and Christine found an empty house that they could stay until the others caught up with them. As much as Christine wanted to go back to make sure the others were alive, she knew that Tor and Erik wanted her far away and safe. She tried getting Hawk or Saint to go back, but neither of them would leave.

"Christine, you need to calm down." Hawk tried to settle her. "They will come when they can." She kept pacing the small room, stressed and worried.

"But it has been two hours, they should be here by now." She said, pacing the room. "What if they're hurt or captured or killed?" She tried not to think about that. She wouldn't forgive herself if any of them got killed.

"Alright, we will give it one more hour." Saint said. "If they aren't back within an hour, Hawk or I will go and see what is happening." As much as Christine wanted them to go now, she would be okay with waiting one more hour.

"Okay…" She took a deep breath and sat down on a chair. Her hand immediately went to cradle her stomach. The action wasn't missed by the warriors and Saint knew.

"How long?" He asked Christine.

"What?" She asked him back, confused.

"How long have you known?" He asked again, motioning towards her stomach.

"How do you know?" She asked him.

"Meg was the same way when she found out. It's instinct." He answered.

"Meg is pregnant too?" Christine asked, eyes widen. Saint nodded, making Christine smile. "Congratulations you tw-" The door suddenly opened as Hunter appeared. All three rose to their feet as more of the guards appeared. _Hunter…Striker…Recruit…Viper…Ranger…Arrow…_ she mentally said their names as they appeared. _Where are Erik, Tor and Striker?_ She started getting worried until she heard Tor's voice.

"Get a table cleared!" He ordered as he made his way into the house. Christine's heart stopped when she saw him basically carrying another warrior…a masked warrior. She went pale at the sight of an arrow coming out of his leg. _Oh god…Erik_

 **So Erik is injured now, but they're out of London. Find out what happens next soon**

 **Reviews are welcome**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello everyone, hope you are enjoying your week so far. Happy October. I am sorry for the little wait on this chapter. I took a few days off from FanFiction. But I have a chapter for you guys, I hope you guys enjoy it and I'll hopefully upload another one by the end of the week (hopefully)**

 **Enjoy:**

Chapter Four: Waiting

The last time he was in this much pain was when he got the scars on his face. He got many injuries/wounds since then, but none nowhere near the pain he experience. Now this one…it came close. He should have known there were archers in the buildings; it was a perfect place for them. By the time, he even thought of having Arrow fire into the windows, an arrow came flying out and into his leg. Luckily, Tor was right next to him to protect him from attackers after he was wounded. When they had a chance, they practically pushed Erik through the hole. Knowing Erik could not walk, Tor got Striker to help. Putting Erik's arms over their shoulders, they practically lifted him off the ground and carried him away. A few times, they almost got hit with arrows, but they managed to get away. Now he was laying on the table in the small house, groaning in pain. His ears picked up the sound of Christine… _oh god, she must be worried sick._ And she was. Standing out of the way of the men, she tried to hold back the tears.

"Get your arrow hot." Tor said to Arrow who grabbed an arrow and walked over to fireplace to place his arrow tip in the fire. He had a special arrow tip that was used for these situations. "Hold him down, lads." A few grabbed Erik to hold him down while Tor grabbed his knife. Giving Erik a cloth, he bit down on it as he felt the knife cut his skin. Covering her ears, she turned to look away. "Keep him still." Tor said as he put the knife down. "This will hurt a little." Grabbing the arrow, he started pulling the arrow. Slowly and carefully, he didn't want to cause more damage to Erik's leg. Even with her ears covered, she could hear Erik's painful scream. With one last pull, the arrow was out and on the floor. They had to move quickly now to stop the bleeding and close the wound.

"Ready." Arrow said as he walked back with the now hot arrow tip. Since the tip was metal, they could use to help close the wound. Christine stayed in the corner, not wanting to get in the wall. And she knew the sight of blood would make her stomach come up.

"I need a bandage." Tor said to them, but none of the them had free hands to get one. Looking behind his shoulder, he could see Christine and plenty of fabric from her dress. "Christine?" He called out, getting her attention. She turned around to look at them, hands pulling away from her ears. "Use the knife, cut some of fabric of your dress. We need bandages and none of us have hands to do it." He said. It was more of an order than request. Nodding, she walked over and grabbed the knife. Quickly wiping the blood off, she began cutting long strips from her dress. Once several pieces were cut, she held them as Arrow began closing the wound. The loud cries of pain made her winch.

"Keep him still." Tor said to the others holding Erik down. One slight move and it could cause more damage than good. Groaning as he felt the hot iron against his skin, he tried not to move. "Christine, we need those bandages ready." He heard Tor's voice. Keeping his eyes closed, he suddenly felt her soft hands on his thigh.

"I'm here…" She whispered softly to him. Turning his head, he opened his eyes to see her. "I'm here, Erik." He could feel someone wrapping the bandage around his leg, making sure it was tight.

"He needs to rest." Turning her head, she glanced up at Tor. Nodding, she knew he was right. With the amount of traveling they would be doing, Erik would need a lot of rest. Sighing, she looked back at him on the table. Leaning in, she placed a soft kiss on his forehead. She whispered softly to him. Letting out a breath, she watched him close his eyes. Once his eyes were closed, she moved away from him.

Unable to stay in the room anymore, she practically ran out of the house. The cold fresh air hit her face as she let out a deep breath. All of the realization hit her, making her knees give out as she sank to the ground. She couldn't believe this was happening.

"You alright, lass?" Looking up, she watched as Tor walked up to her.

"I'm afraid not." Standing up, she fixed what was left of her dress. "I-Is he going to live?" She asked him.

"There's always a chance he may not live." That was not the answer she was hoping for.

"I can't live without him. I'm leaving all of this for him. We need him."

"We?" He repeated. Pausing, she forgot that he didn't know. Saint and Hunter knew, but that was it.

"I-I-I'm…I'm carrying Erik's child." His eyes widen slightly, but he quickly composed himself.

"Congratulations." He said with a smile.

"Thank you." Taking a deep breath, her body slumped. "I haven't even told him yet." Tears starting forming in her eyes. "He's the father of my child and he doesn't even know. And now, there's a chance he may never know. He may not survive…" She started choking her words. "I-I-I…"

"Hey…" He stepped forward. "I promise we will do everything we can to make sure he survives." He promised her.

"T-Thank you, Tor."

"Right now, he needs rest and you. We can stay here for a bit, but not too long." Nodding, she understood. Thanking him again, he headed back inside the house. Staying outside, she took a deep breath of the fresh air. There was nothing she could do but wait and let him rest. Sending a prayer that he would survive, she returned to the house.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello everyone, I hope you all enjoyed your weekend. (if anyone was affected by Hurricane Matthew over the weekend, I hope everything is well) I have a new chapter for you guys and the next one is already started so it should be upload maybe tomorrow. I hope you guys enjoy it**

Chapter 5: A Secret No More

One week went by and Tor couldn't wait any longer. They had stayed in small house and he was surprised his men haven't gone nuts with the closed space with all the men and Christine. The house only had three rooms and the men had to use two of the three while Christine got a room to herself. By the end of the week, all warriors knew about her pregnancy but Erik. She wanted to wait until they reached Scotland to tell him or at least when he was better. After two days of rest, Erik tried to use his leg. The first two days, he could barely move without winching in pain or almost falling. Even by the end of the week, he still had trouble moving his leg. However, they couldn't wait any longer. They needed to get moving if they wanted to reach Scotland.

"How far is it from the horses?" Hawk asked as they packed up their things to get moving.

"Not too far, a few hours walk." Tor answered, knocking on Christine's door. "Are you ready, lass?" She didn't reply but open the door, wiping her mouth. "Don't worry, it won't last all your pregnancy." He assured, making her nod. "Come on, we have to get going." Nodding, she walked out of the room and back to the main room. Seeing Erik standing and leaning against a nearby wall, she walked over to him.

"How are you feeling?" She asked him. "Are you going to be alright to travel?" She asked him. Wrapping his arm around her waist, he pulled her into him. Resting her head against his chest, she felt at home.

"Do not worry, I will alright?" He said to her. Pulling away slightly, she looked up at him.

"I do worry about you, you crazy Scot." He chuckled. Leaning down, he placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Come on, lovebirds." Striker interrupted. "Chief wants us to leave." Rolling his head, he sighed before straightening up, putting more pressure on his leg.

"Ready?" He asked Christine, holding out his hand. Nodding, she took his head as she helped him walk around of the house. Once outside, she noticed how early it was. The sun had yet to really rise, but it was still light enough to walk. With everyone out of the house, they set out.

Not even two hours into the walk and Erik was already struggling. By the second hour of walking, he was limping badly. The hidden place where their horses where was about two more hours away. Tor didn't know if Erik was going to last another two hours walking. They had stopped a few times for a few minutes to let Erik rest a little before continuing.

"Chief, he won't last like this." Saint said to him as they walked along the tree line of a dirt road. Sighing, he knew it was true. Halting the group to let them rest, he had to come up with a plan quickly.

"Hunter, Striker and Viper…" He summoned them. "Change of plan, we'll have to get the horses and bring them here." They nodded, understanding why. "We'll go ahead and have the others stay here. Let Phantom rest his leg. Are we understood?" They all nodded again. "Good…" He walked pass them to the others, telling them of this new plan. Though Erik wanted to walk more to get to the horses, his leg wouldn't let him. With all of them in agreement, the four warriors left to grab the horses. Though he wanted to sit down, he knew he wouldn't be able to get back up if he did. Using a tree to lean against, he put all the weight on his other leg.

"How's the leg?" Christine asked him as she stood next to him.

"As good as it can be." He answered. Sighing, her hand came up to rest on his arm. He could see that worried look in her eyes. "I will be alright, Christine."

"I know, but I still worry. With all this traveling we're doing, I know it's not good. You should be resting and have proper treatment on that."

"I didn't know you were a doctor." Smirking, she rolled her eyes.

"I'm glad to see you humor hasn't changed." He chuckled. And I've around war for most of my life and I've sat at the generals' table many times, I know a few things."

"Like what?" He asked her, interested.

"Like battle strategies, training tactics, who commands who…" She answered. She knew enough that if she had an army, she could almost win a battle against the English. But she didn't have an army…she had the Highland Phantoms though.

"Interesting…"

"And I know things on you guys as well."

"Oh really?" She nodded.

"Yes, I've watched you train many times. You even taught me how to handle a sword, though I hope I never have to use it one day. I also know you have a weakness." He raised his eyebrow. "Oh yes, the famous Erik Boyd has a weakness and an Englishwoman knows what it is." She boasted.

"Will you tell the men?" He asked.

"Maybe…depends on what I get to keep your secret." She hinted to him. Smiling wickedly, he leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"And what would the lady want?" He whispered in her ear, sending shivers up and down her spine.

"I think you know…" She whispered back.

"Easy there, you two." Arrow interrupted.

"Oh let them be, Arrow." Recruit scolded him. "It's going to be several months before Erik will be able to do anything anyway."

"That's not also what I meant." He said to Recruit.

"Oh that doesn't stop anyone. Chief laid with his wife many times while she was pregnant. Erik can do that same." Christine's eyes widen as she realized what they were saying. Glancing up at Erik, she could see the wheels in his head turning.

"Listen, the poor man is injured and now his woman is pregnant. Let him have some fun right now." That was it; that was all he needed to confirm it. His eyes widen and she knew that he knew.

"You're pregnant?" He asked her. All the men got quiet, suddenly realizing that they just spilled her secret. She had told them to keep quiet until she was ready to tell him. Slowly her head nodded in a yes.

"Come on lads, let's give them some privacy." Hawk ordered and they all walked away. He mouthed a 'sorry' to Christine before leaving them alone.

"How?" Erik asked, realizing he needed to clarify more. "I-I mean…how long have you known?" He asked her.

"About a week." She answered. "I knew a few days before the wedding."

"Does your father know?" She shook her head.

"It's not something I could have told him. He doesn't even know about us. I couldn't tell him that his daughter shared a bed with his most hated enemy and is carry his child as well." He understood that. "I wanted to tell you. The second I found out, I wanted to tell you. But I didn't know how. I didn't you were here in London at first and then after we left the church, I wanted to wait until we got out of London to let you. Then you got hurt and I didn't want to add stress or anything onto you."

"But the guys knew."

"Saint and Hawk found out first. I didn't intend for them to find out. Then Tor found out because…I was scared you wouldn't make it." He didn't say anything, but looked at her. "Say something please."

"Do you want this child?" He asked her. He could have said anything but that.

"How could you ask that?" She stepped back. "Of course I want this child."

"I didn't mean it like that, Christine." He tried to settle her down. I meant…" He sighed. "I jus-" She raised her hand to stop him.

"I know what you meant." She was upset now and he knew it. "I didn't plan on this but it happened." Looking away, she took a deep breath.

"Christine…" He stepped forward, reaching out to her.

"Erik just don't." She stepped back. "Right now…just don't talk to me." Turning around, she walked away. Staying where he was, he could only watch her walk around. He knew he messed up and now he was worried she would regret her decision to stay with him.

 **Reviews are welcome**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello everyone, I have a new chapter for you guys. I wanted to upload it last night but my laptop died and I was too tired to get my charger. SO anyway, I hope you guys enjoy and I'll hopefully get another chapter up sometime this week**

 **Enjoy**

Chapter 6: A Phantom's Love

She wouldn't talk to him for the rest of the day, well days actually. After Erik found out about the baby and their talk, she hasn't spoken to him. She was mad at him, at the way he reacted. Though she couldn't blame him, he was the last to find out and in his position, it was bad timing. However, she still was mad for how he reacted, asking her if she wanted the child. Of course she wanted the child. Despite her circumstances at the time, she still wanted the baby.

After the warriors returned with the horses, Christine had requested that she ride with someone else than Erik. Tor allowed her to ride with him though she was curious why she wouldn't want to ride with Erik. However, he didn't pry and let her ride with him. They would ride for several hours and take a few breaks to rest the horses and make sure Erik was alright. Despite being in pain, he continued. By nightfall of the third day, they were about less than a day ride from the English-Scotland border. Dismounting the horses, Tor helped Christine off who immediately ran a few yards away, holding her hand over her mouth. Erik watched her run off, wishing he could do something. Dismounting his horse, he let Viper tend to his horse while he found a tree to sit down and lean against. Letting out a deep breath, he extended his leg out, feeling relieved that he could take pressure off his leg.

"May I ask what happened?" Looking up, he spotted Tor standing in front of him.

"She didn't tell you?" He shook his head. "I sort of…reacted bad to the news." Erik answered. "I asked her if she wanted the child."

"That will do it." Sitting down next to Erik, he used the trunk of the tree to lean against.

"I cannot blame her for being upset with me. It's just I didn't know how to react to the news that I'm going to be a father."

"No one knows how to react to that kind of news. Though I didn't upset my first wife when she told me." Erik rolled his eyes as he reached up to remove his mask. "She'll come around, Erik. You just need to be patient."

"I'm afraid I'll lose her though now. That she'll regret her choice to stay with me and want to go back. I can't think of that French flop touching her…raising my child." He shook his head to try and get that image out of his head. Just the thought of someone else touching her made him sick.

"Well then do something about it."

"What though?"

"I'm sorry, my friend. You are on your own with this one." Tor said as he stood up.

"Thanks a lot." Chuckling, he brushed the leaves off of him.

"She's your woman; you know her better than any of us." He said as he walked away. Yes, Erik did know her better, but he never had to make it up to her before. He had upset her before, but managed to settle her down. Sighing, he tried to think of a way to make it up to her.

Sitting against a tree, she tried not to think of Erik and their conversation. She was mad at him and if he wanted her to talk to him, he would have to make the first move. She did think about going back to England, but she knew she couldn't do that. It would crush her more to leave him, she couldn't do that to him or herself. Taking a deep breath, she tried to get comfortable for the night.

"May I sit?" Hearing his voice, she looked up to see him standing there. Nodding, she shifted her dress so he could sit next to her. Staying quiet, she waited for him to speak. "First off, I wanted to say that I'm sorry about what I said before. I did not intent to upset you. I wasn't sure how to react and reacted badly." She nodded, staying quiet. "This is new to me, Christine. All of this."

"How is this all new to you, Erik? I am very curious because I'm sure Rhona and I aren't the only women you have been with."

"I've never been with a woman as long as I was with Rhona or with you. Before you, Rhona was the first woman I was really with." She listened as he explained. Slowly, she began to understand and her anger towards him faded. "I never thought I would have found I woman that I would love so much that the fear of losing her would crush me. And for a moment, I thought I would lose you." He paused for a moment. "I never want to lose you."

"Nor do I want to lose you." Taking his hand, she laced her fingers with his. "I love you, Erik Boyd."

"And I love you." Smiling, she softly kissed his lips. She had missed his kisses very much. "I'm forgiven?" He asked, making her roll her eyes at him.

"Of course."

"Good…come here." He practically pulled her onto his lap.

"Erik, your leg…" She said as she move her leg away from his as she straddled his lap. "You need to rest, Phantom."

"I will rest, but I haven't been able to have you in my arms for weeks." He was starving for her touch and she was for his.

"We shouldn't…the guys." She motioned to the group of warriors that weren't too far from them. Looking at him, she good see that he didn't care of the warriors nearby. Sighing, she gave in. "I can try and keep my moans quiet." She said as her hands made work of his clothes. Claiming her lips in a heated kiss, his hands snaked behind her to loosen the strings of her dress. Freeing him, her legs pushed herself up to hover over him. Slowly lowering herself, she felt him fill her. Biting her lip to silence the moan as he filled her. Her hips slowly started to rock, a slow and gentle pace. Loosening her dress, he pulled it down, freeing her breasts. Taking it in his mouth, she accidentally let out a soft gasp. Her hand immediately covered her mouth, quietening her moans.

"Let it out…" He said against her breast.

"The guys…" She didn't want them to know what they were doing. Pulling away from her breast, he moved his lips up and kissed hers. Their bodies slowly became one once more.

"M 'aingeal…"

"My Phantom…"

 **Reviews are welcome**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello everyone! I am back! I know it's been awhile since I updated any stories. I took a break from FanFiction for medical reasons. However, I am well enough to resume writing stories for here. I know a lot of you have been waiting to see what happens and now you guys can find out. Anyway, I'll keep this short because I know you'll want to read the chapter. I hope you guy enjoy it and I hopefully will upload the next one this weekend**

 **Enjoy**

Chapter 7: Back to Scotland

Feeling the sun's rays warm her cheek, her eyes fluttered open. The warmth of the plaid over her body made her want to stay under it. The heat from the body next to her kept her warm all night. She could hear his heartbeat as he slept peacefully next to her. Sitting up, she stretched her stiff body. She couldn't wait until she would be able to sleep on a bed again.

"Morning." Hearing that soft sleepy voice, she glanced up slightly to see him looking down at her. She missed that sleepy morning voice. Smiling up at him, she snuggled closer to him. "Too comfortable?" He asked, making her nod. Chuckling, he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Don't get too comfortable, you two." They heard Tor's voice. "We leave in ten minutes." Groaning, she looked up to see the warrior standing there. "Morning." He greed her, making her roll her eyes. Chuckling, Erik reached over to grab his mask. As Tor walked away, Christine grabbed the plaid as she stood up.

"I don't like him sometimes." She said as she fixed her dress. "He can have very bad timing skills." Chuckling, he braced himself as he got up. He used the tree to help him stand. "Is your leg alright?" She asked him.

"It will be alright." He said. Though he was in pain, that wouldn't stop him from riding today. "When we get back to the camp, I'll have my leg checked." Nodding, she wrapped the plaid around. The cool morning air gave her goosebumps as it brushed along her skin. Up and ready, the two of them of joined the rest of the group. With everyone ready, they mounted their horses and set off.

After three hours, they halted their horses to let them rest and give Erik a break. Dismounting the horse, she felt a little sick but no running off was necessary this time. Stretching her legs, she patted the horse's neck. Glancing over to the masked warrior who managed to get off the horse. Walking over to him, she placed her hand on his shoulder. Turning his face, he smiled down at her.

"Almost home." She said, making him now.

"Just a few more hours until we reach the border, but we have a few days until reaching camp."

"I recall they were long days of riding and someone didn't like it when I rode with Malcolm." Rolling his eyes, she giggled. "You wanted me all to yourself from the beginning." She teased.

"Maybe." He only said, making her roll her eyes. "How's the baby?" He asked, almost shocking her.

"Fine. It's still really early though." Her hand immediately went to her stomach. "I assume there's a midwife at camp." He nodded. "I want a little girl." She said, looking up at him.

"A girl?" He thought for a moment. "She'd have the boys after her if she looks like you." Giggling, she imagined the headaches Erik would get when their girl would get older. Leaning up, she kissed his cheek. Holding her close to him, they enjoyed the few minutes they had before they would ride again.

The faster they get to the border, they safer they will be. He hadn't pushed Phantom too much over the few days of travel, but he might have to if they wanted to get home sooner. He had a feeling they may being followed, but he hoped he wasn't true. Ordering the men and Christine to mount up, he wanted to get to Scotland fast. Once everyone was mounted, they began the ride to the border. They knew English guards would be patrolling the border, but a few spots would be guard-less. Seeing flags in the distance, they knew they were reaching the border. Glancing behind his shoulder, he could see the struggle on Erik's face.

"An urrainn dhut a dhèanamh? (Can you make it?)" Tor asked.

"Aye. Tha mi ga dhèanamh. (I'll make it)" He answered, though they all could hear the pain in his voice. At this point, Erik may be lucky if they won't have to amputate his leg when they get back to camp. Taking Erik's word, Tor had them press on. He had them halt just a couple of yards from the border line, hiding in a clump of trees. Hawk and Hunter scouted out to make sure guards or soldiers weren't nearby. Coming back, there was only a few guards where Tor planned to cross. Normally, he would attack. However, with his best warrior injured, he wouldn't want to risk his or any of his warriors' lives. And after the last plan, he wasn't going to take any chance.

Christine knew that Tor was hesitant now, especially after what happened last time. Though there weren't many soldiers, it was enough to make the Chief concerned. Dismounting the horse, she petted the neck and walked forward. Standing by a tree, she could lookout clearer at the borderline of the two countries. She could see the soldiers patrolling the border and a small tent just nearby. Narrowing her eyes, she noticed something about and came up with a plan. Rushing back to the warriors, she went straight to Viper and Recruit.

"I have a plan and I need your help." She said to them, making them look at each other and then back to her. "There's a tent close by, it's filled with uniforms."

"Are you suggesting we dress up as English soldiers? Viper asked in disgust. Sighing, she nodded her head.

"And how do you know this will work? Or those uniforms will fit us?" Recruit asked her.

"I don't, but do you have better idea?" She asked them, proving her point. Sighing, they agreed. Dismounting their horses, they noticed Tor's confused look. Not bothering to explain, they followed Christine to the tree's edge.

"I sure hope this plan works." Viper mumbled, making Christine roll her eyes. Seeing their chance, Christine grabbed a stone and threw it as hard as she could down the tree line, hitting a branch. The noise managed to distract the soldiers more so Viper, Recruit and Christine could make a run for the tent. Tor and the others watched from their position, impressed and curious. Reaching the tent, Viper and Recruit stood outside to watch while Christine snuck inside to grab uniforms. Grabbing several uniforms, she had Viper take some while Recruit was free in case they needed him to fight. Seeing the soldiers starting to return their attention back to the borderline, Arrow used one of his arrows to help distract the soldiers. Seeing this, Christine smiled and the three made it back to the trees. Seeing the pile of uniforms in their arms, Tor knew what Christine planned. The warriors glanced at Tor hoping he wouldn't make them put those uniforms on.

"Suit up, men." He ordered as he dismounted his horse. Handing him an uniform that she hoped fit, he began to undress to put the uniform. Following their Chief's order, each warrior took a uniform and started changing into them. Christine helped Erik with his, also to avoid glancing at the changing men around her. Biting her lip, she tried not get distracted at the mighty warrior in front of her.

"Later…" He winked at her, making her blush. He knew what she was thinking and as much as he wanted it too, they would have to wait. With all the men dressed, Christine looked around at them. She would never have thought these Phantoms would ever be in English uniforms. Trying to hid a giggle, she knew they saw it.

"If our wives ever found out…" Hunter said as he tried to fix the coat.

"Aw red looks good on you." Arrow teased him.

"Alright children." Christine rolled her eyes at them. "Now, all of you turn around and Erik, help me out of this dress." They all looked at her, confused. "I can't cross the border in this dress while you are all in uniform." She explained. "Now, turn around." She ordered. Without another word, they all turned around and formed a wall except for Erik. Turning around, she held up her hair to allow him access to the ties at the back of dress. Helping her out of the dress, he helped her into the uniform. His eyes quickly glanced at her slim belly, still too early for a bump to appear. Once she was dressed in the uniform, she quickly braided her and stuffed the long braid under her uniform. With her dressed now, Christine grabbed a bag that Saint used for apples and put it over Erik's head once he mounted his horse again.

"May I ask why?" Tor looked at her, wondering why she just bagged his warrior.

"Because if they see Erik's mask, they'll know it's him and the plan fails. So, for now, he is a traitor and going to be executed." She explained. "I hope you guys know how to speak with a good English accent." She glanced around at them. Clearly, none of them worked on speaking with an English accent. Sighing, she mounted her horse and looked at them. "Ready, men?" She said, trying to lower her voice to mimic a male's. Though she couldn't see it, she could hear Erik smirking under the bag. Tor cleared his throat before allowed her to order his men. Following her order, they motioned their horses to walk while one of warriors controlled Erik's horse as he was to act as a prisoner about to be executed.

Christine was a bunch of nerves as they rode towards the group of soldiers. She hoped this plan would work, all their lives depended on it. Approaching the group of soldiers, she swallowed hard as their captain came forward. With the men behind her staying quiet, it was up to her to convince the captain and his men.

"What do we have here?" The captain asked, glancing behind her at the men, particularly the one with a bag over his face.

"A traitor." Christine answered in a low deep voice, the best she could do. "Orders to execute him across the border."

"Orders by who?" The captain asked.

"The princess." She answered. Tor and others sat quietly on their horses, hoping she would be convincing enough. The captain stared at her for a bit before stepping back.

"You may proceed." He gave her the okay. "Beware though, Phantoms are known to roam the country."

"So I heard." She glanced behind her at the warriors, knowing the captain didn't know he had the Phantoms right in front of you.

"Cheers boys." The captain said, letting them cross the border. Nodding her head, she motioned them forward. The warriors kept their faces forward, not wanting the soldiers to get any hint of their identities. Riding pass the soldiers, Christine couldn't believe her plan worked. Now they were in Scotland, back in their home country. They were safe…for now.

 **Can anyone imagine these powerful Scottish warriors in English army uniforms?**

 **Reviews are welcome**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello everyone, Happy Thanksgiving!**

 **First, I am sorry for making you guys wait for this chapter, it's been a rough couple of weeks for me and I had put FanFiction on the side for awhile. I am trying to get back in the grove of things now and hopefully will be uploading more to my stories. Thank you to everyone for being patient.**

 **Okay, enough from me, enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 8: Camp

"Get this damn uniform off me." Ranger complained.

"Can I take this bag off my head?" Erik asked, still having the cloth bag over his head. They rode for a few miles now, distancing themselves from the English soldiers at the border. Christine did that for safety and she figured they could stop and let the warriors get out of the uniforms.

"Alright men, you can get out of those uniforms." She said as she halted her horse. Hearing sighs of relief, she glanced behind her to see them dismount their horses and change out of their uniforms. Their regular clothes were packed in their saddle bags so they could change out of the red coats. Glancing down at her horse, she stroked the mare's neck. Her ears picked up the movement of the men as they quickly dressed. As much as she wanted to make sure Erik wasn't struggling, she didn't want to see any of the others while they were changing. "Are you boys almost done?" She asked, still looking down at the horse.

"We're decent." She heard Tor's voice and glanced up to see all of them back in their Scottish clothing. Glancing down at her wardrobe, she sighed at the sight of red and not the plaid she grew to love. Her dress was left in England before they crossed the border; it wasn't worth trying to save. "Let's get a move on. It is a couple days ride until we reach the camp." With that, the group set out again. Tor rode out in front with Erik right behind him. Christine rode alongside Erik, keeping an eye on him. He didn't say much, keeping his face forward and eyes on the view in front of him. By the look on his face, she knew he was deep in thought. And Christine knew not to interrupt him when he's thinking.

By sundown, Christine was sick of the saddle. Whether it was because of the long hours of riding, the clothes she was wearing or being pregnant, she was sick of the saddle. When Tor finally let them stop for the night, she didn't hesitate to get off her horse. Landing on the ground, she stretched her stiff muscles. As one of the warriors grabbed her horse, she glanced around to find a tree to sleep against.

"It's strange seeing you in men's clothing." Erik's voice appeared behind her. Turning around, he was standing there and she could tell that he was putting all his weight on his good leg.

"Well none of you brought an extra dress for me to wear." She said as she removed the coat from her arms. "I thought the Phantoms planned things to the tiniest of details." Smirking, he walked over to the tree, leaning against it.

"A dress couldn't fit in our saddle bags. And…we didn't know what the outcome would be."

"What do you mean?" She asked, walking to him.

"I mean, we weren't completely sure we could pull this off." He answered. "It was a large risk we were taking." He paused. "And we didn't know if you would return with us."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you are the princess of England and I'm just a common rebel warrior. Your marriage would have allied England and France."

"You thought I would have chosen duty over love?" He nodded. "I can understand why you thought that. It's what everyone expects of us, duty comes before anything else. Its what I was taught all my life." She paused for a moment. "You were nervous…at the church, weren't you?" She asked him. He looked at her for a second before nodding.

"Very nervous." He answered, letting out a sigh. "We all were."

"You all took a big risk to come after me. I can only imagine how dangerous it was for all of you to come to England."

"Somethings are worth risking everything for." A soft smile appeared on her face, realizing that he meant she was worth risking everything for. Stepping closer, she leaned up to kiss his lips. His hand gently cupped her face as he returned her kiss. "You were always worth the risk, since the day I first saw you at the prison." As much as she wanted to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him closer but she wanted to pull him off balance. "The second we return to camp, I am not letting you leave my tent." Chuckling, she rolled her eyes.

"Will I be your hostage again?" Nodding, her checks turned red as she thought of what Erik was planning. "Until then…" She kissed his lips quickly before stepping back. "Now, get some rest. You will need it lots of it and not just for the travel." She winked at him. Chuckling, he nodded and lowered himself on the ground, leaning back against the tree. Stretching out his leg, he groaned slightly. Settling herself next to him, she rested her head on his shoulder. "I love you Erik." Hearing him repeat the words back, she smiled and knew that she made the right choice.

By the fifth day of riding, she didn't like Tor. Actually, she hated him and for a few reasons too. One: he woke her up before dawn and he normally doesn't do that. They usually wake up at dawn and then ride out, but this time he wanted to ride out before the sun rose. Maybe if she hadn't gotten two hours of sleep because of the discomfort she was feeling, she wouldn't hate him as much. Second reason: they rode all day without a break. By the end of the day, Christine hated her saddle. She didn't know whether it was from riding in pants since she still had the English uniform on or the pregnancy, but she hated riding at one point.

"Please tell me we are almost home." She said as she shifted in the saddle, trying to get comfortable. Not getting a respond, she glanced at Erik who pointed ahead. Following his point, she saw the mountain range and her face lighted up. She remembered that mountain range and was so happy to see it.

"Thig air, gillean! (Come on, lads!)" Tor shouted, pushing his horse into a gallop. The others followed quacking and they galloped through the dense woods. Following Erik's horse, Christine tried to avoid getting hit with a tree branch. Hearing a loud rebel shout, they entered the clearing and Christine could see a large crowd ahead.

"Fàilte dhachaigh! (Welcome home!)" People were shouting as they gathered around the horses. Halting her horse, she didn't wait for someone to help her dismount. Hitting the ground, she wasn't prepared the two arms that wrapped around her.

"You are back!" Meg's voice squealed in Christine's ear. Smiling, she returned her friend's hug. "We all started to get nervous when you didn't return sooner." Meg stepped and glanced at Christine's wardrobe, raising her eyebrows.

"We had a-ah!" Her sentence was cut off when she felt herself being lifted off the ground. "Erik! What are you doing?" She asked as she noticed everyone staring at them as he started walking away from the crowd.

"Erik!" Tor shouted to him. "Cuiribh ur boireannach sìos agus gum faigh cas an sgrùdadh a-mach! (Put your woman down and get your leg checked out!)" He tried ordering Erik, but Erik wasn't listening. Letting him carry her over his shoulder towards their tent, Christine remembered what Erik said about returning to camp. Blushing, she couldn't help and smile at the thought. Opening the tent flap, she knew that it would be hours before they would reopen those flaps.

 **Hint: next chapter will be rated M so be aware if you are uncomfortable with that.**

 **Reviews are welcome : )**

 **Have a wonderful Thanksgiving everyone**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello everyone, hope you are enjoying your weekend. I'm back with another chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it and hopefully be back with another one soon.**

 **Enjoy**

Chapter 9: Together

Ignoring the shouts from Tor and the pain from his leg, he carried her into the tent. Setting her down, he closed the flaps before turning his attention the pregnant woman in front of him. The first thing he wanted to do before anything else is get that uniform off her. Stepping towards her, he felt his leg almost give out. Christine quickly moved to catch him.

"Are you sure you are okay for this?" She asked with a worried look on her face. Staring down at her, he knew that he was pushing himself. At this point, he would be lucky if he will be able to keep his leg.

"I am sure." He lied and Christine knew it.

"You are a very stubborn man." Chuckling, he leaned down and kissed her softly.

"I know, but you love me." Returning his kiss, her body leaned into his. "And right now, I want nothing more than to get this bloodily uniform off you."

"You don't like this uniform?" She looked up at him, teasing him. Shaking his head, his hands went straight for the buttons on the jacket. Despite how red looks good on her, the uniform represented England. Finished with the buttons, he let her shrug it off her shoulders. He didn't stop until the clothes were off her completely, leaving her naked. At about three weeks, she wasn't showing yet. Kissing her lips, he felt her hands on his shirt, tugging at the fabric. Their kiss only broke when she pulled the fabric over of him toss it on the ground. The plaid kilt was next and with a simple unbuckling the belt, she pushed it down off him. She tried not to look at his wound on his leg; it wasn't a pretty sight.

"Hey…" Using his finger, he tilted her head up to look at him.

"I'm worried."

"I know you are and truthfully, I am too. But right now, I want you. I want to lay with the woman I love. I want to make love to the woman who I love and loves me." A soft smile appeared on her face as she leaned up and kissed his lips again.

Gently and slowly, he pushed her back to the bed. Feeling the bed at the back of her thighs, she broke the kiss as she laid back on the bed. Biting her lip, her eyes watched him as he joined him on the bed. Her legs parted, letting him settle between them. He tried not winch as the pain as it shot up his leg. Seeing the pain in his eyes, her hand reached up to caress his cheek. Ignoring the pain, his hips pushed forward. A soft moan left her mouth as her head laid back against the pillow. Slowly, he filled her.

"Erik…" His name slipped from her mouth. Arching her back, she silently begged for more. Answering her plea, his hips pulled back before moving forward again. He kept his thrusts gentle despite her protests. "Erik…please…" Arching her back, her breasts pressed against his chest. "More…" She moaned, practically begging.

"The baby…" Pulling her legs closer to her, he moved deeper into her. He tried to be gentle, but her moans and pleas were destroying any control he had. Mumbling something in Gaelic, his hips moved faster. Moaning in victory, her body responded to each thrust. Her hands slid around his back, almost gripping the muscles. Each thrust sent a wave a pain through his leg, but the pleasure overpowered the pain. Her cries of pleasure filled the room as their bodies continued the passionate dance. Gripping him harder, she felt her release fast approaching. Her walls tighten around him, her whimpers becoming more frantic. One more thrust and she came undone. Her eyes rolled back into her head as her back arched, lifted off the bed. "Christine…" Her name came out more as a moan as she felt him throb inside of her, filling her with his seed. Opening his eyes, he glanced down at the woman under him. Her flushed cheeks, parted lips, the sparkle in her eyes…he truly was the luckiest man in the world. Leaning down, his lips softly kissed hers. Returning his kiss, her hand reached up to caress his scared cheek. This is where she belonged…


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello everyone! I hope you all enjoyed your weekend. I took a little longer with this chapter cuz I had finals but I am done which means more time for these stories. I hope you enjoy the chapter and I apologize if they may seem a little boring. I will try and keep it entertaining.**

 **Enjoy**

Chapter 10: Surgery

She was in pure heaven right now. Her head was resting on his chest, feeling it rise and fall with every breath. Softly gliding her fingers across a scar on his chest, remembering the story that came with it. His arm was wrapped around her waist, holding her to him. It'd been hours since they returned to camp and she knew they already missed evening meal. However, she didn't care. Sighing softly, she felt him move. Slightly. Tilting her head up, her eyes meeting with his.

"Hey..." She smiled softly at his sleepy voice. Leaning up, she softly kissed his lips. Returning her kiss, his hand gently caressed her cheek. "My beautiful angel." Blushing, she couldn't help the giggle that came out of her mouth. Hearing movement outside the tent, Christine knew they couldn't hide much longer in the tent. Erik's leg needed a doctor and they couldn't wait any longer. Sighing, she sat up, not bothering to cover herself. Knowing what she was doing, he tossed the blankets off of him and rose from the bed, swaying slightly. Watching him get dressed, her nervousness rose. She worried about what would the doctor do. Would he get his leg amputated? Would he be able to fight again? How long would he be bed-bound? Knowing she would get the answers soon, she decided to dress as well.

Leaving the tent with him, she followed him to the doctor's tent. She had never been there before but she knew she would be here often with him recovering and her pregnancy too. Coming closer, she noticed the warriors outside the tent, waiting for them. Meg greeted them by hugging Christine as Erik walked straight into the tent. She figured so the doctor could examine his leg and make a decision of what will happen. A few logs were outside the tent, providing seating for her and the warriors. Sitting down on one, she waited patiently. At one point, the doctor requested Tor into the tent. That made Christine more nervous, hoping it wasn't worse than they thought. More minutes passed before Tor emerged.

"He will need surgery but no amputation." Christine let out a big sigh of relief. "He'll let us know when Erik is done. Until then, men we have another matter to attend to." The men nodded as they started to walk away.

"What other matter?" Christine asked, a little confused.

"The English Army." Tor answered. Christine shot up, worried about what he was planning.

"What are you planning on doing?" She asked him, worried now of her father. She may have chosen a Scottish warrior, but she was still English and her family was still English.

"Do not worry. We only are going to scout their position. There is no plans for attack right now." He assured her, making her nod. "Malcolm will stay with you and Meg until Erik's surgery is finished."

"Thank you." He only nodded before walking away. Sitting back down, Christine could only wait.

"He told me." Christine looked at Meg, confused at what she meant. "About Erik's wound." She clarified. "He told me about everything that happened but I know there's something that he was keeping for me." Meg hinted. "He said I should have you tell me."

"I think I know what he means." Taking a big breath, she shifted to face Meg more. "I'm pregnant." Meg's eyes widen and her mouth dropped.

"Oh my-is it Erik's?" She quickly asked.

"Of course it's Erik's. He's the only man I was with." Then came Meg's loud squeal that Christine was waiting for.

"Oh my god! Congratulations Christine!" She gave her friend a tight hug. "I am so happy for you two. Thank the Lord Tor allowed Erik to come after you. Otherwise his child would have some French flop as a father." Christine chuckled softly, thankful as well. "Does your father know?"

"No, my father knows nothing about the pregnancy. It was a secret that I would have kept from everyone. I couldn't tell my father that I'm carrying his enemy's child and marry someone else." Meg agreed. "He will find out though. I will not let him not know he will be a grandfather soon."

"To think the heir of England will be part Scot." Christine thought for a moment. With England's truce broken, would England accept an heir with Scottish blood? She didn't know, she didn't even know if she would ever see her father again. However, she knew her choice came with this consequences.

Two hours passed and not one word from the doctor. Malcolm had arrived and sat with them while Tor and the others went to scout for the English position. Meg stayed with her the entire time. Coming on three hours and Christine was starting to get worried. She knew the arrow was already out, but she didn't know if there was any damage under the skin. She tried not to overthink the worse case, but it would always pop up in her mind every several minutes. At one point, she rose and started pacing in front of the tent. _What was taking so long? Surely everything is okay. Everything has to be okay. He will be okay...he will be okay..._ she kept telling herself. _He has to be okay._ The sound of the tent flap opening made her stop and look as the doctor came out. He look exhausted and his white apron was covered in blood.

"Well?" She asked, not realizing she was holding her breath. Meg and Malcolm rose from their seats, waiting to hear the doctor's answer.

"He survived and will be fine." Letting out a breath, she felt relieved. _He survived, he is okay._ "He is resting right now and when he wakes, I will let you see him."

"Thank you doctor." Christine thanked him.

"You are welcome. Once he is awake, I will explain the recovery." He said before disappearing back in the tent. Sitting back down, she felt relieved that he survived the surgery. But was the first obstacle. SHe knew that there were still many more to overcome before he was in the clear. However, she knew he was strong and he had something worth fighting for. Glancing down, her hand rest over her stomach, over their growing child. _Your father will be okay..._

 **So Erik survived, onto to the recovery. Will he be a good patient? Find out soon**

 **Reviews are welcome**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello everyone. I hope you all are enjoying the holiday. As a Christmas present, here is another chapter. I don't know if I'll have another one up tomorrow, but definitely next week I will. I hope you all enjoy the chapter**

 **Enjoy**

Chapter 11: A Father's Visit

There was no light to guide him through the dense woods. It had been over two hours of searching and at one point, he thought of giving up. However, he was determined to find his daughter. He knew if he came with his army, his plan wouldn't work. But he was taking a big risk as well, traveling alone in Phantom territory. Taking a deep breathe, he continued on. He knew he was getting more and more lost as he continued forward.

"I must be getting close." He paused. "Or lost." His eyes looked around, but all was dark. Suddenly, he heard movement. Trying to see who or what made that noise, but he couldn't see anything. "Who is there?" He asked, almost demanding. No response, but more movement. His hand rested on the handle of his sword, preparing himself.

" _Who goes there?_ " A dark voice moved through the darkness. He didn't recognize the voice, but he didn't know many of the Phantoms' voices.

"Where is my daughter?" He asked the voice.

" _Safe."_ It answered.

"I want to see her." No response. "I demand to see my daughter." He demanded. The voice was quiet, thinking. More movement was heard all around him. Looking around, he could see shadows moving around. Hearing something in front, he turned to see a dark figure standing in front of him. "Who are you?" He kept his hood up, hiding his face. "I demand to know who you are." The figure smirked.

"Do you wish to see your daughter?" He asked.

"Yes, I do." He wanted to make sure she was safe and alive. He also wanted answered; why did she go with them? "Please." The figure tilted its head, no longer seeing the strong English king. He was a worried father who watched his daughter leave with a man who was England's worst enemy.

"Come with us." He said, turning his head to nod at one of the shadows. Without warning, a cloth bag suddenly placed over his head. "A bhith socair, balaich (be gentle, boys)" He said to the figures as Striker and Viper took Gustave's arm, making him walk and follow them. Unable to really see, he could only trust them to take him to his daughter.

Sitting next to the bed, Christine tried not to let a tear run down her face. Erik had awoken to only fall back asleep. Though he was happy to have seen her when he woke. Exhausted from the surgery, he had fallen right back asleep. Christine hadn't mind at all. The fact that he woke and alright was fine with her. Leaning back in the chair, she let out a tired sigh. Her ears picked up movement outside the tent. Turning her head over towards the flaps, she saw Tor walk inside.

"How is he?" He asked, exhaling.

"He woke, which is a good sign." She answered.

"Good." He sighed and CHristine knew something was up. "I do not know how to really explain this to you." Now he had her full attention.

"What is it?" She asked, a little concerned.

"Your father is here." Her eyes widen. _My father is here? How did he get here?_

"My father?" She repeated, making him nod.

"Yes, he wants to see you." She was silent. Was she ready to explain everything to her father? She couldn't believe he was here. "He's in your tent." He said. "He cannot stay long, Christine. He came here without any men with him and they soon will find that he's not there." She nodded, understanding that Tor didn't want the English army searching for him. "I would talk to him, Christine. He needs to know." He said as he opened the tent flaps and walked out. Sitting still in her seat, she turned her head to look down at the sleeping warrior on the bed. She knew she had to talk to her father. Standing up, she leaned down to kiss his lips softly. She left the tent, slowly making her way towards her and Erik's tent. As she walked to the tent, she prepared herself.

Opening the flaps, she entered the tent. Gustave was pacing the tent but stopped when she entered. He had a dark cloak over his attire to help him sneak away from his men. He looked like he hadn't slept in days, the dark circles under his eyes hinted towards her.

"Christine." He said, exhaling deeply as if relief to see she was well.

"Father." She tried to remain calm. However, the tears started running down her face. Rushing over to him, she hugged him tightly.

"Oh Christine." He tried to comfort her. Letting the tears fall, she let him hold her. With Erik still in danger, she needed her father with her. She needed his guidance and...she needed to tell him everything. Once the tears settled, she pulled away and stepped back.

"I feel like I owe you an explanation for everything." He sighed and nodded.

"I believe you do. I have been trying to figure out why you did what you did. But I couldn't understand so please explain." He said to her. Sighing, she motioned him to walk over to sit on the bed. Sitting down, he was ready to hear her.

"I need to start from the beginning." She took a deep breathe. "It started when I visited you at the prison while Erik was still a prisoner. I-I-I...I was the reason why Erik escaped." His eyes widen.

"What?"

"I helped him escape." She began to explain. I was the reason why that prisoner had something to hide, I was the reason why Erik escaped. I sneaked food down to them at night when the guards were on their dinner break." She explained more about that week while her father listen. She tried to ignore the stunned and also disappointed look on his face. "I snuck down that night to the Pit and helped him escape. He promised me that he wouldn't hurt anyone and..." She was unsure to tell him about the kiss.

"And what?" He asked. "He didn't hurt you, did you?" He asked, worried.

"No, he didn't. He would never hurt me." She paused. "I never saw him again until that attack on the village." She began to explain everything that happened. He was silent, listening to everything she was telling him. He cringed when she told him about the kiss right after William managed to escape. She told him about her time at the camp, the friends she had made, the way the warriors accepted her. She paused before she started to explain about her relationship with Erik. "I fell in love with him, father." She looked at him, a tear forming in her eye. "I know I shouldn't have, but I couldn't help it. He tried to stay away from me, but..."

"He fell in love with you?" She nodded, her hand rested over her growing belly. Her father's eyes watched her movement, a shocked looking appearing on his face as he realized it. "Are you...?" She nodded.

"Yes father. I'm with child...Erik's child." Her father was too stunned to say anything. His daughter was pregnant. "I wanted to tell you, but I knew that I couldn't. I couldn't tell anyone about the child because of the wedding." He understood that; the child's true father would have been kept a secret.

"Did he know?" She shook her head.

"No, he didn't. Only the doctor, myself and a maid knew." He was quiet for a little bit, letting all the information she just told him sink in. "I love him, father. And he loves me. I would not have did what I did if he didn't feel the same way with me. He makes me happy. I know this isn't what you wanted for me." He shook his head.

"I want you to be happy, Christine. That is really what I want and I knew that if you would have stayed, you wouldn't have been happy with him. If Erik makes you happy...then I will not force you to leave." Her face lighted up as a smile came to her face. Wrapping her arms around her father, she hugged him tight.

"Thank you father."

"You are welcome." He kissed her cheek.

"I am sorry about your agreement with France." He shrugged.

"Do not worry about my relationship with the French. I am more worried about my relationship with Scotland at the moment." He sighed as he thought of something. "Christine, may I ask you something?" She nodded, wondering what he wanted to ask. "Is it possible to arrange a meeting with...the Phantoms?" He asked her. "I would like to talk to them about something."

"I think I can arrange it. Chief would have to approve it, but I'm sure I can do it." She said as she rose from her seat. Leaving the tent, she went in searching for Tor, needing to find him. She was glad that her father knew everything and though she knew he didn't want to, he accepted Erik. At least she hoped he did. But what did he want to talk to the Phantoms about?

 **Wishing everyone a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah and Happy Holidays : )**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Happy Sunday everyone! First off, I wanted to apologize for the wait on this chapter. I'll admit I lost inspiration and took a break from writing. But a recent review (thank you to whoever wrote that review, I greatly appreciated it) gave me back the inspiration to continue. So I have a new chapter for you guys, I hope you enjoy it. I will try and have a new one up soon and get back to updating the stories more often.**

 **Thank you to everyone who stayed with this story/series, you guys are the reason I write FanFictions so thank you.**

 **Enjoy the chapter**

Chapter 12: A King's Blessing

"Dearbh chan eil! (Absolutely not!)" Tor basically shouted, making Christine roll her eyes. She knew that Tor would be hard to convince. The others were already on the fence with speaking with the King of England, but they would do it for Christine. "Freagairt sam bith. (The answer is no)" Sighing, she turned to Saint to help translate for her. Whispering something to Saint, she waited for him to translated it to Tor.

"English cuiribh, Tor. Chan urrainn dhomh Gàidhlig a bhruidhinn agus tha mi tinn thu ga bruidhinn nuair nach urrainn mi ga thuigsinn. (English please, Tor. I cannot speak Gaelic and I am sick of you speaking it when I cannot understand it)" Saint spoke to Tor, making him sigh.

"Feumaidh tu ionnsachadh. (You will need to learn it)" He spoke. "Erik is unable for a meeting for your father, Christine. He just got out of surgery and needs rest." He said in English to her. The other listened, knowing they needed Tor's approval for the meeting.

"But he is a Phantom and he deserves to be a part of the meeting." She said to him, trying to convince him to allow the meeting. "My father has asked for this meeting, I am not sure what he wants to talk about." She paused for a moment, trying to read his face but you can never read a Phantom's face. "I told my father everything that has happened between me and Erik from the prison to the wedding."

"And he approves of everything?" Tor asked. They all knew how much Erik and Christine's father hate each other and knew that Gustave would never approve of Christine's relationship with Erik.

"I'm not sure. He accepts my decision but I am not sure if he will accept Erik. He wants me to be happy and realizes that I'm happy with Erik." She explained. "Please, Tor." He was quiet for a moment, thinking. Everyone was silent, waiting for his answer.

"Alright." Smiling, she didn't care of her actions but hugged the strong warrior.

"Thank you, Tor." She smiled at him. Turning, she headed out of the tent to get her father to let him know. Looking at Hunter, Chief ordered him to go wake Erik and help him get back to the tent. He knew the doctor will have a fit, but he didn't care. The King of England has requested a meeting and Tor will let him have the meeting.

Gustave had many meetings with powerful people, but he was more nervous about this meeting than any other meeting. He was meeting with all the Phantoms, a meeting he thought he would never have. He had meetings with Tor and Erik, but never all of them. Entering the tent, his eyes looked over the warriors in the tent. They all had that intimidating presence and knew that any one of them could easily kill him. He recognized one of the warriors as Tor, their chief. But the one warrior he wanted the most was not present.

"Will Erik be joining us?" He asked Tor. Saying nothing, he turned his head just as the tent flaps opened. Hunter walked in, helping Erik walk inside. Gustave's eyes widened as he watched the wounded warrior basically being carried inside and over to a chair.

"Robh sam bith agad trioblaid leis an dotair? (Did you have any trouble with the doctor?)" Tor asked Hunter as he helped Erik sit in a chair.

"Gu dearbh. Bidh e ag iarraidh deasbaireachd le thu às a dhèidh. (Of course. He will want a talk with you afterwards)" Hunter answered, standing back up and setting back. Rolling his eyes, he looked down at the wounded warrior. "Ciamar a tha thu a 'faireachdainn? (How are you feeling?)" He asked asked, his voice more caring.

"Tha mi air a bhith na b 'fheàrr. (I have been better)" He answered, trying not to show the pain in his eyes. Looking back towards Gustave, he waited for him to speak.

"May I ask how you were hurt?" Gustave asked Erik, making him take a deep breath.

"One of your men has a very good aim." He answered and Gustave understood. Nodding, he knew he wouldn't get more. Taking a deep breathe, he knew they were waiting for him.

"Christine told me about what happened, everything that happened." Erik's face was emotionless, listening. "I finally got my answer of how you managed to escape from the prison, though I wasn't pleased that Christine was involved." They all could understand that, many of them had children and could relate. "And I don't think you can imagine how I felt when I heard that my daughter was taken hostage by you."

"I cannot imagine that." Erik spoke. "But know that I did not intend to take her hostage. We have a strict rule about female hostages and I planned on releasing her." He explained. "Even after we found out she was your daughter, I was going to release her. But your daughter is very stubborn and wouldn't leave without William." Gustave smirked, knowing that was true. "I assume she told you about William's escape." He nodded, knowing then that he knew about the kiss. "I had no choice at that point. I didn't treat her as a hostage, she had much freedom around the camp." He continued to explain more as Gustave listen carefully. "I tried to stay away from her, I knew that I couldn't give her hope for something that could never be." He sighed before continuing. "I fell in love with her. I was in love with her for a long time, but I didn't know. I wouldn't have done what I done if I hadn't loved her. She is the only woman I have ever loved and will ever love." Gustave was speechless as Erik's words. He knew Christine loved him, but hearing Erik's side of the story changed his view on the warrior. This man truly loved his daughter.

"I knew that Christine would find someone that loved her as much I loved my wife. I never thought it would a warrior I am at war with." The war, that was a question that needed to be answer. With the truce broken, England and Scotland were back at war. And England may be at war with France. However, Gustave couldn't afford to be at war with two countries. "I know you love my daughter, I can hear the truth in your voice and she loves you." He paused for a moment, rethinking of what he was about to ask. "Do you intend to marry my daughter?" He asked. Erik was silent; he wasn't expecting that question. They all looked at the masked warrior, waiting for his reply. He was silent, thinking. He hadn't thought of marriage, he rarely did. He loved Christine with all his heart and wanted to spend the rest of his days with her. But marrying her was something he hadn't thought of. He also didn't think of having a child but in a couple of months, he would be a father and Christine would be a mother. However, he knew why Gustave was asking. A marriage between him and Christine would allied England and Scotland, creating a truce between the two countries.

"Fàg thugainn. (Leave us)" He gave an order. Quietly, the warriors, except Tor, left the tent to wait outside. Once the three were left in the tent, he gave his answer. "Yes." He answered Gustave's question. "I plan on marrying your daughter." Tor sighed in relief. Gustave's mouth curved up in a slight smile, happy with Erik's answer.

"I give you my blessing then to marry my daughter." Erik's face soften as he smiled slightly. WIth Gustave's blessings, Erik could propose to Christine. He wouldn't do it until after his recovery and after their child is born.

"Tha sinn a 'aonta fosaidh. (We have a truce)" Tor said, holding his hand out to Gustave.

"A truce." Gustave said as he took Tor's hand, shaking it.

 **Reviews are welcome : )**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello everyone, hope you all enjoyed your week and are ready for the weekend. I have a new chapter for all of you and I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Enjoy**

Chapter 13: Walking

Two weeks went by since her father's visit and she still was finding it hard to believe everything. Her father told her of his approval of Erik and that English will withdraw its troops from Scotland. However, he didn't tell of Erik's plan to propose; that he will leave a surprise. Tor had ordered to rearrange Erik's tent to have a single bed for Erik and Christine and bring a baby bed into the tent. He had Christine sleep in single tent while their tent was being rearranged. Though she tried to spent as much time with Erik as possible, he was asleep most of the time. The doctor had given him medicine that made him sleepy. Christine didn't mind too much; she knew if he were awake more, he'd be fighting to get out of the bed. Doctor's orders were two months of bed rest before resuming using his leg. Of course, Erik was mad and tried arguing, but he was clearly outnumbered and had to obey the doctor's orders.

Two months into Erik's recovery and the doctor finally allowed Erik to start using his leg. Though he was surprised that Christine managed to keep Erik in bed for those two months, it paid off as Erik's leg was healing good. However, there was still a lot of recovery left and with Erik now allowed to use his leg, the doctor ordered him not to rush or else there would be more damage to his leg and the next time he would have to operate on the leg would be to amputate the leg. That threat alone was enough and Tor's threat too of course. The first day, Erik's leg was practically stiff as a board.

"Daingead!" He basically yelled as the doctor tried bending his leg to get the muscles moving. Christine and Tor stood by the tent flaps, watching and waiting to see how long until Erik punches the doctor.

"Bidh e a leòn gus na fèithean agad an sgriubha. (It will hurt until your muscles loosen)" The doctor tried explaining. He tried massaging the muscle of the thigh and could feel how stiff they were. "Christine..." He motioned her over, however he realized his English was terrible and she was still learning the language. Tor and the others have been trying to help her, but Gaelic wasn't an easy language to learn and she still have a lot of lessons left. "Um ... bhiodh cuimhn 'agaibh fuine a chas fèithean, cuiribh? (Um...would you mind kneading his leg muscles, please?)" He asked and Tor translated.

"Tha (yes)." She replied and let the doctor step aside. Feeling him winch under her hands as she massaged his thigh, she tried to keep her thoughts appropriate. However, it had been weeks since he last touched her and she was starving of his touch, as well as him.

"Luath, mo aingeal (soon, my angel)" He whispered, thinking the same thing. Blushing, she smiled at him as her hands continued to loosen his tight muscles. Hearing the doctor say something to Tor, her head turned to look in their direction.

"He says for now, we will work on moving his leg before letting him put pressure on it." Tor translated for her, making her nod. "It will be weeks before he will be released, but before you give birth." Smiling, she was glad that he'd be healed by the time the baby arrived.

A week later, Christine was able to glance at herself in the mirror. Lifting the chemise, she saw the bump growing. She was almost at four months and even her chemise could no longer hide her bump. Her dresses were being loosen to allow her growing bump. Smiling down at her bump, her hand cradled it. She hadn't shown Erik, wanting to wait for the right moment.

"Christine? A bheil thu math? (Are you decent?)" She heard Arrow's voice outside the tent. Quickly putting the chemise back on and a plaid to cover herself, she was decent enough.

"Thigibh ann (come in)" She answered, trying to speak more Gaelic instead of English to learn it better. Hearing the flaps open, she watched him walk inside.

"Tor wants you, there seems to be some trouble with Erik." He told her. Not saying another word or bothering to dress, she rushed out of the tent. Outside the hospital tent, she saw some of the warriors by the flaps. They parted, allowing her to walk inside. She stopped dead when she sat Erik sitting upright, his legs hanging out the bed.

"I was told there was some trouble." She said, confused. Erik didn't seem in trouble, but there had to be something else.

"He's refusing to try and walk again." Tor answered. "He tried yesterday, but..."

"But?" She asked. "What happened?" She demanded. Not answered, his pulled his plaid up to reveal fresh stitches at where his wound was. He had reopened his wound from falling since he leg still couldn't fully support him.

"Not again." He said, indicating he did not want to try again. As stubborn as he normally is, she was shocked that he didn't want to try again.

"We tried everything, but he is a stubborn man." Tor said to her.

"A h-uile thu taibhsean tha rag-mhuinealach. (All of you ghosts are stubborn)" The doctor commented. Christine thought for a moment, a way to get him walking.

"Fàg dhuinn, cuiribh. (leave us, please)" She ordered. Both men nodded and left the tent. Once they were gone, Christine stepped away from the flaps. Watching her, he noticed the look on her face.

"What are you planning?" He asked, keeping his eyes on her.

"You need to start walking again, Erik." She told him, keeping the plaid wrapped around her.

"I am not ready." He said to her.

"What happened to the fearless warrior I fell in love with?" She asked, tilting her head. "The man who fears nothing and wouldn't let a would stop him."

"He has a child on the way, Christine." He answered. "I didn't have a family before, only the warriors. If I died, I wouldn't be leaving a child fatherless." Nodding, she understood. He was being more careful now that he had her and their unborn child to worry about.

"You passed the hardest part, Erik. You need to start using your leg." Loosening the plaid, she let it drop. Watching the fabric fall, his eyes glanced at the bump he could see.

"Christine..." Smiling, she held out her hand to stop him from speaking. Closing his mouth, he watched as her hands grabbed the fabric of her chemise, lifting it above her head. She stood in front of him now, naked and bare to him. The bump in full view to him. "Mo àlainn aingeal. (my beautiful angel)" He marveled at her. She was beautiful, she was always beautiful; but she was more beautiful. "Thig ... cuiribh (come...please)" He held out his hand, but she shook her head.

"Come to me." She softly ordered. Dropping his head, he smirked. He knew what she was doing. She knew he could never resist her and that was a weakness to him. Staring at her, his stubbornness was kicking it. Sighing, he look down at his legs.

"Bhuannaicheas tu ... an àm seo. (You win...this time)" He muttered as he pushed himself up, making his legs support him. Swaying a little, Christine watched as he found his balance. Taking a deep breath, he stepped forward. Winching in pain, he forced himself to ignore it. She watched him slowly take another step, followed by another and another. Minutes later, he was standing in front of her. A little breathless, but he did it. Smiling big, her hand took his and placed over the bump. "Our child..."

"Our child." She repeated as his lips softly kissed hers. Returning his kiss, her hands wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer to her. Feeling the bump against his stomach, he made sure to keep a safe distance so not to hurt the baby. Taking her hand, he led her back to the bed. Sitting back down on the bed, his head bend down to kiss her bump. Smiling happily, she lowered herself onto his lap. His arms wrapped around her body, holding her to him. He knew he would walk again, he was ready. For this baby, he would be ready.

 **Reviews are welcome : )**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hello everyone, I hope you are all enjoying your weekend so far. I have another chapter for you. I hope you all enjoy it and hopefully I'll have another one for you guys soon.**

 **Enjoy**

Chapter 14: A King's Request

"How about..Gordana?" She suggested, her hands combing through the long strands of his hair.

"Gordana?" He repeated, thinking of the name.

"For a girl. I think it's pretty. Or Rose."

"After your favorite flower." He pointed out, making her nod. "What about Iona?" He suggested to her. Titling her head, she thought of that name. It was beautiful the way he said it. All the names they were thinking of were more Scottish names than English names.

"Iona...for a girl." She agreed. "What about a boy?" She asked, grabbing a piece of string to tie his hair that has grown long over the months. "Sloan?" He suggested.

"Sloan Boyd..." She repeated the name with Erik's last name. She assumed they would use Erik's last name, however, she was unsure if she would have Erik's last name. She knew that he loved her, but she wasn't sure on his view of marriage. With his hair finished, he leaned forward and turned around to face her, seeing the look on her face.

"What is it?" He asked, using his finger to tilt her head up to look at him. "M 'aingeal?" Looking up at him, her hand rested over his.

"I am alright." She assured him. Sighing, he knew she was lying. Opening his mouth to say something, he heard his name being summon. Rolling his eyes, he rose from bed that they were sitting on, struggling a little. Though it had been a month now since he started walking again, he still was having some trouble. He grabbed his mask to put it over his face before looking down at her.

"This conversation isn't over." He said before limping out of the tent. Sighing, she didn't want to discuss marriage, unsure of Erik's reaction and thought on it. Left alone in the tent now, her hand cradled her growing bump. _Four more months..._

Upon entering Chief's tent, he knew something was going on. All the warriors were standing around Chief, waiting for the meeting to start. He could see a letter on the table and knew it was from Bruce. With Erik now present, Chief was able to start the meeting. Motioning Erik to sit on a chair to let his leg rest, Erik declined.

"Bruce has summoned us." He started, taking the letter from their king. "We are to travel to him." Erik shifted, unsure if he was truly ready for heading out onto missions again. Glancing at Erik, Chief told him the news that Christine would not like. "It seems the French tried to attack Gustave." He could see Erik worried, but held out his hand. "Her father is alright."

"Was Gustave still in Scotland when this attack happened?" Viper asked.

"He was, a day's ride from the border. Bruce heard and offered him refuge at his home." Chief answered. "The English managed to capture the French prince during the attack, he is held prisoner right now." The warriors chuckled.

"That must upset the French very much." Hunter commented. Chief smirked as he set the letter down.

"If Gustave is safe, why has Bruce summoned us?" Hawk asked.

"Carry out the punishment and discuss war." None of the warriors wanted to discuss war. Truthfully, they had grown tired of war and wanted a break from it. Their families wanted a break from war. "We are to ride out tomorrow and will be gone for a few months." They knew that Bruce's order were not to be disobeyed and all agreed. Chief dismissed them to spend the rest of their day with their families. Walking back to their tent, Erik knew Christine would not be happy.

Erik was right, Christine was furious. Seconds after he told her, she stormed out of their tent. Sighing, he tried to go after her, but his injury still prevented him from fully being able to run after her. At five months, she couldn't really run either, but that didn't stop her from storming over to Chief's tent.

"Tor!" SHe shouted his name. OUtside the tent, he glanced up from his book that he was reading to see her approaching. Looking behind her, he could see Erik's struggling to keep up. "Are you mad?" She asked him, furious. Standing up, he knew he would have to explain the whole story which he knew Erik didn't do.

"Before you threaten to cut off my head, let me explain why we must go." Erik finally caught up and immediately sat down in a chair, propping his leg up, muttering some unpleasant words in Gaelic. Chief chuckled before looking back at the angry woman in front of him. "Feumaidh tu do làmhan làn ma tha i a 'toirt breith do nighean. (You will have your hands full if she gives birth to a girl)" Smirking, Erik shook his head as he let his head fall back, catching his breath.

"I am waiting." Christine said, hands on her hips.

"Your father was attacked by the French." Her hands flew up to her mouth. "He is alright, he is safe. He is with Bruce right now."

"Bruce?" She repeated his name, making Chief and Erik now. "Your king?" They nodded.

"He has summoned us to him."

"How long will you be gone?" She asked, turning to face Erik.

"A few months." Erik answered, leaning forward on the chair. Her mouth opened slightly, not believing that Erik will be gone for the birth of their child. "I have to go, Christine." He rose from the chair, stumbling slightly but finding his balance. "I wish not to go, but you know that a King's order cannot be disobeyed." She nodded. Being the daughter of a king, she knew that rule and yet, she disobeyed her father many times. However, she disobeyed him out of love. This was different, Erik pledged loyalty to Bruce.

"I am going with you."

"What?" Both men said in unison.

"You heard me, I am coming with you." She repeated.

"Absolutely not!" Erik barked before Chief could say it nicer.

"Yes I am." She stood her ground.

"You are not fit to ride for days." He pointed out.

"Women have been riding while pregnant long before and they had healthy children." She said back. "Your wound has not fully healed and I know you will push yourself which could worsen your injury." She paused. "They attacked my father, Erik. He is my family." Sighing, he glanced at Chief.

"Bidh Bruce chuimhnich ùr taibhse? (Will Bruce mind a new ghost)" Erik asked him. Christine glanced at the Chief, waiting his answer.

"We will find out."

 **Reviews are welcome**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hello everyone, I have a new chapter for all of you. I hope you guys enjoy it and hopefully upload another chapter soon.**

 **Enjoy**

Chapter 15: On the Road...Again

The next morning, the warriors and Christine set off on the long journey to meet with Bruce and Gustave. Erik was still surprised that Christine wanted to come along, but none of the men were going to argue with her. They learned already not to argue with a pregnant woman and Christine was very headstrong, almost as Erik. Erik wouldn't mind if Christine was early in her pregnancy, but she was at five months now. However, he wouldn't deny her a visit with her father after hearing he was attacked.

"Ready lads?" Tor asked, mounting his horse. "And lass." He quickly added, glancing behind him at Christine who was next to Erik. They all nodded, ready to go. "Let's go." Motioning his horse into a walk, they rest followed and the group left the camp. Before hitting the treeline, Christine had to stop already to relieve herself.

"I apologize, but the baby is pressing on my bladder." She apologized to Tor as Erik and Hunter helped her off the horse.

"No need to apologize." Tor said as she went to relieve herself.

"Are you sure he won't mind that she is coming with us?" Hawk asked.

"I'm not sure, but we will find out." Tor answered. "If her father wasn't involved, then I would not allow her to come along. But she is the princess of England and choosing Erik will not change that." Erik only nodded, knowing that already.

"When are you planning on proposing?" Viper asked Erik. All the warriors knew of Erik's plan to marry Christine.

"After the birth." Erik answered, shifted in his saddle. "I just don't know how to do it."

"Speak from the heart." Tor answered.

"I agree, but it's easier said than done, especially for you." Saint pointed out. "You were never a man to express his feelings."

"I-" He started.

"Atharrachadh cuspair (change subject)." Striker interrupted, indicating that Christine was approaching. Looking over to her, Erik shut his mouth. He didn't want Christine to know about his plan to propose, wanting it to be a surprise. Getting back on her horse, Christine got comfortable before the group set out again.

By the end of the day, they were not even a fourth of the way there. With the many stops they had to make for Christine and then a slight delay due to the weather, Tor knew it would a few days until they would arrive at Bruce's castle. By nighttime, they warriors at stopped for the night to rest and for Christine to relieve herself again. Dismounting the horse, she bolted a few yards away for privacy while the men started to get settled for the night. Erik tended to both his and Christine's horse before finding a thick tree to sit against. He grabbed a few plaids to use as blankets to keep them warm. Winter was approaching and Scottish winters could be brutal. Hearing movement next to him, he glanced up to see his angel standing above him, her hand cradling the growing bump. Smiling, he reached up to take her hand and help her settle down next to him. Leaning against him, his shoulder acted as a pillow. His hand rested over her bump, their fingers touching as both cradled the baby. All the stress of traveling, the fear of the upcoming war all faded now. All she focused on was the man next to her and their bond growing inside of her.

Of course, her heaven ended the second the sun rose the next morning and Tor's voice pulled her back to Earth. She grew to hate travelling with him, but he was the Chief and he was in command of all of them. Holding her tongue as she stretched against the tree and warrior next to her, she tried to get up without any help. She knew soon she would need help getting up. Using the tree, she rose to her feet and waited for Erik to stand as well. Within minutes, they set out again. Christine tried hard to make them stop so much, but the pressure on her bladder had other plans. Luckily, they made more progress than Tor had thought. They ended up travelling more once night hit. He had offered Christine to stop for the night, but she decided that she could keep going. They rode for a few more hours until a few of the warriors were starting to fall asleep in the saddles. They stopped for the night and by sunrise the next morning, they were riding again.

By the fifth day of riding, the caste was in sight. Christine didn't know what to expect of Bruce's castle. Castles in Scotland were not like castles back in England. But what she was used to wasn't a normal castle.

"Wow..." Her eyes ventured up the high walls. Erik smiled as he glanced over at her. "This place is...huge."

"I'm sure castles in England are much bigger." Tor commented. Approaching the castle, Christine could spot the English army stationed all around the castle. Her hands gripped the reins as the rode through the army camp. All the soldiers watched as she rode with the Phantoms, seeing the growing bump. "Do not worry, lass. You are safe with us." He assured her. "The English know they are our guests here." Nodding, she kept her eyes forward. Inside the wall, they halted their horses and dismounted. Tor walked over to Erik to whisper something in her ear.

"Take Christine to her room right away." He whispered, not wanting her to hear.

"You are afraid of what Bruce will do when he knows that she's here."

"I accepted your relationship with with her." Tor answered. "He hasn't and right now, I don't know if Christine is allowed here."

"What do you think he will do?" Erik asked, a slight concern in his voice.

"I don't know. But she has all of us behind her." And he was right. She may not have the English army completely behind her anymore, but she had the Phantoms.

 **Get ready to meet the Scottish King soon**

 **Reviews are welcome**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Happy Sunday everyone! I hope you all enjoyed your weekend. I have a new chapter for you guys. Now, theres a lot of Gaelic in this chapter, but I have the translated right after so that way you can continue reading it and understand what they're saying. Also, there's no Gaelic word for 'Phantom' (unless there is and I can't find it) so I have to use 'Ghost' instead so that's why you see Ghost instead of Phantom, means the same thing though.**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it and I shall be back soon with another upload.**

 **Enjoy**

Chapter 16: The Scottish King

Christine knew that she wasn't welcomed here. From the way Erik hurried her away and look on Chief's face, she didn't need to be explained. Entering the room where she assumed would be during their visit, she glanced around at the barely furnished room. _For a king, you would think he had plenty of furniture..._ she thought as she walked towards the bed and sat down. Looking at Erik, she could tell that he was worried.

"Will he harm me?" Christine asked him, making him stop pacing and look at her.

"If he tries, he'll have to kill me first." He answered. Sighing, he walked over and knelt down in front of her. He winched slightly, still haven't fully recovered and kneeling was still an issue for him. "Understand that while your father is a guest here as are you, you are still under Scotland's laws." She nodded, understanding. "But know that you always have us and no harm will come to you as long as I'm living." Smiling slightly, she leaned forward to kiss his lips softly.

"Thank you." She smiled at him, making him return her smile. "You should go. You do not want to keep the king waiting." Sighing, he nodded and stood up. Looking up at him, she could see the concerned look in his eyes. "I will be fine and await your return." She assured him, standing up as well.

"I hope not to be long." He gave a quick kiss on her cheek before turning to leave the room. With the door now closed behind him, she looked around the room, wondering what she could do to pass the time. They hadn't brought much with them and most of Christine's belongings were still in England. Sighing, she grabbed a cloth from the bed and decided that dusting would be the first thing to do.

Chief and the others were waiting for him in the throne room, along with Bruce and Gustave. Bruce was already told that Gustave's daughter arrived with his warriors and he was waiting impatiently for Erik to join them. He had heard of what happened when Erik took the English princess hostage, but as far as their relationship, he was clueless. Chief kept that out of his letters to Bruce, not knowing the outcome of it. However, when Bruce learned of Erik breaking the truce, he was furious with Erik. He still was furious with Erik and all the warriors, but Erik was more in trouble than Tor or any of the others.

"Mu dheireadh, an Spiorad air a ràinig. (Finally, the Ghost has arrived)" Bruce said as he saw Erik walk into the throne room. All eyes looked at him.

"Ur Mòrachd (your Highness)" He bowed in respect. Seeing the anger in Bruce's eyes, Erik stood his ground. Despite Bruce's power, Erik did not fear him.

"A-mach a h-uile gaisgich, mi riamh an dùil seo bhuaibh. (Out of all warriors, I never expected this from you)" He started and Erik knew right away, he was disappointment with him. The others stayed quiet, just listening to Bruce speak. Though Gustave didn't understand anything Bruce was saying, he knew it could not be good. "Bhrist thu cia mheud laghan mar-thà. Bu chòir dhomh a bhith aig do cheann air stob airson gnìomhan agad. (You broke how many laws already. I should have your head on a spike for your actions)" Erik remained silent, letting Bruce speak. "A 'chiad tha thu a' gabhail boireannach bhràigh, an aghaidh Chief's òrdughan. Tha mi dìreach an dèidh cead e e cinnteach dhomh gum faodadh bheir aonta fosaidh eadar Alba agus Sasainn. (First you take a woman hostage, against Chief's orders. I only allowed it after he assured me that it could bring a truce between Scotland and England.)"

"Cha robh mi an dùil airson seo tachairt. (I did not intend for this to happen)" Erik tried to explain.

"Dè an robh sibh an dùil a thachradh? (What did you intend to happen?)" He asked him.

"Tha mi an dùil air a bhith a 'gabhail a-mhàin William agus i air a fàgail ann an baile as fhaisge. Ach i ... bha i air a stiùireadh gu leig William teicheadh agus ghlac mi ia mus b 'urrainn dhi. Aig an ìre sin, cha robh roghainn ann ach a chumail aice bhràigh, airson aonta fosaidh. (I planned on only taking William and leaving her in the nearest town. But she...she managed to let William escape and I caught her before she could. At that point, I had no choice but to keep her hostage, for the truce.)" Erik explained to Bruce. "Dh'fheuch mi nach eil a ghràdh oirre. (I tried not to love her)"

"Gràdh? (love)" Bruce repeated.

"Tha, tha mi a ghràdh oirre. (Yes, I love her)" He repeated, stepping forward. "Tha i h-uile càil dhomh mo ... an t-saoghail. (She is everything to me...my world)" Bruce was quiet for once, just staring at his warrior. He glanced over to Gustave who had remained quiet the entire time.

"Did you know about this?" He asked the English king.

"I did, though it wasn't until after she left the wedding with them that I found out everything." He answered. "I was more surprised by the pregna-"

"Torrachas? (Pregnancy)" Bruce shot his head back to Erik. "Tha i trom le leanabh? (She is pregnant?)" He nodded.

"Tha, tha i 'giùlan mo leanabh. (Yes, she is carrying my child)" He answered, knowing Bruce was furious now again, his hand gripping the head of his sword. Chief didn't miss that and prepared to defend that warrior if need be.

"Tha fios agad air na riaghailtean agus gidheadh tha thu bhrist e iad. Cha leig thu airidh air a bhith na ghaisgeach. (You know the rules and yet you broke them. You do not deserve to be a warrior)" He withdrew his sword. Chief and Saint immediately came to stand by Erik, swords drawn. "Seasamh gu aon taobh (Step aside)" His tone was threatening.

"'S e ar bràthair. (He is our brother)" Chief stepped forward as if shielding Erik from the angered king. Bruce knew that Chief and Phantom were practically like brothers and a fight against Chief would result in death. Before Bruce could say something back, a loud scream echoed throughout the castle. All their heads turned in the direction of that scream.

"Dè an ...(What the..)" Hawk muttered who was the closest to the door. Chief glanced at Erik, silencing asking him a question. All was quiet it again until...

"Erik!" That voice sent his heart stopping as fear filled his entire body.

"Christine..." Without thinking, he bolted out of the throne room. Ignoring the pain in his leg, he ran to the room. Chief and the others followed quickly behind, along with Bruce and Gustave. Reaching the room, he grabbed the door handle but it was locked. "Christine!" He banged against the wooden door. "Christine!"

 **Reviews are welcome : )**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm back quickly with another chapter. I didn't think I would finish it so quick, but I'm sure you guys don't mind. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter and hopefully I'll upload another one soon.**

 **Warning: this chapter gets rated M so be prepared.**

Chapter 17: A Phantom's Wrath

Despite Erik's order to stay in the room until he returns, she was getting quite bored alone in the room. Since there wasn't much furniture in the room, she couldn't dust much. She thought of what he was doing and how his meeting with Bruce was going. She assumed the other warriors with with them as well which meant she would have to wait until their meeting was done. Sighing, she lay back on the bed. Rolling over to her side which was more comfortable at this point, her hand softly rubbed her belly. They still haven't decided a name for the baby, but they had a few months left.

"You sure like to make your mother's life not easy, little one." She said as she felt a kick. "You and your father are a lot alike." She chuckled. Feeling the baby move, she smiled. "I know, I wish he was here right now as well." Sighing, she wondered how much longer they will be. Just before she could think of something else, she heard a knock at the door. Sitting up, she put her feet on the ground and pushed herself up. "Come in." She said, fixing her dress. She assumed it was Erik and was about to head towards the door as it opened. However, she stopped dead in her tracks as the person entered. It wasn't Erik.

"Attendre quelqu'un d'autre? Cet amant masqué? (Expecting someone else? That masked lover of yours)" She didn't say anything, surprised to see him standing here. She remembered hearing that the French prince was captured and in the castle dungeon, but how did he escape? More importantly, did Erik know? Unable to back up further due to the bed, her eyes looked around, trying to a way out of the room. She wasn't able to crawl out the window because of the child inside of her. "Nulle part où aller. (No where to go)" He stepped forward. Hearing his next words, she knew she had to get the warriors here and fast. Before she thought of the consequences, she let out a loud warning, she felt a hard slap go across her cheek. Falling back to the bed, her arm instantly cradled her belly, protecting it from whatever was going to happen.

"Erik!" She screamed again, hoping he would hear. Hearing the bed surrender at the weight of the prince, she feared the worst. "Please...please don't..." She started begging, pleading with him.

" _Christine!_ " She heard Erik's voice on the other side of the door. " _Christine!_ " The door was locked.

"Erik!" She yelled out. Trying to fight against the man overtop of her, she knew was losing the battle. "Help!" She yelled again. Hearing him shout in Gaelic, she heard a loud bang against the door. After a few more bangs, the door flew up, surrendering the the weight of four warriors. Christine turned her head to see the furious eyes of Erik and the warriors behind him.

"Faigh do làmhan dheth aice (Get your hands of her)" His voice, she had never heard it before like that before. Before the prince could even say anything, he was thrown off of her. Tor and him grabbed ahold of him, dragging him out of the room. Gustave quickly rushed over to his daughter, hugging her.

"Christine..." He held her tight, feeling her shake. "It's alright, my child." He tried comforting her. "Shh, it's alright. You're safe now." He said soothly to her. Feeling herself well enough, she pulled away and glanced towards the doorway to see a man standing there.

"You must be Bruce." She said, wiping a tear away from her cheek.

"And you are Christine." He said back, making her nod. "I am sorry for that happened. He will be punished." She nodded again.

"W-What will happen to him?" She asked, straightening up. Years being the princess taught her recover from situations quickly.

"That will be decided by Erik." He answered. "Come..." He motioned his head. Nodding, she followed him out of the room. Gustave followed his daughter as they walked through the castle. Coming to a large room which she assumed was the throne room. She saw the prince tried up to a column, his head hung low. She didn't know why she was brought here, but knew that something was going to happen.

Walking around the prince, she stood a few feet from him. He didn't look up at her, knowing his life was in danger. Hearing footsteps, she saw Tor approaching them. He immediately walked to her, standing next to her. Bruce and Gustave couldn't noticed how protective he was of her. Though he had a wife and children, he still was protective over the English princess.

"We didn't realize he would attempt something like this." Tor spoke, making her look at him.

"I feared he would try something." She said back to him. "Erik took me away from him, humiliated him." She paused. "To the French now, Scotland is an enemy as well." Sighing, she cradled her belly, a habit she was doing a lot. "I just thought we may live at peace for once."

"You are the princess of England. Your child will have blood of English and Scotland, binding the two countries together."

"They will not have my child." She said.

"They will not have you either, Christine." He said as the warriors started entering the room. One by one, they surrounded the prince. Her eyes glued to Erik as he walked into the room. For a moment, she didn't recognize him. This man wasn't the loving man she was used to, but the fearless warrior that he was known for. Their eyes locked for a moment before he turned his attention to the prince. Turning away, he made his way straight to Christine.

"M 'aingeal." He quickly pulled her into his arms, holding her. "Mo ghaol. (my love)" He whispered.

"I'm fine..." She whispered back, assuring him that he didn't do anything to her. Pulling away, his eyes landed on the red mark on her cheek. Reaching up, his fingers softly caressed her red cheek. Smiling softly up at him, her hand took his. Leaning in, he placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Phantom..." Hearing Tor's voice, he glanced to Chief. Both of their heads turned towards the French prince. Stepping away from Christine, he stepped closer to the prince. Sensing the presence, the prince looked up to see the warriors in front of him. Glares were exchanged between the two men. He started speaking in French, knowing the warriors couldn't understand, except for Bruce, Gustave and Christine.

"He says he came for what he was promise." Christine translated for them. She could see Erik's body tense, his hand curl up in a fist. "He says...he says that Gustave has to give what he was promised or France will go to war against England and Scotland." All the warriors listened, their hands on the head of their swords. She could tell that Erik was trying to control the anger that was boiling in him. "He says that Erik can keep the baby, he'll..." She couldn't say it, too sicken to say it. The room was silent until Erik finally spoken. His voice was dark and threatening, sending a chill down Christine's back. This was the warrior, not the lover she knew. This was a side of Erik that hadn't seen before. This was the powerful warrior coming out.

"A 'cumail ris.(Hold him)" He ordered. At his command, Striker and Viper went over to the prince, cutting the ropes and grabbing him. Forcing to his feet, Striker glanced at Erik who nodded. The agonizing scream made her jump as Striker dislocated his arm. The prince started screaming out, commanding them to let him go. But they didn't listen, holding him still as Erik commanded.

"Look away, Christine." Tor warned her. She looked at him, seeing the warning in his face. Whatever Erik was going to do, it wouldn't be pretty.

"W-Would he?" She whispered. _Would he kill the prince?_ She thought. Not saying anything, he looked back at Erik. That was her answer.

"Air a ghluinean! (On his knees)" He ordered. The two warriors forced the prince on his knees, holding his arms out and behind him. Unsheathing his sword and walking over to the small fire that was nearby, he ignored the pleas from the prince. After heating up his sword, he slowly approaching the terrified prince. Christine thought him as a predator, stalking his prey before the kill. Standing in front of him now, Erik stared coldly down at the prince. For a moment, Christine thought of looking away, but she couldn't. She only watch, remembering what Erik said. They were on Scotland land, their land. Grabbing the back of his head, he held it still as his sword came closer to his face. Feeling the burning blade against his cheek, he screamed out in pain as it dug into his skin. Christine cringed as the edge of the sword started slicing the skin as it was nothing. The blade sliced across his face, the agonizing screams as the blade burned and sliced his face. Pulling the sword away, Erik knelt down as Viper held the prince's head, making him look at the masked warrior. "Bha thu a 'bagairt mo aingeal, a nis tha thu a' dèiligeadh ri taibhse dhi. (You threaten my angel, now you with her ghost)" He said coldly as his sword sliced his throat. Erik watched as the life started leaving the prince's body. Blood started spurting out as he gagged. His body went limp and Erik rose to his feet. Viper and Striker let go, letting the dead prince fall to the ground in front of Erik. He looked over at Gustave and Bruce, seeing the look in their faces.

"'S e an taibhse air ais...(the ghost is back)" Tor whispered. Christine glanced at him before looking back at Erik.

"A nis leig e air a bhith a 'chogaidh (now let it be war)"

 **This chapter was inspired by a scene from Game of Thrones with Khal Drogo (who is my favorite character from that series and a total badass (sorry for my language)). If anyone has seen Game of Thrones, you'll know what I'm talking. If you have not, it's a series to watch, worth it. Anyway, just wanted to mention that.**

 **Oh also, any Game of Thrones fans: I am planning on having a story that is Phantom mixed with Game of Thrones, mainly Dany and Drogo relationship but with Phantom characters instead. So that's in the works at the moment, just saying that. Okay, I'm done now**

 **Reviews are welcome : )**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Happy Sunday everyone! and for those football fans (American football), Happy Super-Bowl Sunday! I have a new chapter for you guys. This scene was inspired again by Drogo.**

 **From the reviews, you guys are pretty interested in the POTO meets GoT. I'm currently working on the plot of it. I know that a fear you guys may have is that (spoiler alert if you haven't seen GoT) since Erik will be based off Drogo and Drogo dies during season 1, will I kill Erik off at one point during the story. I will say this: at this point, I am not sure of Erik's fate in that story. I have half the plot done and so far, Erik's alive for that half. Basically there's a 50/50 chance that Erik will not live through the whole story, but it's not 100% yet. So just a warning when the POTO/GoT story is published, there is a chance that Erik may get killed off. I'm sorry, I never like killing of a main character and I know you guys weren't happy when I did it in _Bluebird_ though I brought Erik back at the end for you guys. **

**Okay, anyway, enough from me. I hope you guys enjoy the story and I hopefully will upload another chapter very soon**

Chapter 18: A Warrior's Vow

Christine stayed away from Erik after the death of the French prince. It was not because Bruce or Tor wanted her in their meeting, it was her that didn't want to be a part of it. More so because she wasn't able to be around Erik at the moment. She didn't know what scared her more, the fact that the prince tried to rape her or the way Erik killed him. She had seen plenty of deaths in England, but those were only beheadings, not that just saw. She could still hear the screams and cringed at the memory.

"God, why couldn't he just behead him and make it a quick death?" Christine asked herself, staring at the flames of the fire. Her eyes watched them dance in the air. "Why does he have to be so..." Sighing, her eyes looked away from the flames. "This is who he is, it's who he's always been." She said to herself. She recalled the stories of him she heard in England, though she never thought that they could be actually true. He had proved that he wasn't always the cold heartless merciless warrior, but that doesn't mean he can become it at time.

"Christine?" She jumped at the sound of someone saying her name. Turning, she spotted her father in the doorway. "Apologies, I did not mean to scare you." He said as he walked to her.

"No it's alright. I was just lost in thought." She said, leaning back in the chair by the fire. Taking a seat in a chair next to her, he knew something was wrong.

"You were very quiet earlier today." He said, making her nod. "You were missed at evening meal." He pointed out.

"I wasn't very hungry." She replied.

"I can imagine. After witnessing that, I wasn't much hungry myself." He commented. He too was surprised at the prince's death. "Though you should eat." He motioned to her belly.

"Was mother ever afraid of you?" Christine asked her father. He was quiet for a moment, curious to why his daughter asked him that.

"I never gave her a reason to fear me, Christine." He answered. "She knew I wouldn't harm her or let harm come to her." He paused for a moment. "Has Erik given you a reason to fear him?" He asked, a little worried.

"Well...not really." She answered. "He never harmed me, but..."

"But you were not expecting this." He answered, making her nod. "I can understand why you feel this way, but I know that you have nothing to fear from him." Her head tilted as she listened. "He may be the man from the stories you have heard, but he is a different man when it comes to you. You are his world, Christine." A soft smile appeared on her face. "You made the most feared man in the country the gentlest of lovers...from what I have heard." Her cheeks redden as she looked down, knowing how true that statement was. Seeing her smile, he knew she was feeling better. Standing up, he made his way out of the room. Left in the room, she knew she should talk to Erik.

He knew she wanted space and he was giving it to her. He knew she would come when she's ready. But he didn't know how long it will take for her to be ready again to talk to him. However, he couldn't worry about that now. Now he had to worry about the French. He just killed their prince and he was alright high on their wanted list. Now he was number one on their list.

"Are you trying to see how many countries you can piss off?" Hunter asked him.

"Someone had to piss of the French." Arrow commented.

"Well now that the French will be pissed that their prince is dead, we need to discuss things." Tor interrupted them. All the warriors looked at him. "At the moment, England and France are at war." He started. Gustave and Bruce were in the room as well, staying quiet as the great warrior spoke. "However, Scotland is at war as well now." He added, looking towards Erik.

"We just ended one war, Chief." Ranger spoke.

"He's right." Hawk agreed. "I don't think Scotland can afford another war." A few of the warriors nodded their heads. Both warriors were right and Bruce and Tor knew that. Scotland was still recovering from war. Though many of their homes were still standing, Erik and Viper's homes were completely destroyed by the English.

"I would make sure the war stays in England and that it does not carry into Scotland." Gustave said, trying to assure the warriors that their homes will be safe. "My ships will guard your coast, protecting your land."

"Will you allow your ships to be commanded by a Scot?" Bruce asked the English King.

"Who?" He asked back.

"Hawk commands a fleet of ships." Tor answered. "He a master sailor. He knows the waters." Gustave thought for a moment, looking at the warrior. He had heard about Hawk's clan and their skills with a ship. Nodding his head, he agreed to let Hawk command the English fleet. He knew his men wouldn't be happy, but Tor was right. "Very well..."

"Daoine-uaisle, tha eagal orm deasbaid againn ga èisteachd ri... (Gentlemen, I fear our discussion is being listened to...)" Saint spoke, pointing behind Tor and Erik. Both men turned to see Christine standing there.

"Christine..." Erik whispered as he walked to her. Smiling softly at him as he approached, she allowed his hand to gently cup her face.

"Is it true?" She asked him. "Will you leave to go to war?" He couldn't ignore the scared look in her eyes; the fear of losing him. His silent response was his answer. Looking down at the ground, well the baby bump, she sighed. Seeing the sadness in her face, Erik tilted her head up to look at him. Leaning in, he placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Gus thu agus an leanabh agam, tha mi a 'gealltainn seo.. (To you and my child, I promise this)" He spoke to her. Stepping back, his voice turned hard and powerful...the voice of a leader, of a warrior. "Bheir mi dhut buaidh a 'chogaidh. (I will give you the victory of war)" He became walking around the room as the warriors listened. "Rium, Erik Boyd, nì seo. (Me, Erik Boyd, will do this)" His eyes locked with Christine as he spoke his promise. Turning his head, he looked at his fellow warriors as he continued. "Gabhaidh sinn ar arm gu far an robh an nàmhaid a 'fuireach, a thoirt fearg na h-Alba air na gaisgich orra. (We will take our army to where the enemy lives, bring the wrath of Scotland's warriors onto them)" Warriors started cheering as Gustave and Bruce stayed silent. Christine watched her Phantom become the leader that he was. "Bidh sinn a 'marbhadh na fir ann an tìrean cèin, agus loisgidh na dachaighean aca gus an talamh! Bidh sinn a shealltainn dhaibh gun tròcair sam bith! Cuiridh sinn eagal air feadh an ear fearann! (We will kill the men in the foreign lands and burn their homes to the ground! We will show them no mercy! We will send fear across the eastern lands!)" Bruce's mouth curled up in a slight smile and Tor watched proudly at his warrior. "Seo, tha mi bòid ...(This I vow...)" He turned to Christine, his eyes locking with hers. "Tha mi a 'mionnachadh seo mus Dia gu h-àrd agus na h-ainglean a' coimhead sìos mar fhianaisean! (I swear this before the God above and angels look down as witnesses!)" The room erupted in cheers from the warriors. "Na h-ainglean a 'coimhead sìos mar fhianaisean!"

 **Reviews are welcome : )**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hello everyone, Happy Saturday! I hope you enjoying your weekend and I have a new chapter for you guys. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

Chapter 19: A Secret Gift

The warm fire filled the room with heat, though the body next to her was providing enough heat for her. His chest against her back, his arm cradling the growing bump along with hers. He placed soft kisses on the back of her neck, whispering in soft Gaelic. Though she wanted to turn and look at him, she was quiet comfortable and turning wasn't easy anymore.

"What are you thinking?" He softly asked her.

"How much I will miss this when you go off to war." Hearing his sigh, she felt his body pull away from him. "Erik?" Struggling slight, she managed to sit up, wrapping the blanket around her as she watched him walk over towards the fire. "Erik..." She watched him kneel down in front of the fireplace.

"Do you still want this?" He asked, keeping his back towards her. Taken by surprise by his question, she started at his back for a moment. Not getting an answer, he stood and turned around. "Do you still want to be with me?" He asked her.

"Yes I do." She answered back. "Of course I do." Getting off the bed, she ignored the uncomfortable feeling in her back. "Oh I cannot wait until this baby is here." She groaned as her hands massaged her lower back. Chuckling softly, he walked over to stand in front of her. Looking up at him, she hated how he towered over her. Squatting slightly, he almost leveled with her.

"Put her arms around my neck." He instructed. Knowing, her arms wrapped around his neck. Slowly, he straightened up, lifting her off the ground. She let out a soft moan as she left the pain vanish from her back. "Better?" He asked.

"Better..." She said, moaning the word. Softly chuckling, his arms wrapped around her to lift her up more. Carrying her to the bed, he sat down on the bed, letting her straddle him. "My answer is still yes." She said softly to him, her arms still around his neck. "I will always want you, no matter what. You may be stubborn, hotheaded, clueless when it comes to understand women..." He chuckled. "...merciless..." She paused, her fingers coming up to trace over his deformed cheek. "But you are also passionate, you protect the people you love, loyal to no fault...you are so gentle with me like I'm a delicate rose." Leaning in, she placed a soft kiss on his lips. "You love me for me. And I love you for who you are. I'm in love with the Phantom and I will always be in love with him." Smiling, he leaned up to kiss her lips again.

"And I'm in love with the princess of England and she will always be my love." He said back, making her smile into the kiss. Feeling his arms tighten slightly around her, pulling her closer to him until the baby bump was against his chest. Deepening the kiss, his hands started pulling up her chemise.

"Erik..." She pulled away as she felt the fabric riding up her legs. "...the baby..."

"I promise to be gentle." He said against her neck. Despite not wanting to hurt the baby, she had missed his touch. Returning to her lips, her hands moved down to his belt of his kilt, loosening it. "Lift up..." He said into the kiss. Nodding, her legs lifted her up slightly. Resting his hands on her waist, he slowly lowered down onto him, filling her. Moaning softly, her hand pulled at the strings of her chemise to let the fabric fall to her waist. Feeling his skin against hers, she felt her body on fire. He kept his promise, he was gentle. Their bodies moved with each other, like the flames of the fire. Their love burning into the night.

Waking the next morning, she felt a cool breeze blow over her skin. Shivering, her eyes fluttered to see the sleeping warrior next to her. A smile formed on her face as she kissed his cheek softly. The sound of a knock startled her, making her job.

"What the-" She grabbed her chemise from the floor and put it on her. Walking over to the door, she opened to see Tor standing there.

"Morning there." He greeted her, making her groan. "Don't sound so happy to see me." He joked, making her roll her eyes. A visit from him early in the morning was usually never good. "Is Erik awake?" He asked.

"He's still asleep." She said, holding the door open from him. Glancing inside, he saw the sleeping warrior on the bed. "This better be important." She said as she stepped aside.

"It is, trust me." He said as he walked over to the bed. Grabbing the pillow, he hit the sleeping man in the head. Jolting awaking, he sat up to see Tor standing there and Christine behind him, her hand over her mouth as she tried not to laugh.

"Bloody hell, Tor!" He shouted at him as he rubbed his face.

"Get up and dressed." He said as he turned around. "Bruce and I will be waiting outside." He left the room, closing the door. Groaning again, he pushed the blankets off of him and rose from the bed.

"What do you think they want?" Christine asked him as he grabbed his clothes to put on.

"I'm not sure." He answered. Finishing getting dressed, he walked over to her. "I'll be back soon." Kissing her lips, he left the room. He wasn't sure why Tor and Bruce wanted him, but it must be important. Finding them outside the castle, he walked over to them. "May I ask why I was forced out of my bed this early?" He asked the two men.

"We know you are planning on proposing to Christine after the birth." Tor started, making him nod. "And we know that she will say yes." He said with confidence.

"I know a blacksmith who will make the perfect ring for Christine." Bruce added.

"I appreciate the offer, bu-" Erik tried to protest.

"No buts Erik. This is a gift from us to you." Bruce stopped him. "You have served me many years and have always been loyal. I know I cannot keep you away from war, but I can give your future wife something special." Sighing, Erik agreed to go see the blacksmith about making the ring. He hadn't thought about what ring to get for her. She already had his ring that he gave to her before she returned to England, he didn't realize he would another one. He was still figuring out when to even ask her.

The blacksmith lived not far from the castle. Approaching the house, he could see the blacksmith working on a horseshoe. Hearing people approach, he looked up to see the King and two of the warriors. Quickly he stopped and bowed in respect.

"Your Highness." He said, bowing. "It's a pleasure to see you. What can I do for you?" He asked. Glancing to the two warriors, he was curious on what this visit was for.

"I hope we not intruding on your work. But we are need in a ring, a wedding ring." Bruce answered, glancing to the masked warrior.

"Of course." The blacksmith said. "I will finish this shoe quickly and get working on the ring." He grabbed his tools to finish the horseshoe.

"Take your time." Erik said as he looked around the workshop.

"Any idea on what you have engraved?" Tor asked him. Shaking his head, he had no idea. He had never thought of a wedding ring. Truth is, he never thought he would even get married. Looking around the shop, he tried to figure out what he wanted, but he had no idea. Sitting down on a stool, he glanced down at the ground. His eyes caught sight of the dagger in his boot. Pulling it out, his eyes scanned the blade. The dagger had been with him since he was little; it was the only thing he had left from his father. Staring down at the silver blade, he suddenly knew what he wanted. When the blacksmith finished the horseshoe, he came over and Erik planned what he wanted. Tor and Bruce listened as Erik explained what he wanted the ring to be. With all the information, the blacksmith took the dagger and began to create the ring.

"I'm surprised you're using that dagger." Bruce said as they waited.

"It's a part of me and a part of my history." Erik said back.

"What are you having engraved on the inside?" Tor asked, not hearing what Erik had said to the blacksmith earlier.

"Mo bhean mo ghaoil m 'aingeal..."

 _My wife my love my angel_

 **Who's more excited for Erik and Christine's baby to be born or Erik proposing? Or equaling excited for both?**

 **Review are welcome : )**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hello everyone. Happy Monday! I hope you all enjoyed your weekend and I have another chapter for you guys. It's very long but I didn't want to split it so it's quite long. This chapter came from an idea that someone had mentioned in a review (I don't know the name, it was under Guest) so to who gave me this idea, thank you very much and I hope I did it justice. I hope you guys this chapter and I shall be back soon with another chapter**

 **Enjoy**

Chapter 20: Birth of an Heir

"What about...Leagsaidh?" Hunter suggested, placing a card down.

"I don't know..." Christine said as she glanced at her hand.

"Or...Shona?" Recruit suggested, folding his hand. Christine shook her head, explaining that it sounded too close to Rhona and that ended that name suggestion.

"I got one." Hawk said as he placed two pair down, making the others groaning as they placed their cards down. "Isla." He gave Christine the name. "Named after the island Islay." She thought for a moment as Recruit took the cards and shuffled the deck again before dealing another round.

"Isla Boyd..." Christine repeated the name. "I like it, though Erik has to like it as well."

"What do I have to like?" His voice came from behind. Looking over her shoulder and up, she saw him standing there.

"We're helping Christine pick names for the baby." Hunter answered. "Hawk suggested Isla." He glanced down at the pregnant woman on the ground.

"I like it." Christine said to him. "Isla Boyd." She repeated for him, waiting to see his reaction. "What do you think?"

"What if we have a boy?" He asked her.

"Um..." She looked back at the three warriors.

"Beiste?" Hawk suggested.

"Dougal? Duncan?" Hunter suggested.

"Rae?" Recruit suggested. With those suggestions, she looked back at the masked warrior, waiting for his reaction. "You want to name our son Beiste?" He asked her.

"Um..."

"Do you know what that means?" She shook her head. "Beast."

"Oh..." He nodded. "Come on, time for bed anyway."

"We just started another round though." Hunter protested. However, the look from Erik made him back off. "Or we can stop for the night." He quickly corrected.

"Erik, I'm not even tired." Christine tried to protest. Ignoring her protest, she felt two strong arms lifting her up off the ground. "Do you have to be so strong?" She asked as she found her balance. Being nine months pregnant, balance no longer existed. "Erik, really. I am not tired."

"You need plenty of rest, Christine. We still have at least three days ride before returning to camp." He explained. "As well as the fact you are going to deliver any day now and I rather have you back at camp where there will be a midwife to help and not in the middle of the woods with only these guys." He finished, motioning to all the men around them. They had been traveling for a few days now, back to camp from Bruce's castle. Gustave had already left a month ago to return to England to prepare his army war. They had stayed with Bruce for a month and now were returning back to camp. And he was right, she could deliver any day now and the thought of going into labor in the woods with the Phantoms was scary. Men weren't present during childbirth, usually outside the room while the midwife was present, along with a few other ladies. Sighing again, she agreed to call it a night.

The next morning, they set out again. Though Christine wanted to sleep a little more, she knew that Erik wanted to get back as soon as they can. She hadn't gotten much sleep during the night, kept waking up from the baby kicking. And the baby kept kicking as well during the ride. Erik could see her discomfort and tried to help her, but he didn't know what he could do.

"Tor?" He asked. "A th 'ann an àite sam bith' s urrainn dhuinn airson fois bheag? (is there any place we can rest for a little)"

"Castle Kilchurn is just a few miles away." He answered.

"Did you say Ki-ah!" Her hand gripped the reins tight as she felt a pain in her belly. Halting his horse and hers, Erik reach over to her.

"Christine? What is it?" He asked, his voice full of worry. THe others halted their horses as well, looking with worried looks on their faces. "Christine?"

"I-I..." Her other hand cradled her belly as she felt something wet run down her legs. "M-My water broke..." It took Erik a few seconds to realize what she meant.

"Oh my god..." She was going into labor.

"Erik!" Her voice broke him out of his trace. "I need to get off this horse." Quickly, Erik and Tor dismounted their horses to help Christine off of her horse. The other dismounted as well, Hunter grabbing Tor's horse while Saint grabbed Erik's and Christine's. "H-How far till Kilchurn?" She asked Tor.

"Five miles, I think." He answered. "Breathe, Christine." He tried telling her as a contraction hit her again. Gripping Erik's arm, she didn't care how tight her hold was. "We need to move." He said to Erik who only nodded. Picking up Christine, they started carrying her in the direction of the castle. They weren't sure if they would even make it to the castle, but they would try. Luckily her contractions haven't started getting closer, giving them time to get her to the castle. At one point, Viper and Striker had to carry her to give Tor and Erik's arms a rest. None of them could believe this was happening, but it was. Christine was in labor and nothing was stopping this baby from being born.

They don't know how they did it, but they reached Kilchurn. Pushing the large doors opened, Christine glanced up as she was carried inside. Memories of the last time she was here came flooding back. Memories of the first time she saw Erik to their first kiss they shared. She couldn't believe she was going to give birth here, but wouldn't mind making a new memory for this castle.

"Where to go, where to go, where to go..." Hawk said as he looked around to go. They needed to find a place where she can give birth.

"The chambers?" Hunter suggested but Christine shook her head.

"They are too far-ah!" Feeling another contraction hit, her hand grabbed the closest thing: Erik's hair. Grabbing and gripping it, she cried out.

"Ah Christine!" He felt her pull his hair, making some of the guys cringe.

"Get me to a room." She demanded, her mouth tight from the pain of the contraction.

"Where's the closest room?" Saint asked Erik since he and Christine were the only ones that knew the castle.

"The cells." He answered, feeling her grip on his hair loosen. "Where we were kept during imprisonment."

"I am not giving birth in a cell."

"You may not have a choice." Tor commented. "To the cells." He ordered, making Erik nod and the two carried Christine towards the cells. "Careful down the stairs." He said as they slowly walked down the stairs, making sure not to trip or stumble while carrying her. Arrow reached the closest cell and opened it, looking inside.

"This one will work." He held door open wide open. The two carried her inside and set her down on the hard bed. Glancing around the cell, Erik knew whose cell this belonged to...it was his.

"Breath, breath, breath..." Tor repeated as Viper and Recruit went to find any blankets or something they could use.

"Shut up Tor, you sound like a quacking duck!" She yelled at him. Erik tried to hide his laugh. "Oh God!" She felt another contraction coming. Erik could only lend Christine his hand and deal with the pain as she squeezed it hard. Hunter and Hawk stood against the wall, waiting for any order that Erik or Tor might give out. Minutes later, Viper and Recruit returned with a few blankets, a pillow and a few small pieces of cloth. Shouting something, she only got confused looks from the men. She forgot that instead of midwives, she has warriors. Looking around, she realized she would have to take control in this. "You...Chief man..." She pointed to Tor who raised his eyebrow. "...you get get behind me so I'm not against the stonewall." She ordered.

"Excuse me?" Tor asked, surprised by her order.

"Christine..." Erik wasn't thrilled that Tor would be behind her during this. Holding up her, she was about to say something but felt another contraction.

"Oh god!" Grabbing the fabric of Tor's shirt, she cried out as it hit. "Tor! Behind...now!" She barked, releasing his shirt. Moving quickly, he moved behind her to sit between her and the wall. "Erik...ah I-I..." She tried to tell him.

"Breath Christine." Saint tried to tell her.

"Sod off, Saint!" She snapped at him. Leaning back against the warrior, she let out an exhausting breath. This contractions were tiring her out and she knew they were going to get worse.

"Christine, maybe you sho-" Erik started.

"No, you do not tell me what to do!" She barked at him. "You already have done enough!" The warriors were quiet as Christine basically yelled at Erik. "Now, grab a knife and get this bloody dress off of me." She ordered. He looked at her with a little confusion. "Erik!" Making him jump, he pulled out his dagger and started cutting the dress until it was loosen enough on her. He still had it on her, to keep her covered from the others.

"Is there anything we can get you?" Hawk asked.

"Ale..." Christine said, exhaling a deep breath.

"What? No." Erik quickly corrected.

"Bring the ale for us." Tor said to Hawk, making him nod and he left the cell to find some ale. Groaning in discomfortable, she leaned forward as she stood up.

"God my back is killing me." Looking up at Erik, he knew what she wanted. Squatting down, her arms wrapped around his neck and he lifted her up. "Ah that feels so much better. Tor tried to get up from the bed, but Christine yelled at him to sit.

"Does anyone know anything about childbirth?" Arrow asked all of them. No one answered, making Christine groan. Setting her down, he helped back to the bed as Hawk came back with a bottle of ale.

"Here you go." He said.

"Oh thank you." Christine quickly grabbed the bottle. But before she could take a sip, Erik quickly grabbed the bottle and handed it to Saint. "Hey, I need that."

"No you don't need ale. You are in labor and do not need that." He argued with her.

"Erik, I wouldn't..." Tor warned him.

"Listen here, you...Phantom." She placed her hands on her hips as she faced off with Erik. "I am in a lot of pain here. I have to push a...a..." She tried to think of something that she could compare to a baby. "A...a..."

"Watermelon?" Arrow suggested.

"Cannon ball?" Recruit suggested.

"Helmet?" Viper said.

"Yes thank you." She said to them, still looking at Erik. "I have to push a baby the size of what they all said out of me."

"I understand tha-"

"Oh no..." Tor groaned, knowing that Erik was in for it.

"Do you know? Do you really understand what it is like to have your body change over nine months as a human grows inside of you?" She asked him. "Do you understand what it is to not be in control of your emotions or your bladder or unable to eat the foods you used to love?" Erik stayed silent. "None of you know what is it like." She pointed to the rest of the warriors. "Now since I do not have a woman present to help me, I am left with all of you so please hand me that bottle!" She held out her hand which Saint quickly gave back to her. "Thank you." She said nicely and sat back down, leaning back against Tor. Suddenly feeling tired, she wish she could sleep right now, rest up for when the baby was ready to come out. However, sleep would not come to any of them.

Ten hours later and no birth. Hours and hours had gone by and all of them were exhausted. At one point Christine had fallen asleep to only wake up when a contraction hit. Erik had switched positions with Tor so that Christine could rest against him. By the eleventh hour, it was well into the next day and completely dark outside. Viper and Recruit managed to find torches to light up the cell and the corridor so they weren't in darkness. Christine's head was resting against Erik's shoulder, resting. A few warriors were sitting on the floor while Tor and Saint sat on two chairs that they brought into the cell. It was amazing that all of them could fit in the cell, but they did. Jolting up at the sudden contraction, she knew that it was time.

"E-Erik..." Gripping his hand, she looked up at him. Nudging Tor awake, the whole switched positions as the others woke as well. Now in Erik's spot, Tor prepared himself for the death grips his hands will endure soon. Hawk and Hunter moved aside of her, ready to hold her legs to push. Erik knelt down in front of her, practically acting as the midwife. Truthfully, Christine rather have him than any of the others looking at her in a very private matter. Recruit had water ready while Viper and Striker had blankets ready. Saint knelt down next to her, but made sure to keep his eyes away.

"Alright lads and lass, let's do this." Tor said.

"Ready Christine?" Erik asked her, making her nod tiredly. "Ready and...push." On cue, she began to push. Gripping Tor's wrists in a death grip, she used every ounce of strength to push. Arrow wetted a cloth and dapped her head after each push. Each of the warriors giving her encouragement as she pushed. After another push, Christine was too exhausted. Her body was tired, no more strength.

"I can't, I can't..." She shook her head, a tear starting to form in her eyes.

"Hey..." Standing up, he leaned down to cup her face. Her tired eyes looked up at him as her hand took his. "You can." He encouraged her. "You can do this." A weak smile formed on her face. Leaning in closer, he placed a soft kiss on her lips. "M 'aingeal." Smiling bigger, she nodded, indicating that she's ready again. Kneeling back down, he nodded to the others. "Putaidh...(push)" Finding the strength, she pushed again. "Chì mi an ceann! (I can see the head)" He said. Hearing that, Christine pushed again.

"That's it, CHristine."

"You can do this."

"Push, Christine, push." Words from the warriors gave her the strength for one last push.

"Ah!" She cried out as she push one last time. Her cry was silenced by the sound of a baby cry. She did it, their child was here. Blankets immediately went around the crying baby, cleaning it as Saint grabbed his dagger to but the umbilical cord as Erik held the baby.

"Congratulations!" The warriors cheered. Watching him stand up, Christine saw the baby in Erik's arm, wrapped in a plaid. The look on his face was indescribable, a look a loving father gave his newborn child.

"Erik..." His eyes looked from the baby to the beautiful woman.

"A girl." He told her as he sat down next to her. Tor moved to stand next to the warriors who were all looking down at the couple and their baby. "A healthy girl." Tears formed in Christine's eyes as she looked down at her daughter. Kissing her forehead, he let her take their daughter in her arms. Holding her next to her heart, she placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you, Erik." She looked up at him with tear-filled eyes.

"No, thank you Christine." He said back before kissing her lips. His arm wrapped around her, holding her and his daughter close to him.

"What's her name?" Tor asked. Erik looking at Christine, letting her decide on the name. Thinking for a moment, she looked down at the blue orbits looking up at her.

"Isla..." She answered. "Isla Annabel Boyd."

 **I thought it would be special for Christine to give birth in the place where she and Erik first met.**

 **Next big thing coming soon...Erik's proposal**

 **Reviews are welcome : )**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Good evening everyone! Or good morning. I have another chapter for you guys and I hope you enjoy it. I'm quickly going to start on the next one since it's going to be a big chapter**

 **Enjoy**

Chapter 21: Parenthood

One week went by and they haven't left Kilchurn. All the warriors agreed to stay longer at the empty castle, waiting until Christine felt ready to travel again after having their daughter. Erik and Christine moved up to the master chambers of the castle while the warriors took the other bedchambers. It was the first time Erik got to see these parts of the castle, mainly have seen only the prison cells. He was enjoying the master's chambers than the prison cells.

"How is little Isla?" Saint asked during a meal. Hunter and Ranger had gone hunting earlier to get food for evening meal. Erik was in the bedchamber with Isla, giving Christine a small break.

"She doesn't like to sleep."

"Newborns usually don't." Tor commented. "It will get better as she gets older."

"She loves being sung to though." Christine said, taking a sip of her drink. "If she's crying, Erik will take her in his arms and sing to her some lullaby in Gaelic." She recalled the morning she woke up to his voice, Isla in his arms sleeping. "Speaking of the father, I should go check up on him." Standing up, she left the room to head up to the bedchamber. Reaching the chamber, she could someone humming. Opening the door, her eyes spotted Erik sitting in a chair, Isla in his arms.

" _Oidhche àm geurachadh, measg gach sar,_

 _Dorchadas dùsgadh, agus a dhùisgeas mac-meanmna,_

 _Gu tosdach na ciad-fàthan, cùl an dìon..."_

She listened to him sing softly, leaning against the door. She loved hearing him sing, loving the sound of his voice. Isla was fast asleep in his arms, wrapped in a plaid.

" _Slaodach, gu socair oidhche unfurls a bòidhchead_

 _Greim e, seadh e, tremulous agus maoth_

 _Tionndaidh thu aghaidh air falbh bhon garish solas an latha_

 _Cuir do smuaintean air falbh bho fuar unfeeling solas_

 _Agus ag èisteachd ri ceòl na h-oidhche ..."_

Smiling softly, she quietly walked towards them. His head looked up to see her approaching them. Her finger came to her lips, telling him to continue.

" _Dùin do shùilean '_

 _Agus gèilleadh ri ur Chì Mi'n aislingean._

 _Dubhadh do smuaintean air a 'bheatha a tha thu eòlach roimhe._

 _Dùin do shùilean,_

 _Leig agad do spiorad 'tòiseachadh a' èirich._

 _Agus tu a 'fuireach mar thu riamh a' fuireach mus..."_

Reaching a free hand up, she took his hand as she sat down on his lap. Looking down at her sleeping daughter, she couldn't help but smile.

" _Ciùin, socair_

 _Ceòl bithidh bheantainn a tha thu_

 _Cluinn e, 'faireachdainn gu bheil e_

 _Gu h-uaigneach sealbhaich thu_

 _Fosgail suas ur n'inntinn_

 _A leigeil do ur-sgeoil unwind_

 _Anns an dorchadas, tha fios agad nach urrainn dhut a dhol a shabaid_

 _Dorchadas na ceòl na h-oidhche..."_

His voice rose slightly, but not too loud to wake their sleeping girl.

" _Leig ur n-inntinn a 'tòiseachadh air turas tro neònach saoghal ùr_

 _A 'fàgail a h-uile smuaintean air a' bheatha a tha thu eòlach mus_

 _Leig do d 'anam a ghabhail thu far a bheil thu fada a bhith ..."_

Turning her head, her eyes locked with his.

" _Chan eil ach an uair sin urrainn dham buin thu mi ..."_

His voice was softer now as his hand reached up to caress her cheek. He leaned in closer until their foreheads touched. Closing her eyes, she let his voice take her.

" _Bhog, a 'tuiteam_

 _Bhlasta chòmhlain aighearaich_

 _Beantuinn rium, earbsadh rium_

 _Meal gach sar..."_

Her hand reached up to remove his mask, feeling his scarred cheek under her fingers. Pulling his face away, his eyes looked back down at their sleeping baby.

" _Leig an aisling 'tòiseachadh_

 _A leigeil do ur taobh dorcha a thoirt seachad ann an_

 _Gus cumhachd an ceòl gu bheil mi a 'sgrìobhadh_

 _Cumhachd an ceòl na h-oidhche..."_

Getting off of his lap, Christine watched as Erik rose from the chair and carefully carrying Isla towards the small bed that they made for her during their stay here. Carefully setting her on the pillows and plaids, she watched how gently he was.

" _Bha thu a 'aonar urrainn mo òran a' gabhail turas-adhair_

 _Cuidich mi an ceòl a dhèanamh de na h-oidhche ..."_

His voice softly trailed off as he finished his song. Straightening up, he quietly walked over to the woman holding his mask. Smiling, she leaned up to place a soft kiss on his lips as her arms wrapped around his neck. Returning her kiss, his arms snaked around her waist, pulling her against him.

Breaking the kiss, his eyes locked with hers. The moonlight was shining inside the room, brightening her eyes. They shined back up at him as her lips parted. He had noticed they gotten fuller during her pregnancy, but they suited her. Reaching his hand up, he brushed back a strand that had gotten loose. His fingers traced along her chin, down her neck. Her eyes closed as her neck tilted slightly. His touch was always intoxication to her, sending a fire through her.

"Erik..." Her voice whispered to him.

"Not tonight." He whispered back, making her open her eyes. "You are not ready, Christine. Your body is still recovering from delivering and I do not want to hurt you." Sighing, she knew he was right. Her body was still sore.

"Lay with me then...please." The last few days, Erik slept on the floor while Christine and Isla slept on the bed. He had his reasons for not laying with her at night, but Christine hated it. She had grown used to his body next to hers and always hated sleeping a night without him next to her.

"Yes..." Smiling, her hands took his as she led him to the bed. Isla was still asleep as her parents climbed into the bed. Curling up beside him, her head rested on his heart, feeling each beat.

"I love you, Erik Boyd." She whispered as she closed her eyes.

"I love you, Christine Daae." He whispered back. _Soon to be Christine Boyd..._

 **Hint hint on what's to come. Stay tune**

 **Reviews are welcome : )**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hello everyone, Happy Valentine's Day! As a Valentine's treat, I have a new chapter for you and it was made special for today**

 **Enjoy : )**

Chapter 22: Yes

"Do you think it's possible?" Erik asked Tor as they sat in the empty study. He had wanted to talk to Tor about something privately, not wanting Christine to know.

"I don't see why not. Your home was destroyed and this castle is still standing." He glanced around at the room. "Well it would need work on of course." He quickly added. "But I'll send a message to Bruce and see if he had do something about it."

"Thank you, Chief."

"Of course." Erik rose from the chair, brushing the dust off his plaid. "Will you tell Christine about this?" He asked the masked warrior.

"When Bruce agrees, then I will. I want his approval before doing anything." Tor nodded as he rose from his chair.

"Very well, I'll send word today so to get a reply back quickly." Nodding, the two men walked out of the room. "Do you know when you're going to ask her?" Tor asked. All the men were anxious of when Erik was going to propose, waiting impatiently now. They figured since they were a part of Isla's birth that they want to be a part of Erik's proposal.

"Very soon." He answered. "I want to make it special for her. But I don't know how." He glanced at Tor as they walked down the hallway.

"You are asking the wrong man. I was forced into my second marriage." He replied, making Erik nod. "But I know that you need to speak from your heart." Rolling his eyes, he wasn't a man who could easily speak from the heart. "I am serious, Erik." He stopped to turn and face the warrior. "If you want Christine to know what exactly you're feeling, you need to tell her. Sure, she knows you love her, but she is scared you don't want to marry."

"She is?" He was not expecting that.

"Aye, she is. So if you want her to believe that you want to marry her, you have to tell her." Sighing, he knew he was right.

"Tor, I need you to do something for me.

"Of course." He agreed. Hearing what Erik wanted, he knew he could arrange that. Leaving Erik to figure out what exactly he was going to say, Tor went off to fetch some of the warriors. They were going to help Erik out and help him.

Christine noticed something was up, the warriors seemed a bit off and even Erik was a bit distant. None of them would tell her what was going on or even give her a hint. After a few warriors left the castle, Christine was more curious on what was going on.

"I know, darling, I know." Isla crying in her arms, she knew she wanted her father. "I don't know what is up with your father." Sitting down on the edge of the bed, she tugged her dress down to expose her breast. "Come on, time to feed." Letting Isla take her nipple, she let her feed as her mind wondered what was going on with the warriors. "Your father is a strange man, my darling. I hope you aren't a lot like him." She chuckled a little. "Though you have his eyes." She smiled softly as she gazed down at her daughter. "You know, mo ghràidh (my darling)...sometimes I can't believe the things that have happened." Smiling softly, her eyes caught sight of the ring on her finger, the ring that Erik gave her before she returned to England. Even if he does not marry me, I will always love him and I know he will love me." She said.

"Do women always talk to themselves?" Hearing a voice, she turned to see Saint standing in the doorway.

"When left alone, yes." She answered, smiling. "How are you, Magnus?" She asked him as he walked over to her. He grabbed a blanket, he handed it to her to cover herself. "Thank you."

"How's the little one?" He asked her, sitting in a chair.

She is good, wanting her father." She answered. "Where is Erik?" She asked him.

"He's...taking care of something important." He answered. Christine knew he was hiding something. "It's confidential."

"I think at this point, anything confidential between the warriors no longer applies to me." She stated.

"True..." He commented. "However, I still am not allowed to tell you." Sighing, she knew he wouldn't budge.

"Alright." Feeling Isla move away, she pulled her dress back up. Using the blanket now to wrap Isla in, she rose from the bed. "Can you hold Isla for one moment, please?" Nodding, he took the baby as Christine grabbed a robe that they managed to find and put it around her.

"Why don't I watch Isla for you today?" He suggested, doing his part of Erik's plan. "Take some time to yourself and enjoy the day." Staring at Saint, she wondered if something was up with him. However, she wouldn't mind some time to herself.

"Okay, thank you." She said, smiling slightly at him. Nodding, he looked down at the baby in his arms. Saying something in Gaelic to the baby, he started walking out of the room. Alone now in the room, she wondered what she was going to do with herself.

Hours later and Christine had spend her day wandering around the castle. Venturing down in the cells once again, she decided to take a better look at the place where the prisoners had once lived. Entering Erik's cell, she looked around at the now empty cell. Her fingers traced along the cold stone of the walls, remembering the many nights she snuck down here to give him food, the small gifts they exchanged through the small window. Smiling slightly, she pulled her hand away from the wall.

"Christine?" Hawk's voice made her jump as she turned to see him standing there. "I'm sorry if I scared you."

"No no it's fine. Is something the matter?" She asked him. "Is Isla alright?"

"Oh yes, she is fine." He assured her. "Erik would like you to meet him on the balcony." He said.

"Oh...ok, thank you." He nodded and stepped to the side, allowing her to walk pass. Walking through the corridors, she wondered what was going on. Opening the doors to their master chambers, she stopped dead in her tracks. The room had candles all over the place, lighting up the room. Rose petals were covering the bed with a single rose resting against the pillow. "Oh my god..." Her hand came up to her mouth. Walking through the room, she couldn't believe it. Reaching the balcony, she saw her warrior standing there.

"M 'aingeal." He greeted her, holding out his hand. Taking it, he drew her close, kissing her lips. Pulling away, he look down at her.

"Erik, how did you..." She looked around them on the balcony.

"I had some help." He motioned down to the courtyard below. Looking over, she saw the warriors standing there, looking up. Isla was in Tor's arms, looking asleep in the mighty warrior's arm.

"So that's what you guys were doing all day." She looked back at him, making him nod.

"I wanted to do something special for you. You have done some much for me already. You left your home for me."

"I did it because I love you, Erik."

"Let me finish, please." Nodding, she let him continue. "I am not good at expressing my feelings, that's something that is very hard for me to do. I never thought myself capable of feelings, until I met you. That day when I first saw you, I knew that you would my change life somehow." He paused for a moment. "You never left my thoughts after that day. I spent months searching for you, needing to see you again. When you said m 'aingeal to me, my whole world stopped. I wanted nothing more than to pull you into my arms and kiss you again. But..."

"But I was English and you didn't want to break Tor's rules." He nodded. "Is that why you were so distant to me?" He nodded.

"I wanted you, Christine. Believe me, I did. I wanted you to be mine but I couldn't bring myself to hurt you by giving you hope of something that couldn't be. When you left to return to England, I felt as if my heart ripped out of my chest. I realized when you left that I loved you more than anything in this world. You had my heart since that day when I first saw you. You will always have my heart." A tear started to form in her eyes. "You gave me hope for a family and a future. And I want to spend the rest of my life by your side. I want to wake up every morning and see your face. I want to start my day with you and end my day with you. I want you to be mine in every way." Taking a step back, her mouth gasped as she watched him get down on one knee.

"Oh my god..." Now tears started forming in her eyes.

"Christine Daae...will you marry me?"

"Yes!" She basically yelled out. "Yes, I will marry you!"

 **Reviews are welcome : )**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hello everyone, I hope you are enjoying your weekend. I have another chapter for you guys and I hope you enjoy it. Hopefully I'll be uploading another chapter soon.**

 **Oh...I forgot to mention that the song that Erik sang like 2 or 3 chapters ago is just Music of the Night in Gaelic. I forgot to say that at the end of the chapter so if you were all wondering, now you know.**

 **Also, GEM you had asked how you pronounce Isla. And I have an answer:** ** _Isla is a Scottish name. Yes, we know "isla" is the Spanish word for 'island' but in reality the beautiful name Isla comes to us from the Scots. And it's pronounced "eye-la"._ I hope that answers your question.**

 **If anyone has questions about the story or is confused about something, please feel free to ask me. Either in reviews or dm and I'll answer them. I usually answer within 24 hours (depends if my laptop is with me). And if you guys have any ideas or suggestions for stories or chapters, let me know. I do take them into consideration. Just like Isla's birth, that was an idea that GEM had told me which became a chapter so I really do consider them and see how I can incorporate them into the story.**

 **Okay that is enough from me, I will stop and let you guys read that chapter**

 **Enjoy**

Chapter 23: Christine's Thought

"Ladies, can I have my fiancée back?" Christine smiled at the word. She loved hearing him call her his fiancee, though she couldn't wait until he called her his wife.

"We are not finished." Meg said back. Ever since they returned to camp three days ago, Meg and the others have practically held Christine and Isla hostage. The first day was spent gushing over Isla and making baby clothes for her. The second and third day were spent planning the wedding. "Planning a wedding takes time."

"Are you planning on have us married in a week?" Erik asked, walking over to stand behind Christine as she sat at the table in the Hall.

"Of course not, that is way too soon." Meg answered.

"A month is the earliest." Tor's wife added teasingly, making Erik roll his eyes. _In a month, I could be Lady Christine Boyd or would I keep my princess title?..._ she thought, _Princess Christine Boyd_. Glancing up behind her, she looked to see Erik's reaction.

"No." He answered before starting to lift Christine off the chair. "Now, I would like my fiancée back." Letting out a squeal, she didn't expect him to carry her over his shoulder out of the Hall.

"You have fifteen minutes!" Meg shouted out to them. Raising his hand in the air, he acknowledged Meg's time limit. Carrying her towards their tent, he ignored the looks from some of the people watching them.

"You are truly a crazy man." Christine giggled as he entered their tent, setting her down.

"Aye, I am. And you are going to marry this crazy man." Giggling again, she was set down on the ground.

"Speaking of marrying this crazy man..." Her hands rested on his chest. "...when will you like the wedding?" She asked him. They haven't gotten to really talk much about the wedding.

"A month is too soon, Christine." He answered, making her nod.

"I do not want to take too long though. With the chance of you going off to war soon." He shook his head.

"The war has not even begun, Christine. And Gustave gave Bruce his word that he will not send for us unless the French threat to attack Scotland."

"Do you think they will attack Scotland?" Christine asked him, making him shrug. "That's not the answer I was looking for." He chuckled.

"I know, but I do not know if they will. Nevertheless, we must be prepared if they do." She nodded again. "Now, I only have fifteen minutes with you and I intend to not waste one." Giggling, her cheeks blushed.

"And what do you intend to do, sir?" Smiling, his eyes gazed wickedly down at her.

"Tonndaidh timcheall (turn around)." He ordered. Following his order, she quickly turned around. She felt his hands quickly make work of the ties of her dress. Feeling her dress fall to the ground, she quickly stepped out of it and turned to face him again. "Sin a ghabhail dheth (take that off)." He motioned to the chemise. Obeying again, she lifted the chemise off of her and dropped it on the ground. "Pàirt do chasan. (part your legs)" He ordered, making her eyes narrow. Not questioning his orders, she parted her legs a little, still able to stand. Slowly kneeling down, he placed soft kisses down her stomach. "Chumail air mo ... feumaidh tu a. (hold onto me...you'll need to)" He said softly, placing a kiss on her inner thigh.

"E-Eri-ah!" She gasped as she felt his lips on her clit. Her hands quickly gripped his shoulders, realizing that he was right. Her legs began to shake from the sensation. "Oh god..." She moaned, one of her hands moving from his shoulder to grip his hair. Pulling away, she let out a soft whimper. Standing up, he lifted her up and carried her over to the bed. Laying her down, her eyes watched as he quickly removed each item of clothing on him. Despite the months he took off from training, his body was still hard and toned. Once free of his clothing, he joined her on the bed. Moving his body over hers, he pressed his chest against hers. She moaned at the feeling of his skin against yours. It had been weeks since she felt his flesh against hers.

"Mo ghràdh..." He whispered softly to her, making her smile. Snaking his arm under her, he quickly flipped them. Laying on top of him, she leaned down and kisses his lips. His hands roamed her body as their kiss grew. Though he didn't take her, his body against hers was enough. Breaking the kiss, her eyes gazed down at him.

"My Phantom..." Her hand traced along the scarred flesh of his cheek. He didn't flinch away, having gotten used to her touch on his deformity.

"Always your Phantom." He whispered back, making her smile.

"Erik, can I ask you something?" Her tone became serious now. Sitting up on him, she straddled his hips, looking down at him. Propping himself on his elbow, he looked up at her.

"Of course. What is it?" He asked back. Looking down nervously, she almost didn't know how to ask him.

"Well...I um..." He was silent, waiting for her to ask him. "I have been thinking for sometime now about this." He tilted his head slightly. "I was thinking that maybe you could teach how to be a warrior." He stared at her, taking in her question.

"You want to be a warrior?" He asked her.

"I don't think Bruce will allow it or my father would approve of it." She answered back. "But...I want to know how to fight. If you're off to war, I want to be able to protect myself and Isla. I've always had guards and soldiers protecting me when I was in England. But here, I won't." He was quiet, thinking. "I know nothing of how to protect myself, but I want to learn.

"Alright." He answered.

"What?"

"I'll teach you." He said. "I'll teach you how to be a Phantom."

 **Will Christine become a Phantom? Find out soon...**

 **PS:**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Happy Monday everyone! Or Happy Tuesday! I have a new chapter for all of you and I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Who's ready for Christine to learn some Phantom skills?**

 **Enjoy**

Chapter 24: Lesson One: Erik

Christine concluded that Isla had Erik's habit of waking up early in the morning, way before the sun would even rise. Luckily for her, Erik always woken to take care of her while Christine slept. Sometimes she could hear him singing softly to her and always loved hearing his voice. By the time Christine would wake, Erik would give her Isla and he would have to head to training. Since he had to take months off to recover and then with Isla's birth, his skills had started to rust. So naturally Tor was training him hard and long. Some days, he'd be so exhausted or he'd come to the tent with a bruise on his body. As much as Christine wanted him to not push himself too much, she knew that Erik couldn't. He was the second in command of the Phantoms and one day, he would be chief when Tor retires.

A week passed since Erik agreed to teach Christine. He had been busy training and dealing with a matter with Tor. She didn't mind the wait; she knew he was holding off until Isla was a little older. And she had been busy as well tending to her daughter. Rarely did Isla leave her mother's arms unless Tor's wife or Janet watched her for a little to give Christine a quick break. Sometimes she would spend the whole day with Meg and her son. They had already teased Saint and Erik about their children marrying. The warriors already predicted that Isla will want to take after Erik as she grows up. Christine agreed to allow Erik to teach Isla a few fighting skills, but that's it. If they had a son, then he could become a fighter just like Erik.

One early morning, Christine was awoken by Ranger. She noticed Erik and Isla weren't in the tent. He told her that Isla is with the ladies and that Erik is waiting for her...to training. Erik had even provided Christine with clothes to train in: a simple dress with no corset. Putting the dress on, it felt strange without the corset. As she headed towards the training field, the camp was starting to awaken and get the day started. Arriving at the field, she could see Erik, Tor and Striker standing there.

"Morning." He greeted her with a kiss on her forehead. "Are you ready for training?" He asked. She nodded nervously, not believing it was happening now.

"Don't be nervous." Tor said. "We will go easy on you." He assured her.

"I'm sure you have no choice." She glanced over at Erik, knowing he threatened them to go easy on them.

"Come, let's do a quick warm up." Erik stepped back as Striker and Tor went to do their warm up. Christine watched as the two warriors started doing the warm up, making her eyes widen.

"Erik, I can't do that in this dress." She pointed down the long fabric. She watched them move quickly on their feet. Looking down at her dress, he realized that a dress wouldn't be a good outfit to train in. Walking over to a pile of clothes, he grabbed a plaid and white shirt that was his. Staring down at the plaid, she looked back at him.

"Put the shirt on over." Nodding, she quickly put the shirt on. It was big on her, almost too big. Standing behind her, his hand slid under the shirt to loosen the dress until it slipped off of her.

"Erik!" She quickly went to cover herself, now only wearing his shirt. Coming back around, he wrapped the plaid around her. Using a belt, he make her a kilt. Looking down, she felt strange in only a shirt and plaid.

"This will do for now." He said, stepping back. "Now, let's warm you up." He led her over to where Tor and Striker were. They quickly taught her a warm up and a stretch to get her body loose and ready. Though she felt uncomfortable in her outfit, she realized how easily she could move around. Now she knew why they only wore plaid kilts during training.

After a warmup, Erik decided to start off with learning how to fight without using any weapons. He was a master as hand-to-hand combat. Tor and Striker went to work on sword training, leaving Christine to Erik.

"One important rule is to always keep your hands up." He held up her hands, almost eye level. "You want to protect yourself. Keep them up, even when you make a blow, your other hand must guard your face." She nodded, taking in everything he was telling her. "Now, hit me."

"What?" Her hands dropped and immediately Erik's fist flew up, almost hitting her. She jumped and moved back. "Erik! What was that for?" She yelled at him, now mad.

"I told you, hands up!" He barked back. "You don't want to leave your opponent a chance to attack."

"But did you have to almost hit me?" She was still mad he almost hit her.

"I was proving my point. Now, hit me." He ordered. Forming a fist, she punched his arm. "Not bad." He took her fist and quickly fixed it. He fixed her form as well, showing her how to properly punch, telling her where to punch on a person's body for the most impact. A few more times she punched; some in the arm, a few in the stomach. She knew with practice, she would get better. He showed her a few different ways to hit someone, how to block and a few ways to get out of a hold. By midday, she was exhausted.

He let her take the rest of the day off, knowing she would sore from the training. Her body wasn't used to this kind of work and she gave birth not too long ago. He had ordered a hot bath for her to help soothe her tired muscles and she enjoyed every second of it. She spent the rest of the day with Isla and Meg and her son. The next day, she was sore and he didn't go easy on her.

"Come on, I know you hit harder." She rolled her eyes. "Christine, you can't be afraid of hitting someone."

"I can't hide my feelings and emotions as easily as you can. I would feel horrible if I hit someone." She said back, making him roll his eyes.

"You won't feel sorry if someone is attacking you." He quickly added. "Now come on. One good hit and we'll do something else." Sighing, she knew he wouldn't back down, but she still didn't want to hit him. "Hold on..." Looking around, he called over Tor. All the warriors stopped training to see what was going to happen.

"What? Oh no no..." She shook her head. "I am not hitting Tor!"

"Oh seo agam ri fhaicinn. (this I have to see)" Ranger said as they all gathered around. Now the pressure was on.

"Absolutely not!" Christine protest. "He has done so much for me, I'm not going to punch him."

"Christine, I have been hit many times by my wife." A few warriors smirked, making him roll his eyes. "Go ahead, it's alright." She shook her again and turned around. Sighing, Erik stepped forward and whispered something in Tor's ear. Repeating what Erik, he was surprised it worked. Quickly turning around, he wasn't expecting the right hook to his nose.

"I did it!" She exclaimed happily. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" She quickly apologized as he held his nose. A few of the warriors actually cringed when they heard a crack. "I am so sorry, Tor." She kept apologizing as Tor groaned.

"Don't be." He waved his hand, straightening up. "Damn." He looked at Erik. "You taught her too well." He and Erik both chuckled. "Christine, it is alright. Good swing though." He complimented, rubbing his nose. As Tor and the others walked away to resume training, Erik stepped closer to Christine.

"That was a good hit." He said, making her giggle.

"Well I had a good teacher." She smiled at him. "No more punching warriors though." She ordered. "Unless for a very good reason." She quickly added, making him chuckled. Agreeing, he continued with her training. They worked on more more footwork, blocking techniques and he even had her practice blocking and getting out of holds. By the end of the day, Erik was pleased with her progress. He knew it would take lots of practice for her to get better, but he knew she would practice. Well maybe not punching someone after her reaction to punching Tor, but at least she'll know what to do.

 **Reviews are welcome : )**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Hello everyone, hope you are enjoying your week. I have a new chapter for you guys. It's a littler shorter than what the others have been, but it's a little important. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it and hopefully be back with another one.**

 **Enjoy**

Chapter 25: Lesson Two: Chief

"So, what are we going to learn today?" Christine asked one morning, approaching Erik on the training field. It had been a week since he started training her and he was impressed how quickly she picked on some things.

"Today, you are going to train with Tor." He answered as Tor walked over.

"I am?" She asked, making him nod.

"Aye, you are with me today." Tor answered her. Giving him the okay, Erik returned to join the others to train. "Are you ready?" He asked her.

"I guess. May I ask what I will be working on today?" She asked him, curious on what he'll teach her.

"Well Erik has taught you how to defend yourself, correct?" She nodded. "We won't be doing that." Her eyes narrowed, trying to understand. "How do you think Erik became a Phantom?"

"He told he was selected by Bruce after seeing him perform at the Highland Games." Christine answered, remembering the story.

"Each one of these men were selected by Bruce because of a specific skill they had. Each of them are the best in their field. To be chosen to be a Phantom is a great honor, the highest really in Scotland." He explained.

"All of you were picked by Bruce?" He nodded. "You have to be chosen to become a Phantom? You cannot just decide one day to become one?"

"Right. And if you make through my training, you earn that honor." He looked at her. "Now, let's begin your training."

"You won't punish me for hitting you, will you?" She asked nervously. She still felt bad that she did it.

"No." He answered. "Go warm-up with Hawk." He ordered, motioning towards the warrior who was waiting. Nodding, she walked over to Hawk who helped her warm-up. She wondered what Tor was planning on training her.

Once her warm-up with finished, she noticed a few of the warriors had stopped training and were standing with Tor, Erik included. Slowly walking over, she was curious on what they were planning. Standing in front of him, she couldn't help but feel more nervous training with Tor than she did with Erik. She knew that Tor trained each of the warriors, perfecting their skills.

"Ready?" He asked her.

"What am I training?" She asked.

"Your skill." He answered, making her brows frown. "You don't know what it is?" She shook her head. "From what I heard, you are very good at sneaking around." Her cheeks blushed, knowing Erik told him about all those times. "Not to mention you managed to sneak all of us out of England."

"I hardly would call that a skill though." She shrugged shyly. "Is that what I'll be training?" He nodded, making her curious on why he wanted to train her on that.

"Now, let's begin." He ordered and her training began. He had her explain her experience of sneaking around from the days in the prison to when she helped them escape England. Though he admit she was good, it was also luck that she got away with it. For the next couple of hours, he worked on her movement, teaching how to silence her steps. A few times, he let her stop to check up on Isla who was with Arrow's wife for the day. By the end of the day, she could almost sneak up behind Erik...almost.

Over the next couple of days, Tor was in charge of training her. Erik took off to watch Isla for Christine. He figured he'd spend as much as he could because he knew when the war would begin, he would away from her and who knows how long that would be. Christine would spend all day with Tor and some of the warriors, from sunrise to sunset, taking breaks to check on Isla and feed her. Tor taught her everything; how to use a tree as protection, the way to make your movements silent on different surfaces, different kinds of weapons and how they can be used. She took everything in, soaking it up like a sponge. He was impressed with how well she was picking up on things. However, he knew it would take months of training and they didn't have months. For the first time, he would have to hope that she was ready.

 **Do you think Tor is planning on making Christine a Phantom? Find out soon...**

 **Reviews are welcome**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Hello everyone, I hope you enjoyed your weekend. I have a chapter for you guys and you all may hate me this chapter or possibly next chapter.**

 **IMPORTANT MESSAGE: Okay so I have an announcement or update on stories. I don't know if you have noticed, but I had deleted _A Poison Affair_ and _Wildest Dreams_. I had lost interest on both of them and didn't really update them much. Now _White Mask_ is being put on hold, I am not deleting it so there's still a chance to be complete. So that being said, (don't know if you have seen it) there are 4 chairs that are currently in work to be published, one will be part of a series. You all know about the one about Phantom meets GoT, still not sure when that will be upload but soon. (Sorry, I suck at explain announcement stuff)**

 **Okay, that's the announcement so now enjoy the chapter and I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 26: Trust?

" _Westering home with a song in the air_

 _Light in the eye and its good by to care_

 _Laughter o' love and a welcoming there_

 _Isle of my heart, my own land..."_

Her voice filled the tent, calming the crying baby. Music was the one thing that seemed to settle Isla down. Luckily for her, both her parents had beautifully gifted voices. Once settled, Christine laid her on the small bed that they had for her so she could take her nap. Standing up, she heard the flaps open to see Erik walk inside.

"Shh...she just fell asleep." She whispered, not wanting to wake her. Nodding, he quietly walked over to look down at his sleeping daughter. Gently pushing him out of the tent, she kept one flap open to keep an eye on Isla as she slept. "Any news?" Christine asked.

"No news." Which meant no attacks.

"Do you think they will still attack?" She asked. "It's been weeks."

"They'll attack, Christine. If Bruce's son was killed, he would send us to kill whoever." That didn't ease Christine's fear and Erik could see it. "Do not worry, no one is killing me."

"I know, but I still fear for it." She sighed. "Why couldn't you have been a farmer or...something like that?" He chuckled, cupping her cheek gently.

"Because then I wouldn't have met you." He answered, making her smile slightly. Leaning in, he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Her eyes watched as he walked away, heading towards the training fields. Sighing, she walked back inside the tent.

Later that day, Christine was still in the tent. Isla was sleeping again. Needing another plaid since Isla drooled all over one, she wanted another one while she had the soiled one washed. Walking over to the trunk, she opened it to grab a plaid. Picking up the plaid, her eyes noticed something in the trunk. Setting the plaid on the ground, she took out a letter that she noticed was from her father. Opening it, she read it. It was addressed to Erik, but that didn't stop her from reading it. Anger filled her as she read it. Unable to read further, she crumbled it and threw it back into the trunk.

"How dare he?" She was furious now with Erik. She had been asking him about any news of the war and he lied about not knowing anything.

"Christine?" Hearing his voice, she looked up to see him entering the tent. "Is everything okay?" He asked. Standing up, she quickly grabbed closest thing and threw it towards it. He quickly ducked so not to get hit with his helmet. "What was that about?" He asked, confused on why she just threw that at him. The loud crash from the helmet hitting the floor caused Isla to wake, crying now from being awaken. He moved to walk towards the crying baby, but Christine held up her hand to stop him. "Stay right where you are!" She ordered, furious with him. He stood in place, not wanting to piss her off even more.

"You lied to me!" She shouted at him.

"What are you talking about?" He asked her.

"Don't lie to me again! Explain that letter from my father." She crossed her arms in front of her, waiting. Sighing, he had hoped she wouldn't had seen that message. He sucked at hiding things from her, espeically now since his tent became hers now too. "Is it true though?" She asked him, seeming to have calmed slightly.

"How much of it have you read?" He asked her, stepped forward.

"Enough to know that you might be leaving for France." She answered. "Why didn't you tell me that you may be leaving?" She asked, now tears in her eyes. The fear of him travelling across the waters to a foreign country that every man wants him dead.

"Yes, there's a possibility." He started. "I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to worry."

"Didn't want me to worry?" She repeated. "Erik, I will worry about you until the day you die. Why do you always feel like you have to hide things from me?" She asked him. "Do you feel like you can't trust me?" She kept asking him questions.

"I trust you, Christine. Believe me, I trust you." He took another step closer to her. "I just...not used to this, sharing things like this with someone. I never shared information about the war with any of the women I was with."

"And how many was that?" She asked. This was a conversation that he didn't want to have.

"Do you really want to know?" He asked her. "Forget about how many women I have been with, that is not important. You are the only woman I want, the only one I love."

"And yet you can't trust me enough to tell me." She sighed. "Will you ever trust me enough?" She asked him, needing the truth. He looked at her, thinking. Could he ever learn to trust her to tell her things like this? He trusted her with his life, but still couldn't tell her certain things.

"I...I don't know." He answered truthfully. Looking away, she tried not to show the hurt in her eyes. Though it wasn't a no, it wasn't a yes. "Christine..." He reached out, but she stepped back.

"Just...go." Her voice choked, but she kept her eyes away from him, unable to look at him. Hearing him sigh, she heard his footsteps leave the tent. Once he was gone, she let the tears fall as she sat on the edge of the bed. Isla was still crying, now more upset that her parents were fighting. Picking her up, she cradled the crying girl in her arms. Though Isla calmed down, the tears still fell from Christine's eyes. "He'll never trust me enough..." She cried through the tears. The rest of the night, she spent alone in the tent with Isla. Erik knew to give her space and wait until Christine was ready to talk to him. However, he feared his mistake could cost their future together.

 **Reviews are welcome**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Happy Tuesday everyone. I hope you are enjoying your day so far and I have a new chapter for you guys. It's shorter but important.**

 **Enjoy**

Chapter 27: Is this Goodbye?

Three days...it had been three days since their fight and neither of them have spoken to each other. Christine spent most of the time in the tent with Isla while Erik stayed in an empty tent. He saw Isla a few times during those three days, but he never spoke to Christine. He knew eventually he would have to talk to her. They still were engaged and Isla binded them together.

By the fifth day of not speaking, Christine knew she had to talk to him. They couldn't avoid each other forever. Having Hunter's wife watch Isla, she went to find him. It wasn't hard to find him, he was at the training fields with the other warriors. Approaching the field, Hawk noticed her and quickly grabbed Erik's attention. Stopping what he was doing, he looked up to see her.

"Mi ach a bhith na gheàrr-chunntas (I'll only be a minute)" He said to Striker who nodded.

"Eisd i-mach (Hear her out)" Tor whispered as he walked pass him. Walking up to her, he tried to ignore the pained look in her eyes.

"Can we talk?" She asked. "Privately." Her eyes glanced behind him to the warriors all looking at her. He looked behind to see them standing there and then back at her. Nodding, he led her to his tent that he had been using over the last few days. Entering the tent, she sat on the small bed that looked too small for him to even fit on.

"What is there to talk about?" He asked, still standing. He grabbed a cloth to wipe the sweat off his face.

"What is there to talk about?" She repeated. "Everything." She answered. "Our future." She added. "Isla."

"How is she?" He asked, having not seen her so far today.

"Good. She misses her father though."

"I'll see her after training." He said. She knew he was being distant, but wasn't sure why.

"I'm sorry, Erik." She apologized. "I'm sorry for getting angry at you the other day. It just hurts that you can't trust me enough to tell me the truth."

"It's hard Christine." He said to her. "It's hard for me to trust people. There's so few I trust." She knew those people were the warriors and Meg.

"Did Meg know about the letter?" She asked him. Sighing, he nodded.

"Aye, she did." She didn't know if him not lying or him telling Meg instead hurt. Looking away, she didn't want him to see the tear running down her cheek. "Christine..."

"How can I share a life with me if you can't trust me?" She asked, turning her face back to look at him.

"I-I..." He didn't know how to answer that. Looking down, she rose from the bed, trying not to let more tears fall from her eyes. "I'm trying..."

"I know, but I don't know if I can wait any longer." She looked down at his ring on her finger. His eyes followed and watched as she slowly pulled it off.

"Christine..." She could hear the pain in his voice. Taking his hand, she set the ring in his palm. Looking up, their eyes met. For the first time, she saw a tear run down his cheek. Tears now began to fall as she turned and left the tent. He stood there, watching her run back to their tent. He shook his head, _it will be her tent now, no longer theirs._ Wrapping his palm around the ring, he sat down on the bed.

It's over now...

 **Reviews are welcome**

 **I'm sorry if I'm breaking any hearts with this chapter, but it's a part of the story. At least I didn't kill Erik off, that's for another story**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Hello everyone! I spoiled you guys with three chapter updates (two here and one for Always His Angel). So here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Again, I'm sorry breaking up Erik and Christine. I promise I will make it up to you guys soon.**

Chapter 28: French Attack

The next couple of days were spent moving Erik's things out of the tent into the smaller tent. Tor and the others were surprised of the breakup, unable to accept the fact that Christine and Erik were over. They were also surprised that Christine decided to stay in the camp with everyone. They assumed she would return to England, but she knew she couldn't do that. She couldn't take Isla away from her father and with the war going on, it was too dangerous for her. Erik had kept himself busy over the days, training or spending alone time in the woods, away from everyone. Tor and them gave him his space, but weren't happy about it. They wanted to do something, but they were unsure what to do.

Two weeks have passed and it had been a miserable two weeks. No word from Bruce or Gustave about war plans, so far the French have been staying in England. Tor halted training to let the warriors rest and spend time with their families. Erik still kept his distance from everyone, including Tor.

"I don't know how much longer this can last." Meg said, cradling her son. "You have to talk to him." She said to Tor.

"He won't listen to me." Tor said back.

"He won't listen to anyone, Meg." Her husband added. "We have to let him be. When he's ready, he'll talk to us." Meg shook her head. "Meg, it is not our business."

"Erik is a like a brother to me and you and Christine is a sister to me." She said to them. "I can't just sit here and do nothing."

"And what exactly do you plan on doing?" Tor asked, leaning back in his chair. "Enlighten us, please."

"I...I don't know at the moment." She said. "But I will think of something." Sighing, he leaned forward.

"Look, I want them back together as much as you do. We all do. But there's nothing we can do." He tried explaining to her. "It's in their hands now. All we can do is accept it and be there for the both of them."

"I refuse to accept it." Meg said as she turned around and walked away. Sighing, he looked up at Saint.

"She's your wife." He said, leaning back in his chair. Nodding, Saint went after Meg to try and make her understand. Tor watched the two walk away and shook his head. He never would expect this relationship to affect the camp as much as it was, especially his warriors. They grew to love Christine, treating her like family. Now the family was torn and no one knew what they could do to bring the family back together.

Later that day, Tor was sitting at his table in his tent, looking over training reports when he heard someone calling his name. Looking up, he saw a familiar face. Standing up, he welcomed the man who looked like he had been riding for days straight without rest. Allowing the man to catch his breathe, he knew seeing this man wasn't good. When the man finally told Tor the message, his eyes widen. Thanking the man, he allowed him to rest in a tent before returning. Practically running through the tent, he sent out the alarm for the warriors. Hearing the certain alarm, all of them dropped what they were doing and ran to meet up with Tor back at his tent. Christine and Meg could hear the alarm, seeing the warriors running towards Tor's tent.

"I wonder what is wrong." Meg said, glancing at Christine whose eyes watched Erik rush to Tor's tent. She wouldn't admit it, but she missed him dearly. When they all reached the tent, they knew something happened.

"Dè tha dol? (What is going on)" Rarnger asked.

"Robh iad ionnsaigh a thoirt air? (Did they attack)" Hawk asked him. Erik stayed silent, waiting for Tor to finally tell them. Waiting for them to settle down, he decided to explain.

"Yes, they attacked." Tor answered. "They attacked my castle." All eyes widen at Tor's news.

"Does this mean we're going to war now?" Hunter asked.

"Has Bruce sent any word?" Striker asked.

"No Bruce has not sent any word. I can imagine he is getting the news as we speak." He said. "As of now, all orders come from me." All heads nod in understanding.

"What are your orders?" Erik asked.

"Hawk." He looked towards the warriors. "How soon can your ships be ready?" He asked the sailor warrior.

"As soon as I give the word." He answered.

"Good. Get your ships ready." He ordered. "You leave at first light." Nodding, Hawk took his leave to get his things ready and spend time with his wife, Ellie. "All of you, we leave first light as well." They all nodded, taking their leave. "Erik, a word." He said to the masked warrior before he could leave. Sighing, he waited until they were the only ones left in the tent.

"Yes?" He asked.

"How are things going?" He asked, noticing how Erik started closing up. "I'm serious, Erik. We are all worried about you." Sighing, he sat down on a chair. His eyes started at a patch in the tent wall.

"I..." He sighed. "Do I look like I'm doing okay?" He looked up to Tor.

"You look miserable." He answered.

"Then that's how things are going...miserably." He answered back. "Will it get better?" He asked Tor.

"It will in time."

"I don't think it will get better. I lost my other half and I don't know if I'll get her back."

 **Reviews are welcome**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Good evening everyone or morning! I have another chapter for you guys, it's longer again. I hope you guys enjoy it, hopefully be back with another upload tomorrow as well as a new chapter for Always His Angel.**

 **Enjoy**

Chapter 29: Taking a Risk

Pacing the tent, her mind went wandering. _Should I go to him tonight? Will he come here?_ Looking over at the sleeping baby, she sighed. _He'd only come to say goodbye to her, not me._ Walking over to the trunk, she opened it to pull out a plaid to wrap around herself. Just as she wrapped herself, she heard the tent flaps opening. Turning around, her eyes widen as she saw Erik walk inside.

"E-Erik..." She wasn't expecting him.

"Is Isla sleeping?" He asked. Hiding her disappointment, she nodded. Not saying anything, he turned to leave. "Wait!" She said to him, hoping now to wake Isla. He stopped and turned to look at her. "It's true then?" She asked, making him nod. "How long will you be gone?" She asked him.

"I don't know." He answered. He really didn't know how long he will be gone, none of them do. They really didn't know how long they would be gone, all of them hoped it wouldn't be too long. "I should return to my tent, get some sleep."

"O-Oh ok." She said, not stopping him as he left the tent. Once she was gone, she sighed as she sat on the trunk. "What is wrong with me?" She asked herself. "You left him, Christine. Remember that, you are the one that walked away." She told herself. Exhaling, she decided to call it a night herself, hoping sleep would come to her.

Early the next morning, hearing movement outside the tent woke her up. Opening her eyes, she watched the flaps open as Erik walked in again. He was dressed in his warrior attire, sword attached to his belt around his waist. Her mighty warrior, well not hers anymore. He said nothing to her as he quietly walked over to the sleeping baby. Leaning down, he placed a soft kiss on her forehead, whispering something in Gaelic. She watched the tender moment between father and daughter, trying not to think of him away at war. Straightening up, he quickly left the tent without a word. Quickly getting up, she grabbed a plaid to wrap around herself as she ran out of the tent. Looking around, she spotted him mounting his horse. A crowd gathered around the warriors, telling their goodbyes and wishing them home safely. Her feet practically ran over just as he was about to stir his horse away to ride off.

"Erik!" She called out to him. Halting his horse, he turned his head in the direction of his voice. Running to his horse, she stopped until she was next to him. "I-I..." She couldn't come to stay it. Leaning down, his hand cupped her face gently.

"Bidh mi a 'tilleadh, tha mi a' gealltainn. (I will return, I promise)" He whispered to her. Nodding, her hand came up to set over his. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it. Pulling away, she stepped back to watch him ride off with the other warriors.

Returning back to the tent, Isla was still sleeping. Knowing she was still asleep, Christine quickly got dressed before Isla wakes. With all the warriors gone, the fear really set in for everyone. Though Erik has been gone before, this was different. Before they didn't have a child, but she would never take Isla back for the world. Once dressed, she figured what she would do for the day. She decided to take Isla by the lake that Erik has taken her many times before. It was a beautiful day and she wanted some time away from the camp. It was going to be long days until the warriors would return. No one knew when that would be, all they could do is hope and pray each of them return safely.

 _Three Months Later..._

Wiping the blood off his forehead, he let out a deep breath. After a long day of fighting, he was exhausted and needed a nice bath to get the blood off of him. Walking towards the water of the sea since Tor lived by the sea, he could see Scottish ships in the distance. Hawk has his ships protecting the coastline of Scotland. Diving under the cold water, he came up, fingers combing his hair away from his face. Cleaning the blood off, he was relieved for the small break to rest. They have been fighting for a few months and all of the hoped they would return to camp soon. Each day, the French would attack and each day, the Scots would drive them back.

"Enjoying the water?" Tor's voice appeared at the shore. Wiping the water from his forehead, he started walking towards him.

"Very refreshing." He answered, grabbing a cloth to dry himself. "Do you think they will attack again soon?"

"Oh yeah. That's why I came to find you." Sighing, he understood. They two headed back to the others so Erik could get his weapons back on him. Sure to Tor's word, they were attacked. While the French fleet attacked Hawk's ships, a ground attack occurred as well. This time, they brought more soldiers, outnumbering the Scots. Well into the night and the fighting hasn't ceased. By morning, Tor knew one more attack would cost everything. His warriors were exhausted and Striker was wounded from a sword slicing his arm. He knew he had to make one good attack. The only probably was did he want to risk all his warriors' lives for this one attack.

By midday, Tor made his mind up. He would do one attack, but not all of his warriors. He decided to use Erik, Arrow, Ranger and Recruit for this attack. They knew how risky this attack would be, they may not make it. They accepted and would fight to the death. After hearing Chief's plan, they set out. Putting Erik in charge, he hoped they would come back. Waiting until nightfall, they used the darkness to their advantage. Quietly, Erik and Recruit sneaked towards the French camp. Arrow stayed hidden nearby, his bow and arrow at the ready. Ranger stayed closeby as well, ready if the plan started to falter. Laying on the ground, he lifted his head just over the grass line to see how close they were. Seeing a few tents, they knew they were just a few feet away. Nodding at Recruit, he watched the warrior crawl towards the tents. Recruit knew how to make explosives which is why Tor included him in his plan. Setting the powder outside the tent, he glanced behind to see Erik watching him. Hearing shouting, Erik knew it wasn't good. Before he could do anything, A soldier quickly appeared to attack Recruit. Bolting towards to the soldier, his sword managed to stop the soldier's just in time. Kicking him in the stomach, he forced the French soldier back so Recruit could get to his feet. Shouting something in Gaelic, Arrow and Ranger heard. Killing the French soldier, Erik knew more were fast approaching.

"Did you get enough down?" He quickly asked Recruit.

"Aye, just enough." He answered.

"Good..." He could hear shouts coming. It was now or never. "Ranger, Recruit, get back to safety." He ordered. "Arrow, stay with me." Nodding, he prepped his bow. Backing up a few feet, Arrow lighted up his arrow, waiting for Erik's command. Both watched at the French soldiers appeared around the tent. Looking at Arrow, he nodded slightly. Nodding back, Arrow drew back his arrow, taking a deep breath. Both men knew they were close enough, but they both accepted whatever their fate would be. Realising his bow, the flaming arrow flew across the air to land in the middle of the powder. Within seconds, the tents flew up in flames, setting more tents on fire. Tor's plan was a success, but did his two warriors make it alive?

 **Will Erik and Arrow live? Find out soon...**

 **Reviews are welcome**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Good morning everyone! I hope you all had a good weekend. Let's start the Monday/week with a new chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it and hopefully have another chapter upload either later today or tomorrow.**

 **PS: Chapter is Rated M! You have been warned!**

 **Enjoy**

Chapter 30: Home

Feeling himself come back, he let out a cough as his eyes fluttered opened. Around him was black with a burnt smell filling his nose. Sitting up, his eyes glanced around to see his surroundings. Letting out another cough, he noticed the burnt bodies laying all around him.

"E-Erik..." He choked out his name as he looked around for his fellow warrior. He remembered just as his arrow hit the powder, Erik quickly pushed him to the ground. "Erik..." Standing up, he swayed a little. Taking a stepped, he immediately fell over a body. Groaning from the impact, he looked over to see who he fell over. Right away, his eyes widen at the sight of a white mask. "Erik."

"How is going?" Meg asked as she walked over to sit down next to her friend.

"I would lie if I said good." Christine answered, letting out a sigh. "Have you heard from Saint at all?" She asked Meg, making her shake her head. "I don't think the others have received any word from their husbands."

"I guess you haven't heard from Erik either?" She shook her head. "Do you regret breaking the engagement?"

"I do." Christine answered. "I was so stupid, Meg. I shouldn't have let that got the better of me and ruin our relationship." She took a deep breath. "I love him, I always will love him." She looked down at his lap. "I just hope it's not too late."

"It's not too late, Christine." Meg said back. "You need to tell him how you feel. When he get backs, you need to talk to him." She nodded. Hearing something outside, their heads turned to the opening of the tent to see a small crowd gathering what seemed to be a messenger. "Come on." The two stood up and rushed outside to join the crowd. Reaching the crowd, they could see Cate, Arrow's wife, walking away, wiping a tear away.

"Cate?" Meg walked over to her. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"I-It's Arrow and Phantom." She answered. "There was an attack and an explosion. Arrow and Phantom are missing." Christine's eyes widen at the news. _Erik is missing? Oh god, no he can't be!_ "Chief has the men searching for them."

"I'm so sorry, Cate." Meg gave her a hug. "Don't worry, I'm sure they both are fine."

"It will be alright, Cate." Christine hugged her friend. Though she wanted to comfort her friend, Erik's life was also uncertain.

"How long ago was this?" Meg asked Cate.

"Two days." She answered.

"They could be found by now if it was two days ago." Meg tried to comfort both of them. "I'm sure Tor will do everything he can to find them." They all hoped the two warriors were safe and sound. All they could do was pray and wait for word from Tor again.

A week passed since the news from Tor and no new news came. Everyone was beginning to worry that the two warriors were gone. Christine tried not to think of the possibility that Erik was dead. She couldn't think that, she didn't want to think that. Sitting outside her tent, she closed the book she was reading. Isla was with Hunter's wife who was also watching Meg's son, giving Meg and Christine some time to themselves. Setting the book aside, she glanced up at the sky. The sun was high, only a few clouds on the sky. Looking back down at the book, she let out a sigh.

"Come back to me..." She whispered, as if whispering to the heavens to bring Erik back to her.

"Tha iad air ais!" Someone shouted, catching the attention of everyone in the camp. Her head shot up, looking towards the crowd that started to form. Standing up, she could see a group of riders fast approaching. Only able to take a few steps, she couldn't find a white mask that she was looking for. Slowly approaching the crowd, she spotted a few warriors: Tor, Hunter, Hawk...no Erik or Arrow. Standing on the outskirts of the crowd, her eyes caught a glance of a white mask.

He looked worse than Arrow, his face all covered in dirt, dried blood and a burn on his forehead. His mask protected his already scarred face, but even his mask looked like it had been through hell. Dismounting his horse, his eyes quickly scanned the crowd. _Where is she?_ He thought as he looked at the faces. Weaving through the crowd, he kept looking for her. Finally, he saw her. Standing there, he could see the tears forming in her eyes. Without a second thought, her legs ran over to him, making her jump in his arms. His arms wrapped around her body, holding her tight to him.

"I thought you were gone." She whispered through the tears that were falling down her cheeks now. Burying her face in his neck, she felt his arms tighten around her.

"Never..." He whispered back, pulling away to look at her. His fingers wiping away the tears from her cheeks. Not caring about the people, he leans down to claim her lips. Missing his kisses, her lips returned his kiss with deep passion. It had been months and they were starving of each other. Not breaking the kiss, he lifted her up to carry her back towards the tent. Luckily they weren't too far and the second they were inside, he closed the flaps, wanting privacy with the woman he still loves. Setting her down, he broke the kiss to look at her. "Mo ghràdh." Hearing him call her his love made her heart soar.

"Mo ghràdh." She repeated softly, reaching up to remove the mask from his face. Kissing her lips again, his arms wrapped around her again, pulling her against his hard body. Kissing him back, deeper and more passionate, her hands tugged at the clothing. He hadn't taken her since before Isla birth and that was months ago. "Erik..." She whimpered against his mouth, silently begging. As if hearing her beg, his hands moved to the back of her dress. She let out a gasp as she felt the fabric rip. "My strong Scot." She smiled as the ripped dress fell to the floor.

"Your strong Scot." He repeated, smiling down at her. Ripping the chemise as well, she was left naked in front of him while he was still fully clothed. "Undress me..." The words came out, making her cheeks flushed. Obeying him, her hands made work of his clothes. He wore more than she did so it took her a little longer, not to mention he just ripped her dress, the tenth dress he's ripped. Once his clothes had joined her on the ground, he picked her up again to carry her to the bed. Laying her down, his body joined hers and his lips once again claimed her. Her legs instantly parted, letting him settle between them. Feeling his hard length, she lifted her hips up. "M 'aingeal a tha mì-fhoighidneach. (my angel is impatient)" He teased slightly, making her groan.

"Agus tha mo taibhse ga mhagadh orm. (and my ghost is teasing me)" She whimpered, her hand sliding between their bodies to stroke his length, making him moan. "Make me yours again." Not needing her to tell him twice, his hips moved forward, entering her. A soft moan left her mouth as she felt him fill her, having missed the feeling. His hips started thrusting into her, her hips meetings his with each thrust. His fingers entwined with hers as he continued to claim her once again. Letting out a loud moan as she felt her climax hit her, his following afterwards. The tent filled with their heavy breathing, their bodies still tangled in the sheets. "I love you..." She breathed the words. His face soften as the words, making a smile appear on his face.

"I love you too."

 **Christine and Erik are back together, you're welcome**

 **Reviews are welcome : )**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Hello everyone! I hope you at enjoying your week. I'm sorry for the little wait up new chapters. It's Spring Break for me and I decided to take a small break from FanFiction. I will admit I lost some motivation to start some chapters, but I'm motivated again. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter and hopefully be back with another chapter real soon.**

Chapter 31: Wedding Planning

Clothes and blankets were scattered around the tent, only one blanket managed to stay on the bed. Covering from his waist down, his chest and arms bare. His left arm bent behind his head, acting as a pillow, while his other arm laid across his stomach. His wrist curved over the sleeping form of Isla who was sleeping peacefully on his stomach. Her body rose and fell with each of his breaths, almost like rocking her to sleep. Standing at the opening of the flaps, Christine gaze upon the sleeping warrior and his daughter, taking in the moment. She knew he was exhausting; from the fighting to the long ride back and from their three hour reunion which made her blush at the memories of it. Turning around, she closed the flaps to let the two sleep as she headed towards the Hall. Entering the Hall, she spotted Meg with her son.

"Look who's coming over." She said to her son as Christine walked over. "Erik alright?" She asked her friend.

"He's sleeping with Isla right now. I figured I'd let him rest."

"I'm sure he's exhausted." She winked at her, making Christine blush again. "Is everything alright with you two?" She asked.

"Yes, we are good." Meg squealed happily, causing a few heads to turn in their direction.

"Oh my god, this is so exciting! We can resume the planning. Oh I have to tell the others. They will be so exciting! We haven't had a wedding here in a few years." Meg kept going on and on.

"Meg, please. We just got back together and we haven't talked about the wedding."

"The wedding is back on, I just know it. That man never stopped loving you and will never stop loving you."

"I want to marry him. But Erik's life will change forever if we get married."

"What do you mean?" Meg asked.

"I'm still the princess of England. If Erik marries me, he will become a prince." Meg's eyes widen at Christine's sentence. She had forgotten that Christine was a princess.

"Oh my god...wait so that means, when your father resigns from the throne..."

"I will be the queen and Erik will be king." She finished.

"Oh wow..."

"And I'm not sure Erik will want to be king."

"Have you two talked about it?" Christine shook her head. "Are you going to talk about it?" She nodded.

"Of course." Sighing. "I should check on them again, see if Isla is awake or Erik wants to get up." She said goodbye and walked out of the Hall. On the way back to the tent, she thought of what Erik might think about the idea of becoming the king of England. Since Christine was an only child, she was always in line for the throne after her father. Even after leaving England to live with Erik, she still had that duty to her country.

Entering the tent, Erik was sitting in a chair with Isla in his arms. Smiling, she walked over to place a kiss on her forehead. Looking at her warrior, she leaned down to kiss his lips softly. Pulling away, she knew she needed to talk to him.

"Something wrong?" He asked, seeing the look in her eyes.

"We need to talk." She said, making him sigh.

"Those words can strike fear into any man." He said as he laid Isla on a small bed. Turning back around to face her, he prepared himself for whatever she wanted to talk about. "What is it you want to talk about?" He asked her, giving her his full attention.

"Do you...do you still want to marry me?" She asked him, nervous of his answer. Yes, they made love repeated after he returned and he said 'I love you' to her, but he never mentioned the wedding or if there is still a wedding now.

"Of course I want to still marry you." He said without hesitating.

"Are you sure you want to marry me?" She asked him.

"Yes, Christine. I am sure without a doubt." He paused. "Do you not want to marry me?" He asked her.

"I do want to marry you."

"Then why the questions?" He asked again. If she wanted to marry him, he was confused why she seemed so uncertain about it.

"Because...because marrying me isn't like marrying someone else." She answered, making him raise his eyebrow. "I'm a princess Erik."

"I know and I know what that means."

"Y-You do?" She asked; he nodded.

"Yes, I've always known what that means since the moment I thought of marrying you." He answered. Reaching out, he took her hand in his. "I know what will happen to me when I marry you. And I have thought about it very much."

"Are you ready for the change?" She asked. It would be a drastic change for him.

"I...I don't know." He answered. "But that doesn't mean I will never be ready."

"I don't know if I'll be ready when the time comes." She confessed. "I've always known that one day, I will be queen. But when I was young, I never thought much of it. Now that I'm older, the realization I think it's hitting me. I'm afraid though. What if I am not a good queen?"

"Hey..." His fingers tilted her head to make her look at him. "You will be an amazing queen. You were born for this life. If you can command a group of stubborn, fearless warriors and make them wear English uniforms-" She laughed at the memory. "-then you can lead a country." Smiling, she leaned forward to kiss his lips.

"Thank you."

"Always." He kissed her back, his hands coming up to caress her cheeks. Moving from her chair, she moved to straddle his lap. Moving his hands away from her cheek, his hands slid down to her waist, pulling her against him. Her arms snaked around his neck, knocking his mask off his face. Standing up, he lifted her up with him, carrying her towards the bed.

Hours later found them still in bed with Isla laying right next to the bed. Her head rested on his chest, hearing his heartbeat. His arm draped around her waist, his fingers tracing softly along the curves. Turning his head slightly, his lips softly kissed her head, making her smile softly. She could stay like this forever. However, the sound of a male's voice calling for Erik made her groan.

"I'm really going to look forward when we have a home of our own and not the tent." He chuckled as he rolled out of bed. Sitting up, she wrapped the blankets around her naked body.

"As do I." He said as he grabbed his clothes. "But until our home is ready, we'll have to live here."

"I thought you said your home was destroyed."

"It was destroyed, nothing could be saved."

"But what about your people?"

"They live here in camp." He answered, putting his shirt on. "Though a lot of them left to get our new home ready."

"Our new home? Where?" She asked, curious.

"Kilchurn." Her eyes widen, making him chuckle. "Yes, that's our new home. That place has too many memories of us." Ignoring the blanket as she jumped off the bed and into his arms.

"You are truly a romantic." He raised an eyebrow. "Fight it, but you are." She kissed his lips, not caring that she was naked and he was fully dressed. Breaking the kiss, she pulled back and quickly grabbed her chemise to put on. "Now, off you go." Shaking his head, he walked over to Isla to kiss her forehead before leaving the tent. Alone in the tent, Christine quickly got dressed. Once dressed, she picked up Isla and the two left the tent.

Walking through the camp, she scanned around for the person she was looking for. Spotting him with a few warriors, she picked up the hem of her dress and quickly ran over. Approaching the men, she let out a breath as they turned to face her.

"Yes, Meg?" Erik asked, knowing she was up to something.

"No hello or how are you?" She asked, making him smirk. "Hello Meg, it's great to see you well." The men standing around him tried to hide their smirks. "Now I have an idea for your wedding."

"You do?" He asked.

"Yes and you are going to love it." She squealed, handing him some sheets of paper. Taking it, he glanced at the first page and noticed music notes.

"A song?" He looked at her.

"Aye." She nodded. "A song for you and Christine to sing."

"To sing." He shook his head. "I don't sing, especially in front of people." Meg rolled her eyes.

"Erik, don't even bother trying to get out of it. I know you sing. You sing for Isla all the time."

"That's different. She's my daughter."

"And Christine is almost your wife. She's told me so much how she loves it when you sing." He didn't say anything. "Please Erik, it would mean a lot to her if you sang." Sighing, he agreed.

"Alright, I'll do it." He said as he looked at the title of the song. "Between Two Worlds?"

"It seemed appropriate." Meg shrugged. "Now you cannot tell Christine you are doing this." He raised an eyebrow. "This is meant to be a surprise so do not tell her."

"This song is a duet, Meg. How is she not going to know?" He asked her.

"I'm simply going to tell her that it's just for her to sing and then you'll chime in when it's your turn." Meg simply answered.

"Fine, I'll go along with it." Squealing, she quickly hugged him.

"Now, you need to practice. The wedding is in a month and you need to make sure you know all the words." She said as she walked away.

"A month?!" He asked loudly. "Meg!" He called out to her though she kept walking. Sighing, he looked back down at the music in front of him before looking back at the men who were standing there. They kept their mouths shut, but Erik knew they wanted to smirk or laugh or something. Shaking his head, he walked pass them to go to the doctor's tent to get his burn and cuts tended to. Whatever Meg was really planning, he wouldn't know until the wedding which was only a month away now.

 **Who's ready for Erik and Christine's wedding? Stay tune for it...**

 **Reviews are welcome**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Hello everyone, I have a new chapter for you guys and it's one that you all have been waiting. The big wedding day chapter! So I'll keep this short to let you guys enjoy it**

 **PS: if you haven't read the newest chapter of Always His Angel, I have something special planned for you guys. It will arrive in April so stay tuned for it**

 **Enjoy**

Chapter 32: _Between Two Worlds_

Staring down at the sleeping woman, he couldn't help but smile at her. Her body was curled up, hugging the pillow as if she was dreaming of hugging him. Leaning down, he placed a soft kiss on her forehead before leaving the tent quietly. Outside the tent, he spotted a few warriors sitting nearby, surrounding a small fire. Walking over, he sat down next to Hunter on a log. Handing him a bottle of ale, he watched the masked warrior take a big gulp of it.

"Easy there, Phantom. You don't want to be ill for your wedding." Hunter took the ale away.

"No over drinking." Tor ordered, taking a sip of his ale. "Are you ready to be a married man?" He asked.

"I am." Erik answered.

"I think the real question is are you ready to become a prince?" Arrow asked. Not answering, Erik retook the bottle of ale and gulped the rest of it. "That's a no, I take."

"You seemed fine earlier when Gustave was handing you the documents." Striker sat down on the log. Gustave had arrived a few days ago, taking time away from the war to see his daughter get married. He also needed to discuss somethings with Erik about his new role. Erik managed to keep it together though he was freaking out on the inside. He was terrified with the idea of becoming a prince and later a king, especially of a country that most of its people hated him and wanted him dead.

"For Christine. She already is nervous and I didn't want add more." He sighed.

"Listen, Gustave is still king which means you have plenty of time to learn how to rule." Tor said. "Right now, the focus is your wedding tomorrow." He said as he took the bottle from Erik. "Go get some rest, you'll need it. A separate tent too." He quickly added. Sighing, he got up and headed to an empty tent to spend the night alone. Once inside, he tried to sleep but he knew that sleep wouldn't come.

He was awake way before sunrise, unable to sleep. He maybe got about 3 hours of sleep, his nerves preventing him from sleep. Also after his first night with Christine, he hasn't been able to sleep well without her. He loved feeling her body next to his, her soft skin against his. Sitting on the bed, he rubbed his eyes before lighting a candle. Taking a deep breath, he knew the wedding ceremony was hours away, but that just meant he had several hours to try and settle his nerves.

"You are a fearless warrior, you are not scared of anything..." He repeated to himself, trying to tell himself that getting married isn't as scary as his mind is telling him. He had never thought he would get married, his life was war and that's it. But since he met Christine, everything has changed. She turned his world upside and though he tried to push her away, he couldn't and he regrets nothing. He knew she doesn't regret everything that has happened between them. Laying back down on the bed, his eyes stared up at the fabric of the tent. Closing them, he tried one last time to attempt to get some sleep.

"Wake up, Phantom!" Hearing Ranger's voice, he groaned, rolling over on the bed. "Come on!" Feeling a pillow hit his face, he shot up, shooting daggers at the warrior. "It's time to get married." Dropping the pillow, he tossed Erik an apple to eat before leaving the tent. Taking a bite of the apple, he got off the bed and moved around the tent. Tor and Bruce had gotten him clothes made special for this day. Hearing the flaps open, he watched as they brought in a bath for him. Thanking them, he waited until he was alone before using the bath to wash up and get the clothes on. It took him a little longer to get the clothes on since he wasn't used these new clothes. Just as he was attaching his sword to his belt, Tor entered the tent.

"Are you ready?" He asked. Glancing at the mighty warrior, even he was dressed up for this.

"I feel sick to my stomach." Erik answered, attaching his sword.

"That's normal." Tor quickly replied before opening the flaps so they could leave the tent. Summer in Scotland was beautiful and day was a perfect day for a wedding. The sun was shining down on the camp, only a few clouds in the sky and a soft breeze blowing. It had been years since the last wedding the camp celebrated, but this one was much bigger than they other. It wasn't just a wedding for a warrior and a woman, it was a wedding tying two worlds together. Christine's family was here, having travelled from England to see her married. Erik spotted William who still hated him which Erik was okay with. He and William didn't get along when he was Erik's hostage and he doubted he would ever get along with the boy. However, he wouldn't sleep over it.

Standing in front of the large crowd, he took a shaky breath. Tor and Saint were standing next to him. They were the closest to him and Erik wanted them there. Bruce was in the front row, along with his family and the warriors sitting behind them with their wives and children. The priest was standing on the other side of Erik, holding a bible in his hands. Though it was only minutes since he got there, it felt like hours. Hearing the music play, all eyes turned to the back where Gustave was walking with his daughter. Erik's eyes were glued to the woman that would soon be his wife. Her curly mane was all pinned back, lifted off her shoulders. It help held up the crown that rested on top of her head. Not caring about the dress, he kept his eyes to hers. A big smile appearing on his face as she slowly approached him. Behind the veil, she was smiling as well. He wasn't paying attention as Gustave gave his daughter a small hug before giving her to Erik.

"Bòidheach (beautiful)." He whispered to her, making her smile more big. Turning to face the priest, all his nerves went away. The ceremony started and everyone was quiet. He tried to pay attention, but he couldn't stop looking at the beautiful bride next to him. Once the priest was done, he let Christine say her vow. This was when Meg's plan came in and music started to play softly. He noticed her take a deep breath before looking up at him, locking her eyes with his.

C: " _Two hopeful hearts_

 _Two lands apart_

 _Together, there's no end_

 _To what a dream can start..."_

Her voice start, singing the words beautifully. Hearing her sing them made them more powerful than just sitting on a music sheet.

" _Like two eagles soar as one_

 _Upon the river of the wind_

 _With the promise of forever_

 _We will take the past and learn how to begin_

 _And we'll build a bridge of love between two worlds"_

He smiled down at her. Just as she was about to open her mouth again to sing, his voice came out instead.

E: " _With every kiss_

 _We'll promise this_

 _We'll find a way to light_

 _The dawn of all we wish..."_

Her heart soar as he sang, his eyes never leaving hers. He was singing for her, only her.

" _Across the stream of stars_

 _We'll reach an island in the sky_

 _With the moon to guide our way_

 _I know that we can find a home for you and I_

 _And we'll build a bridge of love between two worlds"_

Though they were from two different worlds, they made their own world together. Their love brought Scotland and England together.

E/C: " _Miles and miles away..."_

 _C: "Though the journey takes us far_

 _Our love has found a place for us to stay"_

Though they parted for years after she helped him escape, he was never far from her heart. She was never far from his thoughts. No matter how many times they parted, their hearts always brought them back to each other.

E/C: " _If we believe (if we believe)_

 _There is no sea (there is no sea)_

 _That's wide enough_

 _To keep us from our destiny..."_

C: " _Like the snows of every winter melts_

 _And blooms into spring..."_

 _E: "As the season pass_

 _We'll live as one..."_

 _C: "No matter what the years ahead may bring..."_

No matter what comes in the years to come, nothing will keep them apart. He was hers and she was his, forever.

 _E: "No night is long enough..."_

 _C: "To end this light that shines on us..."_

 _E/C: "We have built a bridge of love between two worlds..."_

Leaning in, their foreheads touched as their hearts soar together.

 _E/C: "Yes, we have built a bridge of love between two worlds"_

The music softly faded, people wiping tears from their eyes. Even the priest had to wipe a tear from his eyes. Though Tor didn't shed a tear, his eyes had started to water. After a few minutes of silence, the priest recovered to continue the ceremony. They didn't look at him, but kept their eyes on each other.

"I, Erik James Boyd, take thee, Christine Elizabeth Daae, to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold from this day forth, for better and for worse, in sickness and in health, till death us do part."

"I, Christine Elizabeth Daae, take thee, Erik James Boyd, to be wedded husband. To have and to hold from this day forth, for better and for worse, in sickness and in health, till death us do part"

"Do you have the ring?" The priest asked, making Erik nod. Tor stepped forward to play the ring on the bible. Glancing down at the ring, Christine noticed the engraving on it. She couldn't really read it, but would ask about it later. Praying in Latin, Erik and Christine bowed their heads. "Amen."

"Amen..." Taking the ring off the bible, he took her hand in his as he slide the ring on her finger. Seeing the ring on her finger, his finger softly stroke hers. Stepping forward, Tor took out his knife. Flipping his wrist, the knife sliced the skin. Doing the same to Christine's wrist, Tor pressed their wrists together as the priest wrapped them together with a cloth. "Repeat after me..." He said softly, making her nod. Speaking the words in Gaelic, she repeated them in Gaelic:

 _You are blood of my blood_

 _And bone of my bone_

 _I give you my body_

 _That we two may be one_

 _Till our life shall be done_

"You may kiss your bride." The priest said. Not waiting another second, he removed the veil to lean in and kiss her lips. A loud Scottish yell rang out, almost making her family jump, unprepared for it. Pulling away, Erik gazed down at his wife, smiling from ear to ear. "May I present, his royal highness, Prince Erik James Boyd, and his wife, her royal highness, Christine Elizabeth Boyd."

 **Song is Between Two Worlds from Pocahontas 2, I thought it was perfect for it. Also the 'blood of my blood' part was from Outlander from Jamie and Claire's wedding.**

 **So I hope you guys enjoyed the wedding, I tried to make it special.**

 **Reviews are welcome : )**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Hello everyone, Happy Tuesday. I have a new chapter for you guys. Get ready to learn more about our Phantom.**

 **Also; there might be a litte while until the chapter because of the big surprise i'm planning for you guys that comes in a few days**

 **Hope you enjoy**

Chapter 33: A Husband's Tale

Collapsing on the plaid, she let out a breath. Her body weak from the pleasures he gave her, though she didn't mind one bit. Feeling his body next to hers, she rolled over to snuggle up beside him. His arm snaked around her waist, holding her to him.

"Is my wife tired?" Smiling, she looked up to meet his gaze.

"How do you still have energy after all of that?" She asked him.

"We Scots have great endurance for such...activities." He answered with a smile, making her giggle. "And when my wife is so beautiful, how can I not resist?"

"I love hearing you call me 'your wife'."

"My wife..." He leaned in to kiss her lips softly. "I love saying it." He kissed her lips one more time. "Now, rest. We have a long ride tomorrow."

"Where are we going now?" She asked, curious. For the last three weeks, Erik has been taking her all over Scotland for their honeymoon, showing her the beauties of the country. From small villages along the coast to the castles in the heart of Scotland. Now there was only last place he wanted to take her before they would return to camp. Isla was being heavily watched by the entire Highland Phantoms. After all, she was now a princess too.

"It's a surprise." He said, making her pout. Shaking his head, he would not tell her. He wanted it to be a surprise for her. Knowing he won't tell, she didn't push and rather enjoy the rest of the night they had before a long ride in the morning.

By dawn, they were off again. Erik still didn't tell her where he was taking her. He wanted to make it a surprise, something that she wouldn't expect. As they approached their designation, Erik halted his horse. He had been here in years, not since his sister killed herself. He couldn't bring himself to come back, the memories too painful to bear.

"Erik?" Feeling her hand on his, he glanced over at her. "Are you alright?" She asked him.

"I'm fine, it's just..." He took a deep breath. "I brought you to a place that used to be special to me." Her eyebrows frowned. Motioning forward, they rode on. Christine knew that this place was special, something that caused him great pain. After a few minutes, Christine realized what Erik meant. The remains of what used to be a village were now just ruins. Roofs that once sat on top of homes were now scattered over the ground in pieces. Walls were torn down, doors kicked down, barns showing evidence of fire.

"Erik...what is this place?" She asked, dismounting her horse. Tying her horse to a post that once belonged to a blacksmith's home, she walked more towards the ruined village. Dismounting his horse as well, he walked with her.

"This was my home." He answered. Looking at him, her eyes looked around at the place where Erik spent his childhood. "Come..." Taking her arm, he lead her through the once village. Following him, she couldn't help the tears that slowly ran down her cheek. Leading her away from the village, he stopped to let her look. In front of her what what remain of a castle.

"Is this...was this your home?" She asked, stepping forward. Nodding, he stayed where he was while she walked towards the large doorway that once held two large doors to enter the castle or what was left of it. Stopping, she turned to face him. "Why did you bring me here?" She asked, curious.

"I don't want any more secrets between us." He told her, stepping closer. "I want you to know me, everything of me." Smiling slightly, her hand reached up to rest against his cheek. Taking her hand in his, he brought it to his lips. Leading the way, he showed her around the place he once called home. He showed her rooms that he still remembered, telling her stories of his childhood. She remained quiet, listening to him.

Later that night, they sat around the small fire that he made just outside the castle. Their horses grazing nearby, untacked. Wrapping the plaid around her body, her eyes stared off at the castle behind her. She loved the stories that he told, but he didn't mention much of his parents or siblings. She recalled what happened to his sister and brother, but she didn't know much about his family. Looking back at the warrior sitting next to her, she wanted to learn more.

"Tell me about your parents." She noticed how his body tighten. Removing his mask, he ran a hand through his hair. "Please, Erik."

"My mother was a lot like you." He looked at her. "Always saw the good in people, no matter who they were. She met my father when she was first saw the Highland Games. Love at first sight you could say." He smirked at the memory of his mother telling the story. "After they married, they moved here." He paused. "They truly loved each. He would call her 'ghealach mo bheatha'."

"What does that mean?" She asked.

"Moon of my life." He answered. "Years ago, they said that the moon was the wife of sun which is why my father called her that." She couldn't help but smile at the story. "After her death, he never was the same." He looked down at the ground. "He never got over losing her."

"She was his life, Erik." He nodded, looking back up at him. "What happened to her?" She asked him softly.

"Plague." He answered. "We managed to survive, but not the war." He glanced out into the distance.

"Hey..." Her hand brought him back to look at him. "You survived. And I know that your parents would be proud of you." He smiled at her.

"They would have loved you, especially my mother and sister." The thought warmed her. Leaning in, he kissed her lips softly. "You are my life." He said softly, making her smile. Kissing him softly, her hand rested over his heart. She was his life and he was hers, forever and always.

 **PS: anyone catch the little hint of the surprise may be?**

 **Reviews are welcome**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Hello everyone, Happy April! I hope you all enjoyed your weekend. I have another chapter for you guys. It's getting time to start wrapping this story up but don't worry, there's at least 10 more chapters to go.**

 **So if anyone caught that little hint in the last chapter, then you may know what the surprise was. That 'moon of my life' mention was the hint to the newest stories that a lot of you guys were interested in. The Phantom meets Game of Thrones story is uploaded now with it's first chapter, I'll be working on the second very soon. And I said before, I am giving no hints of what Erik's fate is in that story, you'll have to find out as you read it. The story is called "Moon of my Life" and I hope you guys enjoy that story as much as you enjoy the other stories I have done or currently working on.**

 **Alright, enough from me, I hope you enjoy the chapter**

Chapter 34: A Wife, A Mother, A Future Queen

" _How does a moment last forever_

 _How can a story never die_

 _It is love we must hold onto_

 _Never easy, but we try_

 _Sometimes our happiness is captured_

 _Somehow, our time and place stand still_

 _Love lives on inside our hearts and always will_..."

Picking up the brush, she ran the brush through the small curls. She had her mother's curls, but her father's color. Smiling down at the small child in front of her, she continued her song.

" _Minutes turn to hours, days to years and gone_

 _But when all else has been forgotten_

 _Still our song lives on_

 _Maybe some moments weren't so perfect_

 _Maybe some memories not so sweet_

 _But we have to know some bad times_

 _Or our lives are incomplete_

 _Then when the shadows overtake us_

 _Just when we feel all hope is gone_

 _We'll hear our song and no once more_

 _Our love lives on..._ "

Setting the brush down, she grabbed a blue ribbon to tie her daughter's hair back.

" _How does a moment last forever_

 _How does our happiness endure_

 _Through the darkest of our troubles_

 _Love is beauty, love is pure_

 _Love pays no mind to desolation_

 _It flows like a river through the soul_

 _Protects, perceives, and perseveres_

 _And makes us whole_

 _Minutes turn to hours, days to years and gone_

 _But when all else has been forgotten_

 _Still our song lives on_

 _That's how a moment lasts forever_

 _When our song lives on"_

Finishing the song, she placed a soft kiss on her head before looking forward in the mirror. She saw so much of Erik in Isla from the feature on her face to her personality. She was her father's daughter in many ways.

"I thought I heard singing up here." Both their heads turned to see Erik standing in the grand doorway of their chamber.

"Daddy!" Isla jumped off the chair and ran over to him. Smiling, he picked her up with ease as he spun her around, making her giggle.

"Mo nighean bheag! (my little girl)" He kissed her cheek. "Your aunt Meg and Uncle Saint are here." Squealing, she wiggled out of her father's arms before running out of the chambers to greet their guests. "She spent too much time with Meg at the camp." Giggling, Christine rose from the chair, stretching her back. Walking over to her husband, she kissed him softly on the lips. His hand slid down to her swollen belly.

Five months ago, Christine surprised Erik for his birthday that she was pregnant again which he was overjoyed with. With Isla three now, Christine and Erik were ready to have another child. After they had gotten back from their honeymoon, Erik requested some time off to be with his family and Tor of course said yes. A few months later, they moved into their new home, Castle Kilchurn and began their life together. Over the two years, their lands bloomed and village grew. The war between England and France ended with a truce which meant the warriors would also return home to their villages. After years at war, their lives were finally seeming normal again.

"How's the little one?" He asked softly, his hand still on her belly.

"Keeping me up at night like someone else I know." Chuckling, he knew she meant him. "Do you think it's a boy or girl?" She asked as they slowly left their chambers. "I'm hoping for a boy."

"Boy or girl, I will love it just like I do love Isla. Though a boy would mean I wouldn't have to chase off the boys later in life." Christine giggled, shaking her head. Hearing a loud squeal, they knew that Meg was closeby.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant?" She scolded as she rushed over to her best friend, literally pushing Erik out of the way. Saint followed slowly behind, mouthing an apology to Erik. "I should be very upset with you right now."

"I'm sorry, but Erik and I wanted to keep it quiet for a little."

"You still could have told me. I wouldn't have told anyone if you didn't want me to." She glared at Erik who raised his hands up in defense.

"It was Christine's choice, I just agreed with it." Rolling her eyes, she linked arms with her friend. "We'll leave you two ladies to catch up." He said as he walked always with Saint. Taking Meg to the drawing room, they sat down on the lounge while a maid brought out some tea and a plate of cookies. When they moved to Kilchurn, Gustave sent over her things from England including her lady's maid who Christine had missed while in Scotland.

"So tell me, how is marriage life?" Meg asked she took a sip of her tea.

"Wonderful." Christine answered with a smile. "And I am sorry I didn't tell you right away. I liked the privacy me and Erik have here and I wanted to keep it that way."

"I understand. Here you don't have warriors all around or whatever you had in England." Christine nodded, recalling the memories of being pregnant with all the warriors around her. "I see Isla has grown a lot."

"I'm afraid she'll grow taller than me, she'll get that from her dad no less. ANother thing she'll inherit from him." She shook her head. "She's already stubborn like him."

"Well you both are stubborn." Meg quickly added. "So don't just blame Erik for her stubbornness." Chuckling Meg was right about that. They continued to talk until a knock came to the door.

"Come in." Christine said, letting the person come in.

"Forgive me, madame. A letter came for you, from your father." THe man said, holding up the letter. Standing up, she walked over to take it, thanking the man.

"Thank you." She said as she opened it, reading the message inside. Finishing, she looked up at the man who was waiting for further orders. "Will you please fetch my husband and tell me it's urgent?" She asked kindly.

"Of course, madame." He bowed and left the room.

"Christine, what is it?" Meg asked, curious.

"It's my father, he's ill. He's asking me to come to London at once."

"Oh god, I hope it's not serious." Meg rose and walked over to her friend who was still holding the letter. "Shall we go?" Christine shook her head.

"No please stay. You travelled all the way and I could use my sister here with me." Smiling, Meg agreed to stay at the castle with them for a few days. They could hear footsteps fast approaching and soon, Erik walked in.

"Is everything alright?" He asked, concern in his voice.

"I'll leave you two be." meg said before leaving, letting the couple have their privacy.

"Christine, what is it?" He asked again. Unable to speak, she handed him the letter so he could read it as well. She kept quiet as he read it. Finishing, he looked back at her. "You don't think..."

"I don't know what to think." She said back. "It could be nothing or it could be something. But we don't know that."

"What do you think it is?" He asked.

"It's something serious, Erik. If he is asking us to come as soon as possible, I know that isn't a good sign." She sighed. "I'm not ready to lose hi, Erik."

"I know, Christine." He stepped forward. "No one is ready to lose their parents. I certainly wasn't when I lost mine." He wrapped his arms around her. "We'll make preparations to go to him."

"What preparations?" She asked, pulling away slightly.

"You can't travel without guards to protect you." He simply answered.

"By guards do you mean the...?" He smiled as she realized what he meant. Not saying another word, he took her hand and led her out of the room. Reaching the courtyard where Saint, Meg and their children were playing, Erik cleared his throat to announce their presence. Saint looked up at his fellow warrior, having heard the news of Christine's father.

"Is it true?" He asked Erik.

"I don't know, but we will all find out soon." Saint smiled the same smile Erik did just minutes ago.

"Wait, we?" Meg looked confused, staring from Saint to Erik.

"A ghairm na geàrdan. (summon the guards)"

 **Song is from Beauty and the Beast (2017). I was listening to it when I was typing this chapter and just decided to put it in.**

 **So Christine is expecting again and looks like their peaceful life in Scotland is about to change. Who's excited for the a Highland reunion?**

 **Find out what happens to Gustave soon**

 **Reviews are welcome : )**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Happy Saturday everyone! I have a new chapter for you guys and I hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 35: Return of a Princess

" _Days in the pasts_

 _All those precious days_

 _Couldn't last..."_

The angelic voice soothed the sleeping girl laying on the bed, curled up under the blankets, hugging a doll that was given to her a year ago. Seeing her daughter fast asleep, she quietly rose from the bed to walk towards the window. Her eyes gazed out the window at the sun setting in the distance.

" _I can't go back into my childhood_

 _One that my father made secure_

 _I can feel a change in me_

 _I'm stronger now, but still not free..._ "

Her thoughts went back to the letter from her father and the words. THe worry she had of whether or not her father was dying. Erik had sent word to the warriors and now they were waiting for the warriors to arrive. Staring off, she spotted something in the distance. Narrowing her eyes, she could see the figures of horses. Deciding to let her daughter sleep, she left the room to go find Erik who was with Saint. Sending out an order to get the castle ready for their guests, Christine knew that they would only be staying for a day or two before riding out for England.

About 30 minutes later, the group of riders approached the castle. Halting in front of the large doors of the castle, Tor dismounted his horse as Erik approached his fellow warrior. Christine came out of the castle and all the warriors noticed the swollen bump.

"Is this why you summon us?" Tor jokingly asks, motioning towards Erik's pregnant wife.

"Unless you're planning on staying with us for at least four months." Erik joked back. The others dismounted their horses and greeted the masked warrior. Christine walked down to them to greet them, having missed each one of them. Stepping back, she lets Erik lead the men inside the castle to let them settle in after the long ride. It was past evening meal so most of the warriors called it night, except for Tor. He joined Erik in the study with Christine.

"Have you heard anything after the letter?" Tor asked them.

"No." Christine answered, glancing down at her hands in her lap. Feeling a hand rest over hers, she followed it up to look at her husband. "I'm sorry..." She quickly apologized.

"Why don't you retire for the evening?" He suggested, knowing she was already exhausted. "I'll be there soon, I need to speak with Tor quickly." Nodding, she leaned in to kiss his cheek.

"Good night Tor, it's wonderful to see you again."

"Always a pleasure to see you." He bowed his head before she left the room. "She's not taking the news well, I see."

"I can't blame her though. She loves her father very much."

"When do you want to head out?" Tor asked, knowing Christine wanted to leave as soon as possible to see her father.

"First light." Erik answered, making Tor nod. Finishing his drink, he rose from his chair to bid Erik a goodnight to get some sleep before their long ride to London. Staying in the study for a little bit, he glanced at the fire heating up the room. As much as he knew this would happen one day, he wasn't prepared for it to happen now. Staring at the flames, he tried to not to think the worst. However, a part of him knew what was to happen.

By sunrise the next day, they set out for London. Christine was glad Meg was coming along this time so she wasn't the only female now. She wanted Isla to come along as well and finally meet her grandfather. This would be her first time in London and Christine's first time since the almost wedding. That memory seemed so far away, even though it was only a few years ago. Kilchurn was only a few hours away from the Scotland-England border which Christine was thankful for because long rides are never pleasant when you're pregnant. A few times they stopped to make sure she is alright and let the children stretch their legs since they aren't used to traveling much. By midday, they crossed the border and were in England. Now in England, Christine felt more nervous being back in England.

"Are you alright?" Turning her face, she looked to see Meg riding along next to her. Erik and Tor were in front of them, Isla riding between the two warriors. "You've been quiet all day."

"I'm just...nervous. And worried." She answered. "I haven't been back in England since I left with them."

"Are you worried what the people will think now that you're returning?" She asked, making Christine nod.

"I know many of them will hate me, but I hope they will understand why I left and made my choices. I just hope they will accept Erik." THat was one of the bigger fears she had. No one could forget Erik's reputation he had, well still has. All of England hated him and were terrified of him, now he'll be their king soon.

"If you can accept Erik for who he is and all his faults, the people will see that there's more to the man than just the stories." Meg tried to assure her. "In time, they will accept him. You cannot force people to accept them, it takes time."

"How much time though?" Christine asked back. With her father's health on the line, time was in question. Looking away from Meg, she glanced to the warrior in front of her. Meg had a point, Erik wasn't fully the same man he was years ago. However, would the English people be as accepting as the Scottish people were? They soon would find out.

 **Song is _Days in the Sun_ from Beauty and the Beast 2017 **

**Reviews are welcome : )**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Hello everyone! I am back! I am very sorry for being absent from FanFiction for about a month I think. I was on vacation out of the country and then got swamped at work. I also needed some time from here for personal reasons. Now I am back and trying to get back into the swing of things (yes I had to reread my stories to remember where I left off). So now that I'm back, of course I will be continuing this story as well as Always His Angel and Moon of My Life. I have the next two days off which means hopefully (fingers crossed) more chapter updates.**

 **Okay, enough from me. I hope you enjoy the story and I shall be back soon with another one**

Chapter 36: A King's Final Request

Memories of the last time she was in the room flooded her head as her hands rested over the growing bump. Inhaling deeply, her eyes stared out the window to the life outside. It had been years since she last was in London and yet it seemed like a different world to her. She was so used to Scotland and her home at Kilchurn.

"Mama?" The sound of little voice brought her out of her thoughts and she turned to see her daughter standing by the bed. Smiling softly, she reached her hand out to let her daughter take it. "Will we get to see London while we are here?" She asked.

"Of course, my darling. In fact, I will take you on a tour myself." Isla's eyes lighted up.

"Will father join us?" She asked Christine.

"I am not sure." She answered. After the glares Erik got on the ride into London, Christine was unsure if it would safe for Erik to venture out.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Both heads turned to see Erik standing in the doorway.

"Not at all. Isla was just asking if she could see London."

"I don't see why not. I'm sure the others would like to see the city as well." He agrees.

"Is it safe for them...for you?" Christine asks, a little worry in her voice.

"And risk going to war with Scotland again?" He says as he walks over to his wife and daughter. Lifting his daughter up, she giggled as he placed a kiss on her cheek. "Your father asked for you." He said in a more serious tone.

"Have you seen him?" She asked, making him shake his head.

"No, his servant found me to tell you." He answered. "Go on, we'll be fine by ourselves. Besides, Hawk challenged me to a game and I could use my little helper." Christine rolled her eyes. Ever since Erik taught Isla how to play cards, she's helped him win against the warriors. "Take all the time you need." He kisses her cheek before leaving the room with Isla to find the other warriors. Sighing, she left the room as well.

Reaching the king's chamber, she took a deep breath before knocking. Hearing the voice, she opened the door. Her heart sank at the sight of her father sitting in one of the chairs by the window, a blanket covering his lap. Walking over to him, she tried to keep the tears that were threatening to fall.

"F-Father..."

"Christine." A weak smile appeared on his face. Kneeling down, she took his hand. "My darling daughter." Her fight failed as a tear began to run down her cheek. "Don't cry..."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" She asked him.

"I wanted you to live your life." Tears started running down her face now. "Let me enjoy the last moments I have with my daughter and her family." The words made her heart break. He was dying and she knew there wasn't much time left. Nodding, she spent hours talking to him about her life in Scotland. Quietly, he listened as she described it to him. At one point, she let him see his granddaughter which made him even cry. She knew this would the only time that Isla would meet her grandfather. She knew she was running out of time with him and would make every second count.

The next day, Christine took Isla around the castle while Erik spent the day with the warriors in the city, along with Meg. Walking through the many hallways of the castle, Isla took in all the beauty of it. At each room, Christine would tell her a story from her childhood. Coming to a room that she hadn't visited in years, she could help the sadness that filled her heart. Walking inside, her eyes focused on the portrait of a woman hanging by the fireplace. Isla walked over to a small table where a small music box. Toying with it, the box started to play music. The sound of the song made tears form in her mother's eyes.

" _This is the London of my childhood_

 _These were the waters of my life_

 _In this cold dark chamber_

 _Where a king loved his wife_

 _Easy to remember_

 _Harder to move on_

 _Knowing the London of my childhood_

 _Is gone..."_

Her voice sang softly as she looked around the chamber. Feeling a tug on her arm, she glanced down at her daughter. Kneeling down, her arms wrapped around Isla, hugging her tightly. Releasing her, they left the queen's chamber to return to their chambers before evening meal.

Just as they reached the chambers, Christine saw Hunter fast approaching them. She also noticed the look on his face and knew something was wrong. He didn't even have to say a word, she knew it. Picking up her skirt, she rushed towards the king's chambers. Outside the chambers were the warriors, all with sadden looks on their faces. Rushing pass them and inside, she saw her father laying in the bed.

"Father..." She ran to his side, taking his hand. Tears were already running down her cheeks. Isla was standing behind her mother, tears in her eyes as well. Reaching up, his hand wiped a tear away.

"Don't you worry, I will be alright." He said weakly. The doors opened and all heads turn to see Erik walking in. He moved straight to stand next to his wife, kneeling down as well. "Now are here, all beside me. Now I can die in peace, for now my life is blessed."

"You will live." Christine said with tear filled eyes. "It's too soon to say goodbye." Chuckling, he let out a harsh cough.

"I'm afraid I no longer have a choice." He said. "It's time for me to go." Shaking her head, she couldn't accept it.

"Please father, don't go. I cannot lose you."

"You will never lose me. Always will I be with you." He smiled weakly at her.

"I am not ready, it's too soon." He shook his head.

"You are ready, Christine." He assured her. Lifting his hand again, he cupped her face. "Your mother would be proud of you...and so I am." A tear formed in his eye as he looked at the masked warrior. "The people will only see a Scottish warrior, prove to them that you are a king." Erik's jaw clenched at Gustave's words to him.

"I will." He vowed to the dying king. Nodding slightly, he turned back to his daughter.

"My precious, Christine." She smiled through the tears.

"I-I love you father."

"And I love you, Christine." The words came out soft, but she heard them. Slowly his eyes closed as he sank into the bed. Christine watched as the last breath left his body. He was gone...the king of England is gone. A new ruler is crowned...

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thank you to all that stayed with the story and I greatly appreciate. It' s because of all of you that I write these FanFictions so thank you again.**

 **Reviews are welcome : )**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Happy Sunday everyone or Monday. I have a new chapter for you guys. I hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 37: A Princess' Duty

The past week had been a blur to Christine. From the funeral of her father to the days of mourning. The day of the funeral, the whole country gathered around London in order to say goodbye to their king. Erik and the warriors stayed hidden within the castle, not wanting to draw attention to them during the mourning. Erik did all he could to help his wife, doing whatever he could. By the end of the week, England couldn't go any longer without a ruler.

Sitting with her father's advisors, she tried to focus on the task at hand. With her father now gone, by law, she is next in line for the throne. His advisors began planning the coronation of the new queen while Christine was more focused on getting Erik and Isla ready for their new life. All Isla has known is life in Scotland while Erik lived most of his life fighting.

"Gentlemen, I fear that there is a matter more serious." She interrupted them.

"And what matter is that, your Majesty?" One of the men asked her.

"All of you speak as if this only changes my life."

"You are the heir to the throne. Your father certainly taught you everything you need to know."

"Have you forgotten that England not only has a queen, but a king as well now." She referred to Erik. They stared silently at her. She knew none of them had confidence in Erik's ability to rule a country. He was a warrior, a foreign warrior.

"Is your husband staying in England?" One of them asked.

"I see no reason he wouldn't."

"With all due respect, your Majesty, we are not sure your husband is fit to be king." Several of the men nodded their heads. "The people won't stand behind him. They would rather see his head on a spike in the Tower than a crown on his head."

"Then I will have to disappoint them." She rose from her chair. "I will not abandon the throne, but nor will I send my husband away." Turning to leave, she forced the tear that was threatening to fall. Being pregnant during all of this wasn't helping at all. Leaving the room, she went to find the one person she could always count for help.

Finding the warrior in the stable, she was thankful the others weren't around. Approaching him, he looked her way and stepped back from his horse.

"How did the meeting go?" He asked her, picking up an apple.

"I rather prefer how you handle situations than them." He chuckled. "Sitting down on the bench, she let out a sigh. "I need your advice." Nodding, he sat down beside her.

"I can imagine what was the topic." She nodded. "Erik is fit to command an army, Christine." Tor told her. "A country is far from what is he is used to." She only nodded. "However...I believe he can do it." She looked at him, surprised to hear him say that.

"You do?" She asked.

"Aye. But I know they wouldn't believe the word of a warrior chief. Erik has to prove it himself that he will make a fine king."

"And how do you suggest he does that?" Christine asked Tor.

"I cannot say. I'm a warrior, politics are not my field." Sighing, she looked at Erik's horse in front of her. "He can learn though."

"I fear he doesn't have time though." Christine said. "The coronation is in a few days." Standing up, she brushed her skirts.

"May I ask something?" Tor quickly asked, making Christine nod. "Is this what you want?" He asked her. "I know this has been your duty since you were born. But...duties changes as life goes on. You chose Erik over duty."

"This is a duty I cannot run from. I always knew I would become queen one day. My father taught me everything I needed to know to take over for him. That is the duty of a princess."

"And what if England turns against you?" He asked her. "Will you stand with your people?"

"I will stand with my husband." She answered before leaving the barn. Tor watched her leave, not saying a word. As much as he wanted to believe in Erik, he knew it wouldn't be easy. He only hoped that this would not cause war within the country.


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Good morning everyone! I am back. I know i have been absent from FanFiction and especially from this story. I admit I had major writer's block with this story so I took a break away from the story. Now that I'm back and so is this story. So as usual, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Reviews are always welcome and the next chapter shall be uploaded shortly.**

Chapter 38: Last Day as a Warrior

Staring at the people at the long table, he knew nothing of what they were saying. He admitted he stopped paying attention at some point and couldn't even remember what they were talk about. Glancing over at Tor, he tried not to chuckle when he could see how bored Tor was. They both were bored, politics weren't their favorite. Looking back at the chattering men, Erik hoped this meeting would be over soon.

"What does his Highness think?" Someone asked and all eyes turned to Erik.

"WHat?" He said, unprepared for the question. He couldn't miss the look of disapproval on some of their faces. Glancing at Tor, the Chief shrugged his shoulders. "No help." He whispered before looking back at the men staring at him. "I am afraid I do not having an answer." He politely answered. He didn't miss the eye rolls and shaking of the heads as they continued the meeting. A few minutes later, the doors opened as Arrow and Recruit came in.

"dean taing do Dhia. (Oh thank god)" Tor said out loud, making Erik chuckle.

"We are sorry to interrupt, but there is some urgent matter that his Highness should attend to." Arrow tried his best to sound proper. Tor tried his best not laugh, letting out a small chuckle. Thankful, Erik quickly stood.

"I will attend to the matter. Good day gentlemen." He said as he and Tor rushed out of the room. When the doors closed behind him, Erik let out a big sigh of relief. "Thank you. I don't think I would be able to survive another minute in there." The warriors chuckled as they walked down the hallway.

"Is there an urgent matter?" Tor asked the two warriors.

"There is no urgent matter." Arrow answered.

"You took us out of an important meeting for nothing?" Arrow and Recruit nodded.

"Would you have rather been in that meeting longer?" Recruit asked, making Tor shake his head. "You're welcome." Chuckling, Erik turned the corner towards the king's chamber. Approaching the chambers, the guards stepped aside to let the warriors through. Walking through and into the chamber, he noticed something was off. Halting his bedchamber, his eyes scanned the room to spot a note on his bed. Walking over, he picked it up.

The first time I felt your skin against mine...

Smiling, he set the note down and turned towards the bath chamber. The others had already left the chambers as Erik entered the bath chamber. In the middle of the room, sitting in the large tub was his wife.

Walking straight to the tub, he kneel down next to it, placing a kiss on her lips. Reaching her hand up, she removed his mask to toss it to the ground. Cupping his scarred cheek, her mouth opened more to deepen the kiss. Quickly breaking the kiss, he stood up to remove his clothes. Watching, her eyes burned with want as she watched her husband strip each item of clothing off of him. Once free of his clothes, he stepped into the tub behind her. Sliding in, he pulled her back so she was leaning back against him.

"You remembered that..." She rested her head against his chest.

"How could I not remember? You were a great pain in my arse." Giggling, she playfully slapped his leg under the water. "You still are sometimes."

"Oh really? To be fair, you were a great pain in my arse as well." Chuckling, his hands snaked around her to rest over her belly. Letting out a breathe, her body completely sunk into him. Kissing her cheek, they stayed there until the water turned cool. Getting out of the tub, they decided to spend the rest of the day in the chambers.

Later that night, Erik sat by the fire, his eyes staring at the dancing flames. The sounds of footsteps approaching couldn't make his eyes look away. Feeling a soft hand touch his shoulder, he knew who it was. Turning his head away from the flames, he looked up to see Christine.

"What troubles your mind?" She asks him.

"Tomorrow." He answers. Tomorrow he and Christine would be officially crowned king and queen of England.

"Come..." She holds out her hand. "Let's not think of tomorrow but enjoy the night." He rose from his spot as he took her hand.

"And what is your plan?" He asked her.

"By spending it like a Highlander." She says with a smile. Smiling back, he follows her out of the chambers. As they walk through the castle, his ears could pick up the sound of music. Coming into the grand hall, it was filled with people and musicians. He saw people he hadn't seen in months, the wives of the warriors and even people from Kilchurn. It seems Christine brought all of Scotland to London.

"How did you manage this?" He asked her.

"A queen has her ways." She winked as Saint walked over to them.

"About time you two shown up." He pulled Erik away. "Sorry, your Majesty, but someone has challenged the old warrior to an arm wrestle to see if he's still got it."

"I am not old." Erik corrected as he followed Saint. Christine shook her head and went to join Meg with Tor's wife. Isla was dancing with a few of the other children to the music.

"I must say, I don't think I have ever seen such a party in London before." One of the lords said to Christine. "Is this normal in Scotland?" He asks, making her chuckle.

"Oh yes." She answered, a hand rested on her belly. "I assume everything is ready for tomorrow."

"Yes, your Majesty. The gates will open at sunrise to welcome the people."

"Very good." She let out a deep breath, suddenly feeling the baby kick. "Ooo..."

"Are you alright, your Majesty?" He asked her.

"Yes, I am alright. I believe the party may be too much for the young one." Her hand softly rubbed her grown belly. As if knowing his wife was in discomfort, Erik made his way to her.

"Christine?"

"I am alright, Erik. The baby is just kicking. I think the baby would like to join the party almost." She tried to get a chuckle out of him.

"Perhaps we shall call it night." He suggested.

"No of course not. I will be alright, my love. I want to spend the night with our friends and family." She kissed his good cheek.

"Alright, but not too late." He agreed, placing a kiss on her forehead. Moving to rejoin some of the warriors, Christine excused herself to join some of the wives of the warriors. Throughout the night, Erik kept a close eye on his wife. She spent most of the night with the wives. At one point, she had Isla go to bed. It was around midnight when the party died down. On their way back up to the bedchambers, Christine rested her head on his shoulder. Chuckling softly as his wife yawned, they entered the bedchambers.

"Undress me, husband." She said, standing in front of the bed.

"Of course, wife." He smiled as he stepped behind her, loosening the ties of her dress. Slowly and carefully, he undressed her. Once the dress and chemise were on the ground, she smiled tiredly up at her. "Bed now." He kindly ordered.

"Join me?" She asked, making him nod. "You are overdressed I'm afraid." Chuckling, he stepped back and began unbelting the belt that held his sword. Sitting on the bed, she watched as her husband undressed in front of her. Once his clothes joined hers on the floor, he joined her on the bed. Watching her drift off to sleep, he smiled as he placed a kissed on her cheek. Laying his head, he slowly drifted off to sleep with his angel in his arms.


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: Happy Sunday everyone! I have a new chapter for you guys. I hope you enjoy it**

Chapter 39: Birth of a Prince

"Why is my wife awake?" A sleepy voice asked as she felt the bed move with his weight. Turning around, she watched her husband yawn as he rubbed his eyes.

"I couldn't sleep." Christine answered. "The baby likes to keep me up." She said as her hand cradled the belly. Truth was that she was dealing with some pain in her back and it had become a little unbearable. She didn't want to tell Erik and have him worry. He already was a nervous wreck.

"You sure that's it?" He asked, knowing there was more. Sighing, her hand reached up to touch his scarred cheek. Covering her hand with his, he leaned in and kissed her lips softly. "You know I know when you are lying?" He whispered between his kisses.

"I kno-ah!" She clinged her belly. "E-Erik...I think it's time."

"Time?" He repeated, unsure. She rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "Oh time." He realized. Quickly getting off the bed, he grabbed some clothes to put on as Christine grabbed her chemise to put on. Opening the door to the chambers, one of the lady's maid jumpeded.

"Your Majesty!" She quickly bowed.

"The queen is in labor." He informed her. "Get the warriors."

"W-Warriors?" She asked, confused.

"Aye, now!" He ordered. Nodding, she quickly ran off. "Here we go again." He said to himself as he walked back over to CHristine. Helping her get settled on the bed, he tried to get her as comfortable as she could get while they waited for the warriors to arrive.

Of course being woken up right before sunrise wasn't was any of them had planned, but when a maid is banging on the chambers door, it's very hard to ignore that. Not only were the warriors woken up, but so were members of the council. When the order had gone out that the coronation would be postponed, some were not pleased. The head of the council made his way over to the king's chamber in hopes of speaking with the king. Knocking on the door, he was greeted by Erik who looked a little annoyed.

"What?"

"With all due respect your Majesty, but cancelling the coronation is-"

"My wife is in labor at this very moment about to give birth to my second child. Right now, very few words coming from her mouth are appropriate for the people of England to hear."

"I understand, but..."

"I don't think you do unless you were present when she had given birth before." He commented as he saw a midwife approaching them. "What's this?" He asked.

"Your Majesty, she is here for your wife." The man answered. Erik shook his head as Tor and the others came into view.

"Your Majesty, it's not right for men to be in the room during this." She tried telling him as Tor and the others walked past them into the chambers.

"We do things a little different in Scotland." He said before shutting the doors. Turning around, he shook his head as he walked over to his wife. "Alright men, let's do this." He said. They had brought everything they would need: plenty of cloths, bowls of water, a bottle of ale and and a few extra blankets. Tor and Erik stayed by Christine's side while Striker and Viper stood by the doors to make sure no one came in. Despite only having one experience with childbirth, they knew what to expect from Christine.

At one point, Hunter and Hawk were dodging pillows being thrown at them after accidentally telling sometime to Christine. The others just watching, knowing not to say anything or they would be next. Even Erik learned to keep his mouth shut.

"Erik, do something!" Hunter yelled as he dodged a pillow. Walking over, he quickly grabbed the pillow Christine grabbed.

"Christine, maybe you should stop throwing pillows at the guys." He suggested. "They are only trying to help and you throwing pillows at them is not helping." He tried to say calmly.

"It's funny though." Saint added, getting a pillow thrown at him from Hawk. Rolling his eyes, Tor sat on a chair by the bed.

"How long has it been?" Arrow asked, leaning against the wall. Glancing outside, the sun had already passed its peak in the sky.

"Sun passed its peak already." Tor answered, causing all the men to groan. They all remember how long the last birth was and how crammed they were in that prison cell. They were thankful that this time, they had more room to stand around. Sitting back against the headboard, she let out a tired sigh. Walking over to her, he placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Rest." He whispered softly. Watching her eyes clothes, he let her sleep. Tor remained awake while the others also slept as well. For a few hours, the chamber remained quiet as everyone outside waited patiently no longer for the coronation, but for the birth of the new prince or princess.

Erik jolted awake when Christine's elbow hit him, making him groan in pain. Tor woke the others as Erik curled up on the floor now, muttering something things in Gaelic. The other cringed in pain when they realize where Christine had hit him.

"E-Erik..." Christine tried to reach out for him. She knew it was time to push, but she needed him. "Erik?"

"Be right there." He groaned in pain as he got up. Tor went behind Christine, taking a deep breath as he gave Christine his hands. Hunter and Hawk went on either side of Christine, Striker and Viper stayed by the doors while Erik got into position. "Ready?" He looked at his wife. Taking a deep breathe, she began to push. Tor winched in pain as the death grip on his hands. He sighed in relief when she released his hands after a push. After an hour of pushing, Christine was exhausted.

"THis baby doesn't want to come out." Christine said breathless as Arrow dabbed her forehead with a wet cloth. Saint wetted another for Erik while Recruit grabbed another blanket.

"Yes it is." Tor mumbled, rubbing his sore hand.

"Sorry, Tor." She apologized to him.

"Not to worry, lass. I've had much worse." He assured her. "Now, get ready to push again." Nodding, she took a deep breath before pushing again.

"Push, Christine, push." Erik encouraged her.

"I am, you bloody Scot!" She snapped at him. With one big push, Erik could see the head coming into view.

"The baby is coming!"

"Ahhhh!" Christine cried out as she pushed more.

"That's it! Almost!" Within seconds, the room filled with the cries of a baby. Quickly, Erik wrapped the newborn in a small blanket while Tor grabbed some pillows to put behind Christine. He stood back with the others as Erik walked over to sit on the bed next to his wife, holding their newborn child.

"Well?" Striker asked.

"A boy." Erik answered as he handed their son to his mother. Trying to hold back the tears, Christine looked down at their son. Kissing her forehead, he leaned let Christine lean against him. "Mo mhac ... (my son)"

"Congratulations you two." Tor said.

"We couldn't have done it without you guys again." Christine said to them.

"That is what we're here for." Saint joked.

"Have you gotten a name for the little one?" Recruit asked. Christine looked up at Erik. They had talked about baby names over the last couple of weeks and decided on two.

"We have." Christine answered, looked down at their son. "Ramsay..."

"Ramsay Tormad Boyd."


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: Afternoon everyone or evening! I had hoped to upload this chapter last night, but sleep was calling my name. So here is the chapter and I have some news for everyone. There are about 2-3 chapters left in this story. That's right, _Highland King_ is coming to an end. I am kind of sad to have to end the story but all good things must end. **

Chapter 40: The Night Before

Erik could hardly stay awake during the meetings with the council. His nights were spent taking care of his newborn son while the days were spent in countless meetings or attempting father-daughter bonding. He was thankful that the warriors stayed longer to help him and their wives helped Christine.

"Your Majesty, I fear we must proceed with the coronation very soon. The people are getting impatient." One of the councilman stated.

"Surely they can understand that we have no choice when a baby wants to come into this world." Erik commented. "The people knew my wife was pregnant and far along when we came to London."

"Yes, your Majesty." He rolled his eyes slightly.

"My son will be a month old in a week. After that, we may have the coronation." Getting approved from the councilmen, he sighed in relief. "Now if you excuse me, gentlemen. My wife has been up for 18 hours straight and needs some rest before she beheads someone." He rose from his chair, receiving bows from all the men as he left the room. He may have been joking about the beheading part but Christine has been up for about 18 hours and Erik knew she needed some sleep.

Reaching his chambers, he could hear a few voices inside. The guards opened the doors to let him and he spotted Christine sitting by the fireplace with Ramsay in her arms. Meg and a few others were sitting with her, gossiping of course. When they heard the doors open, all heads turned to see him.

"Ah there's my husband." Christine said as Tor's wife took their son so Christine could greet her husband with a soft kiss. "How was your meeting?" She asked.

"I forget half of what we talked about."

"I can imagine you both have not been sleeping well." Janet said. They shook their heads as Erik took Ramsay from Tor's wife. "It will get easier."

"Isla helped us prepare for this. Though, I must say it is not easy running a country with a newborn." Erik said, holding his son. "How did your father do it?" He asked Christine.

"I'm not sure." Christine shrugged. "Well my mother took care of me mostly. I also had the wet nurse, the midwife and a few other ladies who helped raise me." She explained. "I believe you said no to a wet nurse and midwife." She pointed out.

"I'm very protective over who cares for my son." Erik stated, making Christine roll her eyes.

"Stubborn Scot."

"You married him." Meg reminded her.

"Well it was either Erik or the flop prince from France." She joke slightly.

"Well you would have missed out on all the adventures." Erik said. "The coronation will be in a week."

"That soon?" Tor's wife asked.

"We pushed it back too much. The council says the people are getting impatient. I agreed to have it after he turns a month old." Erik said.

"Fair enough." Me said, standing up. "Now, you two go get some sleep. We will watch the baby." She ordered. "And do not fight me on this, Erik Boyd. I can easily get the others to agree." She slightly threatened to get the warriors on her side. Sighing, he was too tired to fight. Giving Ramsay to Tor's wife, he turned to look at his wife. Without warning, he picked her up and put her over his shoulder. She screamed slight at his quick actions, but quickly giggled as he made his way towards the bedchamber. "I said sleep not-" Meg's voice was cut off by the closing of the bedchamber doors. "That man never listens." Meg shook her head as the others chuckled. They were glad when they couldn't hear any noise coming from the bedchamber which meant they were sleeping.

The week passed by slowly from taking care of their new son and getting everything ready for the coronation that was now tomorrow. Everything was set in place and there was no going back now. Despite everyone asleep, a dark figured walked the quiet halls of the castle. In his arms was a sleepless baby. He learned that his new son will sleep if he is carried during the night. So here he is, walking through the dark hallways with his son in his arms while his wife slept. Granted he would love sleep as well, but he would let Christine sleep instead.

"I don't know, little one. This better not be a habit as you get older." He quietly said to himself as they walked to the gardens. Using the moonlight for light, he walked over to the fountain and sat down. "Are you ready to be a little prince?" He asked his son who just looked up to his father. "Well in several hours, you will be the new prince of England." He sighed. "And your daddy will be the king." Erik didn't know who was more nervous, himself at the thought of being king or the people realizing their new king was an old enemy. "Do you think your daddy will do alright as king?" He asked his son who said nothing. "I sure hope so." Despite Christine and the council teaching him everything that he would need to know, he was still terrified.

"I'm surprised he has not answered." A soft voice broke Erik from this thoughts. Looking up, he spotted Christine walked towards them.

"You should be sleeping." He said to her.

"So should you." She sat down next to her husband.

"No sleep for this husband when you have this night owl." Erik yawned. "Why are you awake?" He asked Christine.

"You know I don't sleep well without you." He nodded. "I wanted to make sure you were alright and to see if he is asleep so you can get some sleep."

"He won't fall asleep, you know that. This one likes to stay awake more than Isla." She chuckled.

"Like someone else I know." She hinted to him.

"Not anymore. I'm getting old now to stay up."

"Oh really? Shall I remind you of all the nights you and I stayed up, talking while I was pregnant with our son?" She reminded him, making him chuckle.

"Your memory still surprises." He leaned in to place a soft kiss on her lips. "You should get back to bed. The sun will rise soon."

"Will you be gone long?" She asked, standing up.

"I'll be there soon." He said, making her nod. Watching her walk back inside the castle, he waited until she was out of sight before looking down at his now sleeping son. He smiled softly as his eyes gazed down at his son. With Ramsay now asleep, he decided to quietly return to the chambers. As he walked through the castle, he could see the sun slowly starting to rise. In a few hours, he would be king. In a few hours, England would have a highlander as king. "Here we go..."


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: Sad news everyone, this is the final chapter. I know I said there will be about 2-3 more chapters, but I decided that this will be the final chapter of the story. I just want to say a big thank you to everyone who has read and loved the story. You guys were the reason I did this squeal and I loved hearing how much you guys loved it. It's been a joy writing this story and I am sad to end it. But all good things must come to an end. I still have two active stories up _(Always His Angel and Death is Only the Beginning). Also if you check my profile, there's a little announcement on the top. No hints on what it is._** ** _Anyway, I hope you enjoy the last chapter of Highland King and I hoped you all enjoyed the story._**

Chapter 41: A Highland King

"Wake up, daddy! Wake up!" Isla shouted as she jumped on the bed, trying to wake up her father. "Come on, daddy." She sat on the bed, tugging on his arm. "Wake up!" Groaning, he rolled onto his back and slowly opened his eyes to see his daughter sitting there. "Come on, daddy." She tugged his arm. "Mommy says you have to get up." Yawning, he rubbed his tired eyes.

"Mommy is already up?" He asked, making her nod her head. "Ok ok, I'm up." He sat up, yawning. Isla jumped off the bed and ran over to the small table that had a tray of food on it. Standing up, he stretched his back and walked over to where Isla was now sitting. "Where is mommy?" He asked, taking a bite of fruit.

"With Aunt Meg. They are getting dressed for the party." She said. Just as he was about to say something, the doors opened as several men walked in.

"Good morning, Your Majesty." The men bowed at Erik and his daughter. "We are here to help you dress for the coronation." He informed Erik.

"Already?"

"Yes, your Majesty." Sighing, he took another quick bite before standing up.

"Shall I go see mommy?" Isla looked up to her father.

"Tha (yes)." Erik said, placing a soft kiss on her head. Nodding, Isla jumped up and ran out of the room. "Alright, let's get this over with." He said as the men gathered around him. As much as he didn't want to dress in the royal robes, he would do it for today. As a man set the royal robes on a chair, Erik glanced over and noticed something. "That is..." He pointed to them.

"Her Majesty thought these would be more appropriate." One of the men answered his question. His eyes looked over the royal robes...the royal robes of Scotland. Smiling, he knew he would have to thank his wife later. For the next hour, Erik got ready for probably the second more important and nerve wracking day of his life. Once dressed, he left the chambers to meet with his wife to start the coronation.

Standing outside the room inside Westminster Abbey, Erik took a deep breath. The last time he was this nervous was the day he was getting married. Now he's getting crowned king of England. Waiting for the doors to be opened, he mumbled in Gaelic.

"I hope you don't plan on saying that in there." Christine's voice made him jump a little. "Did I scare you?" She asked, giggling a little.

"A little." He admitted, taking a deep breathe. Sensing his nervousness, she reached over and laced her fingers with his. "Thank you."

"Always." She smiled. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." He said as the doors began to open. Taking a deep breathe, he let go of her hand as they entered the large room. As they walked towards the Chair of Estate, Erik glanced around the room. He spotted Isla and their son, Ramsay with the warriors. As Erik sat on the chair, Christine stood by him. Here we go...he thought to himself. As the ceremony went on, he kept his eyes straight ahead, not wanting to look around at everyone that was inside. He knew there were more outside, waiting to see their new king. He remained quiet until it was time for the oath.

"I solemnly promise so to do." He said to the archbishop.

"Will you to your power cause Law and Justice, in Mercy, to be executed in all your judgments?"

"I will."

Will you to the utmost of your power maintain the Laws of God and the true profession of the Gospel? Will you to the utmost of your power maintain in the United Kingdom the Protestant Reformed Religion established by law? Will you maintain and preserve inviolable the settlement of the Church of England, and the doctrine, worship, discipline, and government thereof, as by law established in England? And will you preserve unto the Bishops and Clergy of England, and to the Churches there committed to their charge, all such rights and privileges, as by law do or shall appertain to them or any of them?

"All this I promise to do. The things which I have here before promised, I will perform, and keep. So help me God" He vowed. Everyone continued to listen as the ceremony went on. Tor and warriors watched as their former warrior was about to begin his new life as King.

Once robed in the colobium sindonis, Erik was presented with the spurs and Sword of State. Christine watched as the investing continued and Erik started look more royal be the minute. Everyone watched as the crown was lifted up in the air.

"Oh God, the crown of the faithful; bless we beseech thee and sanctify this thy servant our king, and as thou dost this day set a crown of pure gold upon his head, so enrich his royal heart with thine abundant grace, and crown him with all princely virtues through the King Eternal Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen"

The crown made its way towards Erik until being held just above his head. Slowly, it was placed on top of his head.

"God Save the King!" The entire room chanted. The archbishop walked over to stand in front of the new king, saying a prayer.

"God crown you with a crown of glory and righteousness, that having a right faith and manifold fruit of good works, you may obtain the crown of an everlasting kingdom by the gift of him whose kingdom endureth for ever." Erik nodded slightly at the archbishop. As people paid homage to him, he glanced next to him to Christine who was smiling proudly at him. Smiling back, he looked back out at the people in front of him. Now that he was crowned, he couldn't wait for the ceremony to finish.

Once the ceremony was finished, he quickly sneaked into a small room to get a moment away from everyone. He soon would have to present himself to the rest of the people who were waiting patiently outside to see their new king. But he needed a moment to himself. Leaning back against the wall, he exhaled a deep breathe.

"Ah there's the new king." Tor's voice appeared as he entered the room. "How does it feel?" He asked.

"Strange." Tor chuckled.

"I can believe so. I guess I should call you Your Majesty now." Erik shook his head.

"I will let you and the other warriors call me by my name or war name. I may be king, but the warriors are like brothers to me."

"You were always more of son to me." Tor admitted.

"Thanks, Chief." Erik smiled. Nodding, Tor patted Erik's shoulder before leaving the room. He stayed in the room for a little longer. It still hadn't registered that he was king now. Looking at the mirror, he saw his reflection. No longer was he a Scotland warrior. He saw the new Erik that was in front of him. He was a king now...a Highland King of England.

 _The End_

 _ **Reviews are welcome**_


End file.
